sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Love, Hate, Love
W skrócie Wstęp Arwena jest zbuntowaną dziewczyną o sarkastycznym poczuciu humoru i tragicznej pamięci do imion. Czy pod maską silnej i niezależnej kryje się coś więcej? Jak poradzi sobie w nowej szkole i mieście? Powieść Jechałam autobusem do BridgePortu, małego miasta we Francji. Oczy szczypały mnie od płaczu, czułam ból w sercu. Wyszłam wyciągając gitarę w futerale oraz malutką walizkę z bagażnika. Autobus odjechał. Wyciągnęłam karteczkę z kieszeni, na której zapisany był adres do nowego domu...mojego nowego domu. Musiałam przejść z przystanku do parku aby tam trafić. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie z politowaniem. Nie dziwię im się; wyglądałam, jakbym miała depresję....wróć: wyglądałam jak przystało na mój stan psychiczny. Czułam, jak zimny wiatr łaskocze moją twarz. Podeszłam do uroczego, małego domku. Zapukałam. Po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się kobieta, która wyglądała młodo, ale widać było, że jest wyniszczona przez...alkohol? Może narkotyki? Nie wiem. - Witaj - uśmiechnęła się - Wejdź kochanie. Kawy, herbaty? "Kochanie"... rozumiem, że jest moją ciocią, ale widzę tą kobietę 2 raz w życiu... - Nie chcę - warknęłam trochę ostrzej niż chciałam - Znaczy... - mój ton złagodniał - C-Czy mogłabym pójść już do... mojego pokoju? Weszłyśmy w tym czasie do domku. W środku, tak jak na zewnątrz, było uroczo, w stylu angielskim. - Och... pewnie.... ale... nie wolałabyś... no wiesz... bo... uch... - zaczęła się jąkać. Wtedy jej się przyjrzałam dokładniej. Miała krótkie czarne włosy i czarne jak węgiel oczy, takie jak mam ja i moja... NIE. Nie mogę jej nazwać "mamą" bo nią nigdy nie była. I nigdy nie będzie. - Ja przepraszam, rozumiem, że chciała się pani ze mną zapoznać, ale może jutro, bo jestem naprawdę zmęczona? - powiedziałam. - Dobrze, ale pod jednym warunkiem - mów mi Titi - uśmiechnęła się. - Okej...T-Titi... pokażesz mi, gdzie jest mój pokój oraz łazienka? - Oczywiście. Przeszłyśmy przez biało-szary hol. Dotarłyśmy do białych drzwi. Titi je otworzyła. W środku było tak... w moim stylu; były tu czarno-czerwone ściany, wielkie małżeńskie (!) łóżko i ... och, biurko! Wiem, że to dziwne, że się nim jaram, ale nigdy nie miałam. A to jeszcze nic - był na nim laptop! Jakby jeszcze tego mało, miałam WŁASNĄ łazienkę. Titi zostawiła mnie samą w pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Przed tym powiedziała coś w stylu "Czuj się jak u siebie". Rozebrałam się i weszłam pod prysznic. Czułam, jak zimne strumienie spływają mi po plecach. Tego właśnie potrzebowałam. Po umyciu się stanęłam owinięta w ręczniku przed lustrem. Zobaczyłam w nim szczuplutką siedemnastolatkę o wzroście 1,65 m, bardzo długich nogach, lekko umięśnionym brzuchu i niezbyt wielkich piersiach. Spojrzałam na twarz. Jak wcześniej wspominałam, miałam bardzo długie, czerwone (oczywiście farbowane) włosy, ogromne, czarne oczy, mocno wystające kości policzkowe i pełne usta. Nie byłam klasyczną pięknością, ale na pewno miałam intrygującą urodę. Ta skromność. Ubrałam piżamę i zaczęłam się rozpakowywać. Dwa czarne, męskie t-shirty, dwie bluzki na ramiączkach (czarna i czerwona) oraz dziurawe dżinsy i czarne rurki. No i oczywiście bielizna. Więcej ubrań nie miałam, ale czego tu wymagać, jeżeli pochodzi się z TAKIEJ rodziny... Ja... może... nie, nie opowiem tego, lepiej zajrzyjcie do moich wspomnień... (pierwsze wspomnienie) ''- T-Tato proszę, nie bij mnie.... - powiedziała mała, czarnowłosa dziewczynka.'' ''- Zasługujesz na karę! - krzyknął pijany mężczyzna po czterdziestce. Złapał kilkuletnią dziewczynkę za szyję i zaczął podduszać. Równocześnie kopał.'' ''- Co ty robisz Andrew?! - krzyknęła blondwłosa kobieta o czarnych, załzawionych oczach - Nie, nie, nieeee!! Tylko nie Arwena!!!!!!! Zostaw... - nie dokończyła. Mężczyzna uderzył ją tak, że straciła przytomność.'' (drugie wspomnienie) ''- K-Kochanie... - powiedziała ta sama blondynka z pierwszego wspomnienia - Nie wolno ci o tym nikomu powiedzieć bo....'' ''- Bo on - czarnowłosa wskazała palcem na, tym razem trzeźwego, ojca - Bo on pracuje jako polityk i jest osobą publiczną? To dobrze!! Niech wszyscy wiedzą, jakim jesteś potworem!!'' ''- Uspokój się córciu... - powiedział mężczyzna.'' ''- Nie jestem twoją córką. Już nie - przez chwilę umilkła - ale wiesz co? Mam mnóstwo dowodów na to, że się nad nami znęcasz. I kopie tych dowodów. I nawet kopie kopii. Ale mam pewną propozycję. Nikomu o tym nie powiem, jeżeli skończysz z alkoholem, biciem mamy itp. oraz... jeżeli podpiszesz zgodę na moją przeprowadzkę do cioci... jakiej tam było... Didi? Mniejsza; i masz przesyłać co miesiąc 2000zł na moje konto, abym nie żyła z jej środków. Co ty na to?'' ''-...'' ''- A ty mamo?'' ''-...'' ''- Bo wiecie... jak już mówiłam, mam dowody...'' ''- Jesteś małą, wstrętną dziewuchą... - syknęła mama.'' Arwena poczuła ogromny smutek, że rodzicielka tak powiedziała, ale nie okazywała go. Wiedziała, że musi zgrywać silną aby dostać to, czego chce - wolność. ''- Dobrze - rzekł mężczyzna - zadzwonię do siostry twej matki aby ją poinformować o tym, że się wprowadzisz. I złożę wniosek do sądu.'' (trzecie wspomnienie) ''- D-Dzień dobry - weszła dziewczyna do salonu fryzjerskiego - chciałam zmienić kolor włosów na czerwony...'' ''- Mogę wiedzieć, czemu tak piękna dziewczyna chce się oszpecić? - zapytał chamsko młody i przystojny fryzjer.'' ''- Bo ma do tego prawo - warknęła. Oczywiście, że nie był to prawdziwy powód. Po prostu ten, z którego powstała ma taki sam... "Nie może mnie z tym człowiekiem NIC łączyć" pomyślała.'' (czwarte wspomnienie) ''- Kocham cię - powiedział wyższy od niej od 2 głowy brunet - Kocham cię - powtórzył.'' ''- Ja... ja ciebie też.'' Nagle poczuła, że Mike ją całuje po szyi. A potem coraz niżej, i niżej... ''- Mike - odsunęła się szybko - N-Nie chcę jeszcze tego robić...'' ''- Chcesz - gwałtownie przycisnął ją do łóżka i...'' ''- Przestań - powiedziała cicho - P-Przestań bo zacznę krzyczeć! S-Sprawiasz mi ból... Proszę, przestań!!! '' "Nie, koniec rozpamiętywania przeszłości!" pomyślałam i poszłam spać. Obudziłam się o 11:15 (no co, przecież dzisiaj niedziela!) i, kierowana zapachem naleśnków (mniam!) zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Spotkałam tam oczywiście Titi. Przeprosiłam ją (JA przeprosiłam? Ten świat schodzi na psy...) za swoje wczorajsze zachowanie. Po tym zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o różnych pierdołach. Powiedziała mi, że pracuje jako biznes-woman, jest po dwóch rozwodach a obecnie jest singlem. Na szczęście wiedziała o mojej przeszłości i nie musiałam jej o tym opowiadać. Zjadłyśmy śniadanie, po czym rzekła, iż jedziemy na zakupy. Przydałyby mi się nowe ciuchy, ale NIE-CIER-PIĘ łażenia po centrach handlowych, butikach itp... ale widząc jej minę kiedy mi o tym mówiła domyśliłam się, że źle by się dla mnie skończyło gdybym okazała sprzeciw. Poszłam do łazienki żeby się ogarnąć. Etap 1pierwsze lepsze ubranie. Etap 2rozczesanie włosów i umycie zębów. Gotowe! Titi już czekała na mnie gotowa do wyjścia. Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i pojechałyśmy jej czerwonym Porche (zgadza się; PORCHE ♥) w stronę centrum handlowego. Połaziłyśmy po różnych sklepach i wybrałyśmy parę t-shirtów oraz spodni. Titi okazała się SZATANEM WCIELONYM. - Arweno, przymierz to! - Ochh nieee! Zobacz to i jeszcze to! - Ten zestaw będzie IDEALNY!! Ale w końcu kupiłyśmy ciuchy. Mam swoich faworytówczarny t-shirt z nadrukiem "Winged Skull" (kocham tę grupę♥) i dopasowane, podarte jeansy. Do moich glanów będą pasować prefekcyjnie. Wracając Titi zaczęła narzekać... - Dziewczyno, czy ty nosisz tylko takie workowate bluzki? To takie nie kobiece! Powinnaś zakładać bardziej dopasowane i dziewczęce rzeczy a nie takie czarne... - Titi - przerwałam jej jakże wartościowy monolog - po prostu taki mam styl. Nic ani nikt tego nie zmieni. Chyba, że spodobają mi się innego rodzaju ubrania. - Pff... Kiedy ja byłam w twoim wieku, to.... Przez resztę drogi pierdoliła o tym, jak to ona się nie ubierała i w końcu dojechałyśmy do domu. Weszłyśmy do domu i... poczułam coś w uszach. Melodia! Notatnik! Gitara! Wpadłam jak huragan do pokoju nawet nie zdejmując butów w których byłam na zewnątrz. Titi powiedziała coś jak "Co ci" czy coś w tym stylu. Ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Było tylko kilka rzeczy, które mnie w tym momencie interesowały. Nuty Tekst Gitara To jest to. Mój świat. Grałam na gitarze akordy, dysonanse, trójdźwięki. I do tego doszedł wokal. We chase misprinted lies We face the path of time And yet I fight And yet I fight This battle all alone No one to cry to No place to call home Oooh...Oooh... Oooh...Oooh... My gift of self is raped My privacy is raked And yet I find And yet I find Repeating in my head If I can't be my own I'd feel better dead Oooh...Oooh... Oooh...Oooh... Dźwięki gitary dawały mi ukojenie. Czułam dreszcze na plecach. Słowa płynęły ze mnie niczym wodospad uczuć i myśli. Jak to się nazywa? Potocznie szczęście. Jednak to jest coś innego. Mieszanka wolności, niezależności jak i wyspowiadania się z przemyśleń, utopienia się w innym świecie, tak rozległym i tajemniczym. A zarazem łatwiejszym niż ten prawdziwy. Skończyłam utwór spokojna i lekko uśmiechnięta. Aż podskoczyłam, kiedy zobaczyłam stojącą i klaszczącą (?!) w progu mojego pokoju Titi. - No, no, no.... To było niezłe. Chodzisz na jakieś zajęcia muzyczne? - Uchh...Nie - powiedziałam zawstydzona. Cholera, jak ja nie lubiłam, kiedy ktoś tak sobie podsłuchiwał jak "wpadam w trans". - Kochana, nie chciałam cię zawstydzić - zaśmiała się dotykając mojego policzka. Uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem czerwona jak burak. JA SIĘ RUMIENIĘ. Ja pierdziele, jeżeli JA się rumienię? Niedługo dzieci zaczną lubić matmę... W każdym razie ciocia mnie wychwaliła i w ogóle, ale potem robiła mi wyrzuty, że jej wcześniej nie powiedziałam, że się interesuję rockiem. Zjadłyśmy na kolację gofry (gofry, naleśniki...ta kobieta jest moim Bogiem!) gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam. - Titi, dzisiaj niedziela...- rzekłam niepewnie. - ...i? - I jutro poniedziałek... - A myślałam, że sobota - wyszczerzyła się. - Do jakiej szkoły mam iść? Coś mówiłaś o...o...Słodkim Morisie? - Słodkim Amorisie - uśmiech nie spełzał jej z ust - jutro cię tam odwiozę żebyś znała drogę, ale następnym razem się tam przespacerujesz. W końcu masz tam ok. 30 min na pieszo. - No spoko - rzekłam znudzona. Nie chciało mi się łazić do szkoły. To tylko strata czasu. Niestety, nie mam na to wpływu... - idę spać. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc! Wykąpałam się i poszłam spać. ************************** - Wstawaj!!!!!!! - wrzeszczał jakiś głos z innego wymiaru... - Dzisiaj sobota...-mruknęłam - jeszcze 5 minut... Poczułam przeszywający chłód który nastąpił bardzo gwałtownie. Wtedy się ocknęłam. - Dziewczyno, jest 7:50 a ty masz do szkoły na 8:00!! - darła się Titi. W błyskawicznym tempie się ogarnęłam (mam tego farta, że nie muszę się malować dzięki czemu nie schodzi mi pół godziny w łazience). Ubrałam moich faworytów z zakupów. Spojrzałam na zegarek. 8:00. Byłam już spóźniona. Nie ma to, jak dobrze rozpocząć pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole! Spakowałam jakiekolwiek książki do torby, wzięłam ją i zeszłam do kuchni aby wziąć coś do jedzenia. Przyjrzałam się lodówce. "O 8;15 powinnam być w pracy więc wybacz ale cię nie podwiozę. Masz tutaj wytłumaczoną drogę do szkoły..." Bywa. No trudno, będę o 8;30 w szkole. Jakoś bardzo się nie przejęłam. W niezbyt szybkim tempie ubrałam się i wyszłam z domu zamykając drzwi na klucz. Szłam przez uroczy, zadbany park wyciągając papierosa z torebki. Nie ma to jak dobrze zacząć dzień. Ujrzałam przed sobą budynek tej szkoły.'' "Słodki Amoris" ''- to są jakieś kpiny z tą nazwą? Nieważne. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Spodziewałam się 8:30, ale ujrzałam ..9:00.... walić to. Miałam się spotkać z jakąś gosposią Natalką...zaraz...to nie miał być jakiś facio...? I gosposia w szkole....? Dobra, chyba coś przekręciłam... Szłam przez korytarz. Pusty korytarz. Choć czułam się obserwowana (PEDOFIL? XD)....Zobaczyłam pokój z tabliczką na drzwiach "Pokój Gospodarzy".Moja nadprzyrodzona inteligencja pozwoliła mi przyswoić, że to tutaj powinnam znaleźć ową Natalkę. Nie pukając weszłam gwałtownie do pomieszczenia. Ujrzałam przystojnego blondyna o miodowych oczach. Miał białą, idealnie wyprasowaną koszulę oraz granatowy krawat. Klasyka sztywniaka. Ale nie oceniam ludzi po wyglądzie, możliwe, że jest normalny. Z resztą, co ja tak myślę, przecież mam wszystko i wszystkich głęboko TAM. - Cześć, szukam...Natalki? Nieważne, przyszłam w sprawie mojej teczki. Gostek strzelił facepalma. JAK ŚMIE?! - Chyba Nataniela. Miło mi. A ty pewnie jesteś nowa? Oczywiście, z twoją teczką wszystko w porządku. Ale spóźniłaś się - spojrzał na mnie krzywo. Czyli jednak sztywniak. - masz teraz historię. To sala 22. - Acha, dziena. - już chciałam wyjść, ale mnie powstrzymał. - Ej! I na przyszłość pukaj! - A co? Bałeś się, że nakryję cię na romansie z nauczycielką? - wyszczerzyłam się. - Pff... lepiej już tu więcej nie przychodź... - ale cham pieprzony! - A co, nie odpowiada ci moje towarzystwo?- udałam urażoną - Ale nie martw się, nie zraziło mnie to do ciebie. Po lekcjach jeszcze trochę cię pozaczepiam. - nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź wyszłam w stronę klasy. Otworzyłam drzwi. Przy tablicy stał jakiś łysiejący facio po 40-tce. Rozejrzałam się za jakimś wolnym miejscem i usiadłam jakby nigdy nic. Wróćnie usiadłam; rozłożyłam się. Czułam na sobie wzrok mnóstwa osób. Co ja, duch jestem? - Och, ty pewnie jesteś Arwena tak? (nie kurwa, św. Walenty -.-) Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale w naszej szkole panują takie zasady, że jeżeli się spóźnisz to przepraszasz nauczyciela.... - Fascynujące. Usłyszałam parsknięcia śmiechem i chichioty. Nauczyciel posłał mi "mordercze" spojrzenie. - Przedstaw się proszę. - Ale po co, skoro już pan powiedział jak się nazywam - zgrywałam głupiutką. Znowu to samo spojrzenie. Odpuściłam. - Arwena, 17, lubię placki, wystarczy? - warknęłam. Nauczyciel nic nie odpowiedział tylko prowadził dalej lekcje. Ja w tym czasie się zdrzemnęłam. Wybudził mnie dzwonek. Wyszłam na dziedziniec. Zobaczyłam fajne, wielkie drzewo a przy nim ławkę. Wpadłam na jakże ambitny pomysł aby tam sę usiąść i zapalić fajeczkę. Ech, jutro rzucę....no może pojutrze...? Jak chciałam tak zrobiłam. Delektowałam się dymem, towarzyszył mi ćwierk ptaszków. I życie jest piękne! Oczywiście, tę magczną chwilę ktoś musiał mi przerwać. Ktoś zasłonił mi słoneczko, które świeciło mi na twarz. Miałam zamknięte oczy, więc nie widziałam kim jest owy ktosiek. - Suń dupę, robisz mi cień - warknęłam. - Mi ciebie też miło poznać. Mogę wiedzieć, od kiedy mam fanclub? - powiedział niski, męski głos, który był wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Fanclub? Człowieku, polecam pójście do psychologa. Nie najlepiej jest wymyślać jakieś niestworzone historie dla podwyższenia samooceny. To często prowadzi do schi...- nie dokończyłam, gdyż otworzyłam jedno oko. I ujrzałam... I ujrzałam... MOJĄ KOPIĘ W WERSJI MĘSKIEJ?!?! Stał przede mną bezczelnie uśmiechnięty, przystojny chłopak o czerwonych włosach (?!), czarnych oczach (?!?!) i o niezłej budowie. Ubrany był w glany (jak ja), bluzkę z nadrukiem "Winged Skull" (to chyba jakiś żart!).Widząc moją reakcję na jego widok wybuchnął śmiechem. I jeszcze był taki chamski! Myślałam, że tylko ja tak robię! Wtedy się otrząsnęłam. Nie będzie miał radochy z mojego zaskoczenia - niech sobie nie pozwala! - Teraz ja powinnam zapytać od kiedy jestem tak popularna, że kopiujesz mój styl? - uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo. To na pewno poskutkuje. Nie wyczuje sarkazmu i... - Kastiel - powiedział przysiadając się do mnie. - Ech, zapewne wiesz jak się nazywam ale jako że jestem miła i kulturalna to nazywam się Arwena. - W tym momencie zaczęłam wyciągać nową fajkę. - Palisz? Nie radzę. Okropny nałóg - rzekł w tym samy czasie wyciągając MOJE fajki i częstując się jedną. - Och, oczywiście możesz sobie wziąć jedną. - powiedziałam obojętnym tonem. Niech się tak już nie popisuje. Wtedy stanął przed nami białowłosy chłopak, o zielono-żółtych oczach (jak to się nazywało...retrochomia?) i dość oryginalnym stylu. Chyba wiktoriańskim. - Cześć, jestem Lysander - uśmiechnął się ciepło i przysiadł się do mnie i do rudzielca... wróć; do dwóch rudzielców XD. - Arwena. - Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział całując moją rękę (?!)- Kastiel, szukałem cię. Możesz na chwilę? Patrzyłam na białowłosego jak na obrazek. Jaki kulturalny! Ja pierdziele, to tacy faceci jeszcze istnieją?! - Echh, no dobrze... Ale ty - spojrzał na mnie - nie myśl, że cię zostawiłem w spokoju. Później trochę cię jeszcze pozaczepiam - uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Sorry, zaplanowałam sobie zaczepianie .. uch... Natalki? Lysander i Kastiel wymienili spojrzenia i... wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ech, pieprzona pamięć! - Yyyy...Nadina? Natanina? - widząc, że teraz się dosłownie zwijali ze śmiechu przestałam się pogrążać. - Dziewczyno - próbował uspokoić się Kastiel - od dzisiaj jesteś moim Bogiem, bo.. - nie dokończył, gdyż teraz leżał na ziemi śmiejąc się jak szaleniec. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - Nie no, dobrze mówisz, tak ma na imię - powiedział Kas. Jaaaaasne. Podejrzewam, że po prostu on Nat..Nad... Uch, tego chłopaka!!!! Nie lubił. Z resztą - kto by lubił takiego sztywniaka? - On żartuje - powiedział, opanowany już, Lysander - on nazywa się... - Tereska! - krzyknął Kas w stanie głupawki. Aż mi się zachciało zrobić mu kompromitujące zdjęcie.... - Ech, on nazywa się... - Wiesz Lys, wypróbuję Tereskową wersję - puściłam oczko Kasowi który teraz wyglądał, jakby miał popuścić. Wtedy pomachałam im na pożegnanie i poszłam do toalety. Idąc stwierdziłam, że nawet ich polubiłam... WTF??? JA KOGOŚ POLUBIŁAM?????? CO JEST ZE MNĄ NIE TAK??????? No dobra, nie ważne. Potem spojrzałam na plan lekcjiWF... No dobra, przeżyję... Poszłam w stronę szatni jeszcze przed dzwonkiem. W pomieszczeniu było pusto, gdy nagle... - Hej mała! - stał przede mną wysoki blondyn o zielonych oczach. - Witaj, zboczeńcu - powiedziałam. Gdy spotkałam jego pytające spojrzenie rzekłam - No bo to przecież damska szatnia, więc grzecznie cię proszę - wypierdalaj. - warknęłam. - O nie, nie mam zamiaru - powiedział przyciskając mnie do szafek i dotykać. Poczułam znajome poczucie upokorzenia... - Przestań, zacznę krzyczeć - mówiłam w miarę opanowanym tonem. Wtedy zaczął mnie całować. Próbowałam go kopnąć w klejnoty, ale przewidział mój ruch - zablokował mi ręką nogę. Zaczęło boleć. - PRZESTAŃ NATYCHMIAST! KURWA TO BOLI! Z-ZOSTAW...- zrzucił mnie na ziemię i zaczął rozbierać. Nie miałam szans aby krzyknąć (pocałunkami blokował mi usta) ani się wyrwać (był za silny). Znajomy ból..."niech to się skończy, błagam..". Czułam już okropny ból, ryczałam tak, że łzy lały mi się litrami. I nagle ktoś mnie wybawił - nie czułam już ciężaru ciała zboczeńca. Byłam tak przerażona, że skuliłam się i, nie patrząc co się dzieje, ryczałam. I jeszcze się trzęsłam. Wtedy poczułam czyjeś ciepłe ramię na swoim ramieniu. Początkowo wzdrygnęłam się. Miałam już dosyć dotyku. Podniosłam głowę. Moim wybawcą okazał się być mój "psychofan" Kastiel. - Ej, nie rycz już - powiedział ciepłym (?) głosem. Przestałam szlochać. Powoli uspokajałam oddech. Kiedy już się opanowałam rozejrzałam się dookoła. Zboczeńca już nie było, ale zostawił, dzięki Kastielowi, krwawe ślady na podłodze. Wzdrygnęłam się. - D-dziękuję, że przyszedłeś - powiedziałam słabym głosikiem - J-ja... nie mów o tym nikomu, dobrze? - Okej - przytulił mnie. Dziwne, ale poczułam takie... poczucie bezpieczeństwa? Dziwne, bo przecież znamy się dopiero od kilku godzin. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że mam wrażenie, że od naszego poznania minęły wieki. - Ale lepiej wróć już do domu. Odprowadzę cię. - N-nie musisz... - To nie było pytanie - powiedział dalej łagodnym tonem, ale bardziej stanowczo. Uznałam, że nie ma sensu się sprzeciwiać. W drodze trochę pogadaliśmy... no dobra, nie trochę - przez całą drogę. Dowiedziałam się, że (tak samo jak ja) uwielbia grunge. Ma swój zespół razem z Lysem ( Kas gra na gitarze a Lys śpiewa). Poza tym mieszka sam - jego matka pracuje jako stewardessa a ojciec jako pilot, więc są w ciągłej podróży. I ma psa - Demona. I lubi jeść w Macu. Serio, z tym człowiekiem tyle mnie łączy! - A ja myślałam, że takie przypadki to tylko w Matrixie - wyszczerzyłam się po odbytej przez nas głupawce która pojawiła się po tym, kiedy 12093 razy mówiłam "Ja też". - Właściwie, to nie opowiedziałaś mi nic o sobie. - powiedział niespodziewanie. - Ech, przecież wiesz już, że mam takie same zainteresowania... - Ale to nie było opowiadanie o swoim życiu. "Ja też" nic mi o nim nie mówi. - Może kiedy indziej - powiedziałam chłodno. Nie będę mu przecież o tym opowiadać... - Wzbudziłaś moją ciekawość. Rzadko się to zdarza, więc lepiej powiedz - naciskał. - Urodziłam się, żyję i niedługo umrę, zadowolony? - warknęłam ze łzami w oczach. Oznaka słabości... nie,nie,nie! Nie może jej dostrzec! Szybko zamrugałam oczami, ale chyba za późno, bo spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem. - Przykro mi, ale jestem uparty. Wiercił mi dziurę w brzuchu jeszcze przez 10 min drogi no i w końcu wymusił. - Ekhem, no więc tak... - ...? - ... - NO WIĘC JAK?? - Ech... mój...znaczy, mężczyzna który mnie spłodził był wpływowym politykiem, osobą publiczną. Rodzicielka- skrzywiłam się lekko - była dziwką. Ale on sprytnie zataił ten fakt przed mediami. No i, kiedy miałam 4 lata popadł w alkoholizm. I... zaczęło się piekło. Nie będę cię zanudzać szczegółami. W wieku 12 lat zaczęłam całkowicie się poświęcać muzyce rockowej. To było coś w rodzaju leków antydepresyjnych. Kiedy miałam 14 lat założyłam z moimi przyjaciółmiJackiem, Alicją i... - wzdrygnęłam się - Mikiem...założyliśmy zespół. Wszystko było okay... ale zakochałam się w Miku... i zostaliśmy parą. Tak się złożyło, że okazało się, że Alicja jest chora na raka... przegrała tę walkę. Okazało się, że Jack był w niej zakochany... znalazłam go w łazience z podciętymi żyłami. Przeżywałam ciężkie chwile... śmierć najbliższych mi osób i do tego patologia w domu... Mike mnie wspierał. Był dla mnie całym światem...ale okazało się, że tylko mnie wykorzystywał...- umilkłam na chwilę. - zgwałcił mnie. Pierdolony sukinsyn... zgłosiłam to na policję, ale wiesz co mi odpowiedzieli? Sprowokowałam go, sama tego chciałam...wycofałam zeznania. Nawet nie wiesz jak cholernie mi było od tamtej pory źle. Bałam się mężczyzn. Na szczęście znalazłam pomoc u psychologa. Oczywiście, nie mogłam opowiedzieć o mojej sytuacji w domu... ale było mi lepiej. Mike miał czarne włosy. Mój ojciec też. I ja. Więc od tamtej pory jestem rudzielcem. Zawsze byłam miła, uwielbiana przez wszystkich, pomocna, skromna, niewinna... ale od tamtej pory stałam się.. taka jak jestem. Wredna, cyniczna, nieufna. Odrzucałam od siebie wszystkich, którym na mnie zależało. Nabrałam pewności siebie. Wtedy też, jako że ojciec był bogaty, postawiłam mu ultimatumalbo będzie mi dawał co miesiąc na konto 2000zł i wyrazi zgodę na moją przeprowadzkę do cioci, albo wszystko zgłoszę na policję. Jak widzisz - wybrał pierwszą opcję. - umilkłam. Wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że jesteśmy prawie pod domem i... że powiedziałam mu wszystko. Nikomu, nawet Titi nie powiedziałam aż tyle co jemu. Wtedy poczułam ciepłe ramię obejmujące mnie. Kas uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Dobrze, że mi powiedziałaś to wszystko. Będzie ci lżej. - Wiesz, dzięki. Nikomu jeszcze tyle nie powiedziałam...- mówiąc to otworzyłam furtkę. Zawahałam się przez chwilę - chcesz wejść? - Nie sorry. Muszę już spadać. Dyra mnie zabije, jeżeli znowu mnie nie będzie na biologii. - Ach, no tak! przecież były lekcje... kurczę, a co, jeśli będzie miał przeze mnie problemy? - Och, sorry, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał kłopotów... - Nie, no co ty. Nie pierwszy raz idę na wagary - wyszczerzył zęby - patrząc na ciebie, podejrzewam, że tobie też nie raz się zdarzyło? - Ech,Uch... - udawałam skruszoną - Do jutra! Wyszczerzony pożegnał się i poszedł w stronę... przeciwną niż szkoła...no cóż... Titi nie było jeszcze w domu, więc wpadłam na genialny pomysł, aby coś ugotować. Ale najpierw poszłam się dokładnie umyć...nie będę zgłaszała sprawy na policję. To nie ma sensu. Z resztą, już i tak zapomniałam, jak wyglądał. Umyłam się i poszukałam w internecie jakichś ciekawych przepisów. Długo szukałam aż w końcu znalazłam; naleśniki na wytrawno. Kiedy zobaczyłam zdjęcia od razu się rozpłynęłam. Zaczęłam gotować. Szło mi dosyć opornie, ale w końcu się udało. Kiedy położyłam jedzenie na talerzach usłyszałam skrzypienie drzwi. Titi przyszła w idealnym czasie. Weszła do kuchni. - Czemu ty nie jesteś w...Ooo, co tak ładnie pachnie? - powiedziała z łakomstwem w oczach. - Wytrawne naleśniki, nasz dzisiejszy obiad - powiedziałam z dumą. Zjadłyśmy obiad w wesołych nastrojach. Gadałyśmy o różnych błahostkach, typu jej historyjki w pracy. Ale, na moje nieszczęście, przypomniała sobie o pytaniu, które wcześniej chciała zadać; - Czemu wróciłaś wcześniej do domu? - zapytała. - Och... -już miałam wymyślić jakieś kłamstewko o tym, że brzuch mnie rozbolał, ale wstrzymałam się. Titi nie zasługiwała na okłamywanie jej. No więc... wymyśliłam jeszcze gorsze kłamstwo- Zostaliśmy zwolnieni z dwóch ostatnich lekcji. - Och, rozumiem - uśmiechnęła się. Pożegnałam ją i poszłam do pokoju aby... poodrabiać lekcje??? WTF, jakie ja mam ostatnio masochistyczne myśli! Poszłam do pokoju aby, oczywiście, pójść spać. Już zgasiłam światło i położyłam się...wróć; przewróciłam się na łóżko, gdy nagle usłyszałam dźwięk SMS-a. Hej;) Jestem Roza. Sorry ze pisze do cb przez esa ale nie moglam cie wogole znalezc! Chcialabym cie poznac! Spotkajmy sie jutro w kawiarni na ul.Hope o godz 7;00. '' Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyła. Nawet nie znam tej dziewczyny! Zaraz, zaraz...Kastiel coś o niej wspominał...przyjaciółka Lysa? Nie pamiętam. Odpisałam jej, że będę i poszłam spać Biegłam przez niemający końca ciemny korytarz. Łzy leciały litrami z moich oczu, przesłaniając mi tym samym pole widzenia. Ale nie dbałam o to. Wiedziałam, że muszę uciekać, zanim to mnie dopadnie. Nie zamieniłam z tym ani słowa, ale wiedziałam, że mnie skrzywdzi jeżeli nie ucieknę. Zobaczyłam światło. Poczułam świeże powietrze. Już tak nie daleko...w tym momencie coś złapało mnie za nogę. "To koniec" pomyślałam przygotowując się na...zaraz...na co? "Cośek" stanął przede mną i ujrzałam wtedy... Gwałtownie się obudziłam. - Co to było do jasnej cholery? - mruknęłam. Byłam cała spocona. Jeszcze czułam dreszcze po koszmarze. - To był tylko sen - zapewniałam samą siebie. Spojrzałam na zegarek. 6:00. "Jeszcze godzina" pomyślałam i już miałam zasnąć, gdy sobie coś przypomniałam; ROZALIA KAWIARNIA 7;00 Nie miałam więc wyboru i musiałam już wstawać. Mamrotałam pod nosem jakie to życie jest okrutne i poszłam się ogarnąć. Swe bajeczne włosy ułożyłam w artystycznym nieładzie. Tradycyjnie nie malowałam się. Założyłam czarną bluzkę-bokserkę i dresy. Do tego czerwone conversy, które kupiłam niedawno. Voila!. Nie chciało mi się jeść, więc od razu wzięłam się za pisanie karteczki informującej, że wyszłam wcześniej i wrócę po szkole. Wzięłam klucze i poszłam w stronę kawiarni. Była 6;30. Dziwnie się spaceruje o tej porze - nikogo nie ma oprócz ludzi, którzy są, moim zdaniem, masochistami, bo chodzą biegać w poranne zimno. Chociaż się z nich naśmiewam, to muszę przyznać, że ich podziwiam. Taki sport też by mi się przydał. Codziennie sobie obiecuję, że jutro zacznę biegać. Tak samo jest z rzuceniem papierosów. Jak można się domyśleć, są to obietnice nie do spełnienia. No, może jutro. Weszłam do kawiarni. W środku przeważały różowe kolory. Na ścianach powieszone były czarno-białe fotografie. Krzesła były szare, lekko podniszczone. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziała białowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w stylu wiktoriańskim. Miała piękne, złote oczy i ładny makijaż. Na przeciwko niej siedział chłopak o niebieskich włosach i różowych (?) oczach. Ubrania miał bardzo...kolorowe. W ogóle wyglądał, jakby ktoś na niego rzygnął tęczą. Białowłosa mnie zauważyła. - Hej Arweno! Tutaj! - krzyknęła machając mi ręką tak, jakbym była w jakimś tłumie ludzi i nie mogła jej zauważyć. Podeszłam do stolika i usiadłam na fotelu. - Jestem Roza i.... - A ja Alexy - przerwał uśmiechnięty chłopak. Chciałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale Rozalia mi przerwała. - Skąd jesteś? Kiedy się tu przeprowadziłaś i dlaczego? Masz rodzeństwo? Co lubisz robić? - Spokojnie, spokojnie! Bo jeszcze ją wystraszysz! - ponownie jej przerwał. - Spoko, nie wystraszyłaś "jej" - uśmiechnęłam się - a odpowiadając na twoje pytaniaJestem z Paryża, przeprowadziłam się pięć dni temu, dlatego, że... - umilkłam. Spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco. - No, może o tym później... - O nie! Sprowadziliśmy cię tu, aby zrobić przesłuchanie, więc musisz nam się wyspowiadać ze WSZYSTKIEGO! - powiedział Alexy. Dalej się szczerzył. Czy uśmiech kiedykolwiek mu spełza z ust? - Uch... nawet nie wiem, komu się spowiadam! Będę mówić dopiero wtedy, kiedy ja przesłucham was! Po wielu prośbach, zaczęli gadać. O Alexy dowiedziałam się, że ma brata bliźniaka (Alpina? Jakoś tak...), uwielbia słuchać muzykę i chodzić na zakupy i jest gejem. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałam okazał się być bardzo otwartym i jest bombą energii oraz optymizmu. Nice. Roza, tak samo jak Alexy, uwielbia zakupy. Jej chłopak (Lee...chyba) jest sprzedawcą ubrań oraz bratem Lysa. Ona sama jest jego przyjaciółką. Ona ma dokładnie taki sam charakter jak Alexy. Lubię takich optymistycznych ludzi, choć sama taka nie jestem.No i ja opowiedziałam i część mojej przeszłości...CZĘŚĆ. Na tym gadaniu zeszło nam ...1;30 godziny... zaczęliśmy się zbierać do szkoły. Wyszliśmy z kawiarni w dobrych nastrojach. - Z kim oprócz nas zdążyłaś się zapoznać? - spytała Roza. - Z Kazikiem, Lysandrem i Natalką... Wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Wybuchnęli śmiechem. Tym razem celowo "zapomniałam' imion, ale udawałam, że nie wiem o co chodzi. - Jutro idziemy na zakupy - oświadczyła mi Rozalia. - A może ja nie chcę, hę? - Bez dyskusji. Nie pozwolę ci NIGDY WIĘCEJ wyjść w dresach. - Popieram - wtrącił Alexy - znajdziemy ci jakąś sukienkę. Widzę cię w jakiejś szarej, co nie Roza? - Zdecydowanie. Przydałoby ci się trochę bardziej dziewczęcego stylu. Do tego takie czarne szpilki i... - Szpilki? Sukienka? Nieeeee! Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę! - rzekłam przerażona. - zostaję przy moim stylu. - No nie wiem czy tylko twoim - rzekła Roza. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. - Czy to był przypadek, że masz DOKŁADNIE taki sam styl jak...Kazik? Bo jakoś wątpię. - Pff... oczywiście, że nie jest to przypadkiem. Po prostu jestem tak sławna, że splagiatował mój styl! - Myślałem, że takie przypadki są tylko w filmach. - Ale że jakie przypadki? - No takie, że spotykają się dwa sobowtóry, które są takie same pod względem wyglądu i charakteru i różnią się tylko płcią... - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że z charakteru też, co? - Bo Roza mówiła mi, że...Ała!!! - w tym momencie Rozalka nadepnęła mu na stopę. - Roza nic ci nie mówiła - syknęła patrząc na niego groźnym wzrokiem. - Ale daj mu dokończyć, chętnie się dowiem... -... - Alexy, możesz mówić... -... - Pff, nie to nie. - zrobiłam obrażoną minę. Alexy spojrzał ze strachem na Rozalię. Ona skinęła tylko głową. - Roza mówiła mi, że on był pierwszym, który cię poznał. I że od razu zaczęliście mieć wspólne tematy. I że odprowadził cię do domu w trakcie lekcji. I że... - Zaraz, zaraz... Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - spytałam Rozalię. - No...ech...teraz wiem! - zręcznie się wymignęła od pytania. -...? - Ech, Kastiel powiedział do Lysowi, a Lys powiedział to Leo, a Leo powiedział to mi. - wypaliła na jednym wdechu. - Och... -... -... -... -... - Pff, jakie z was plotkary! - palnęłam tym samym rozluźniając atmosferę. Zaczęliśmy gadać o różnych pierdołach. Dotarliśmy do szkoły. Rozalka nas opuściła mówiąc, że ma coś do zrobienia. Alexy pociągnął mnie za sobą mówiąc, że pozna mnie z innymi. No więc spotkałam Kim - wysoką dziewczynę, o wysportowanej sylwetce i ciemnej skórze; Violettę - fioletowo-włosą, cichą dziewczynę, o, jak mówił mi Alexy, wielkim talencie artystycznym; Melanię - taką kujonkę, chyba jest zabujana w Natanielku; Iris - rudzielec o niezbyt wysokim intelekcie, oraz Sucrette - przeuroczą, wiecznie zabieganą dziewczynę, która pomaga wszystkim i wszystkiemu. Oprócz tych dziewczyn poznałam jeszcze kilku chłopaków; Armina (brata bliźniaka Alexego. To taki nolife na moje oko), Kentina (przystojny chłopak po szkole wojskowej...chyba jest zakochany w Su...tak na nią patrzy...Awww!)i Dakotę (zboczeniec, na powitanie zaczął się do mnie zalecać...). Alexy mnie opuścił. Szłam w stronę piwnicy, aby zapalić fajkę, gdy nagle stanęła przede mną lalka Barbie z Azjatką nieodrywającą się od szminki oraz zmalowaną brunetką. - Ha! To ty jesteś ta nowa! - powiedziała plastic-fantasic. - Nie, w ogóle. - rzekłam znudzona. Iris ostrzegała mnie przed jakąś Barbie o imieniu...Bamber? - Dobra, nie będę owijać w bawełnęnie kręć się więcej koło Kastiela, zrozumiałaś? - Bo...? - Bo go stać na więcej niż na taką osobę jak ty! - Twierdzisz, że już go uwiodłam? Jesteś w nim zakochana, czy co? -... - Och, rozumiem. Przykro mi, ale już wzięliśmy ślub, a wczoraj urodziłam naszą trójkę dzieci. - Nie nabijaj się! - powiedziała wyraźnie wkurwiona. - Pożałujesz, nie wiesz z kim zadarłaś! - z tymi o to groźbami odeszła szepcząc o czymś z Azjatką. Uwielbiam wkurzać ludzi ♥ Poszłam do piwnicy, by móc (w końcu!) zapalić fajkę. Lecz gdy otworzyłam drzwi, poczułam zapach znajomego dymu. Spośród niego wyłonił się nie kto inny niż Kastiel. Nie widząc mej twarzy szybko wyrzucił papierosa depcząc po nim. Miał przerażoną minę. - Nie przeszkadzaj sobie - powiedziałam siadając na podłodze i opierając się o ścianę. - Ach, to tylko ty. - Fajnie. - Nie no, zrozum, gdyby to była np. Delanay to miałbym przerąbane. Uroczą profesorkę Delanay miałam okazję poznać na korytarzy, kiedy poznawałam się z Su. Cytuję"Co wy tu ku... robicie?!?! Nie macie nic innego do roboty?! Do nauki, już!". - Ach, rozumiem. - rzekłam wyciągając fajkę. Kas przyłączył się do mnie. Paliliśmy w ciszy. Ale nie takiej niezręcznej, tylko takiej... nie niezręcznej? Nie wiem, jak inaczej to nazwać. Przerwał nam dzwonek. Wyciągnęłam plan lekcji. Biologia. A biologia=p. Delanay. P. Delanay=krzyk. Krzyk=mój stres. Mój stres=wyżywanie się na innych/wypalanie całej paczki papierosów. Wpadłam więc na jakże genialny pomysł, aby sobie tu zostać. I tak też zrobiłam. Kas spojrzał na mnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Ktoś tu się buntuje przeciwko lekcjom? - Ta. - I zamierzasz tutaj zostać? - Ta. - W takim razie cię gdzieś porwę. -Ta...czekaj, co? - nim się zorientowałam szłam...wróć; byłam ciągnięta przez Kasa w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Wyszliśmy na ulicę. W drodze ciągle pytałam "porywacza" gdzie mnie ciągnie. Oczywiście mi nie odpowiadał, tylko patrzył na mnie ze swoim typowym uśmieszkiem. Po 10 minutach drogi straciłam orientację w terenie. Nie miałam pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy. Dotarliśmy do jakiegoś uroczego parku. Zieleń była tu niesamowicie soczysta. Przy murowanych ścieżkach stały drewniane ławki. Po środku było wielkie jezioro, ale nie takie brudne, jak to zwykle jest w parkach - woda była tu niesamowicie czysta. Patrzyłam chwilę na krajobraz z zachwytem. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie rudzielec. - Strasznie dzisiaj gorąco, co? - Yyy...no tak...ale...- spojrzałam na niego. Wiedziałam co zamierza. - O nie! Nie mam zamiaru być mokra...-zaczęłam się cofać a on przybliżać z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. Niestety, poszłam o krok za daleko i wpadłam do jeziora. Na szczęście się nie utopiłam. Kastiel zwijał się ze śmiechu. - No to mnie wyręczyłaś, hahaha! - Pff...-udałam obrażoną. Zrobił zmartwioną minę. Skorzystałam z chwili jego nie uwagi. Pociągnęłam go za rękaw koszulki i wciągnęłam tym samym do wody. Teraz to ja się zwijałam ze śmiechu. Miał naburmuszoną minę. -Już nie jesteś moją koleżanką! - Haha, głuptas z ciebie! - Pff, mogłabyś przynajmniej udawać, że w to wierzysz. Przez cały czas chlapaliśmy się wodą i śmialiśmy. Niestety Kas chlapnął na mnie tak bardzo, że zaczęłam się krztusić i podtapiać. Na początku myślał, że udaję i zaczął się śmiać. Ale po chwili zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i wziąwszy mnie na ręce wyciągnął mnie na brzeg. Trochę kasłałam, ale w końcu się ogarnęłam. Kastiel patrzył na mnie z troską w oczach. Podał mi suchą kurtkę. - S-sorry... Zrobiłam obrażoną minę. - Foch forever - powiedziałam wyciągając rękę na znak focha - mów do ręki. - Pff, głupia jesteś. - Ja? Ja jestem głupia? Dopiero co chciałeś mnie zabić, sadysto jeden, i jeszcze śmiesz mnie nazywać głupią? Ja ci pokażę...- powiedziałam chwytając w ręce wodę i chlapiąc nią w niego. Ten zaczął mnie łaskotać. Cholera, znowu się dałam! - K-Kastiel, haha, przestań natychmiast! B-bo...kurwa no przestań! - Cięty język cię nie uratuje przed zagładą! - W-weź, zaraz się zmoczę! - Masz się gdzie umyć. Błagałam go o litość jeszcze długo a on ciągle się ze mną droczył. Ale na szczęście przestał. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Byliśmy tu już...4 godziny?! W natychmiastowym tempie zaczęłam się zbierać. - Co ci? - spytał zdezorientowany Kastiel - Wiesz która godzina? 18;00! Muszę spadać do domu! - O nie, nie pozwolę ci na to - znów ten uśmieszek. - Jasne... idę sobie. - Haha, myślisz że tak po prostu sobie pójdziesz? Nie. - Nic mnie tu nie trzyma - warknęłam. Nie miałam pojęcia o co mu chodzi. Już miałam iść, gdy nagle zrozumiałam - nie znałam drogi... - Kastiel do cholery jasnej, którędy do mojego domu?!?!?! Nabijał się jeszcze ze mnie przez parę minut a potem zaczął odprowadzać do domu. - Kas? - Czego? - Jakaś blondyna się do mnie przypierdoliła mówiąc, żebym się do ciebie nie zbliżała. Ona się w tobie zabujała. - Ach, mówisz o Amber i jej chołocie... - Ta. - Ech, wiem że się zakochała. To trwa już od 12 lat. - Powiedz mi jak to było. - Nie. - ...? - Ech, no dobra... Amber jest siostrą ... Tereski - zachichotałam - Tereska nie był taki święty jak jest teraz. Dokuczał Amberzycy. No i, któregoś razu w parku zepsuł jej taką lalkę. I ona strasznie ryczała, tak głośno, że nie mogłem tego znieść. Więc naprawiłem jej tę lalkę. I od tej pory się na mnie uwzięła. - Zaraz...chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...Tereska był tym "złym" a ty "dobrym"??? - A co, dalej tak jest przecież - wyszczerzył się. - No tak, masz anielski charakter. - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Zanim się skapnęłam byliśmy już pod moim domem. - Do jutra. - Cze. Weszłam do salonu. Na stole był już obiad. A przy stole siedziała Titi. Przysiadłam się i jedząc opowiadałam o dzisiejszym dniu. Myślałam, że będzie na mnie zła. Ale ona tylko się śmiała. Coraz bardziej ją lubię. Umyłam zęby i poszłam spać. Mieszkam w Bridge Port już miesiąc i... No cóż, stwierdźcie sami jak mi tutaj jest; mam swoją "paczkę", składającą się z Su, Rozalii, Alexego, Lysandra i Kastiela. Ich wszystkich mogę spokojnie nazwać swymi przyjaciółmi.... wszystkich oprócz Kasa - jego tydzień temu mianowałam "braciszkiem" (ja jestem "siostrzyczką"). Wszystkich spoza naszego jakże zacnego grona nawet lubię. Oczywiście, oprócz Natanielka... niby taki miły, a jednak pieprzony cham! 2 tygodnie temu, kiedy zaczęłam go trochę "zaczepiać" nazwał mnie suką... co ja mu zrobiłam? Rozumiem, że niektórzy nie umieją wyczuć sarkazmu, którego używam notorycznie, ale żeby wygadywać o mnie takie rzeczy? Dlaczego mnie nienawidzi? Nie wiem. Ale nie ważne. Jeżeli jeszcze nie skumaliście jak się czuję, to wam to wyjaśnię - czuję się zajebiście. Zaczynam wierzyć, że mój żywot ma sens. I że mam dla kogo go prowadzić. Przetarłam oczy. Wymacałam budzik na etażerce. Wstałam o...10:00?!?! - Kurwa, no! - krzyknęłam sfrustrowana. Zaczęłam się szykować w błyskawicznym tempie - Czy tylko ja mam takiego farta?! Byłam w szlafroku. Czesałam włosy równocześnie myjąc zęby. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. - Nie mam czaszu lisztonoszu lub kimoliek jezteś! - wrzasnęłam z pianą w ustach. Gościu chyba mnie nie usłyszał, bo dalej dobijał się do drzwi. Otworzyłam drzwi z niewyobrażalną siłą. Nie patrząc kto przede mną stoi zaczęłam się wydzierać. - Głuchy jeszteś?! Jesztem jusz szpóśniona! Więcz...- wtedy skapnęłam się, z kim rozmawiam. To był Kas... - Mi ciebie też miło widzieć, siostrzyczko. Można wiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś tak wkurwiona, za przeproszeniem? - zapytał "grzecznie"... - Ty...- wyplułam pastę na podłogę - Na lekcje, już! - wrzasnęłam. - Spokojnie, mamo - wyszczerzył się - nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale dzisiaj mamy sobotę...- wytrzeszczyłam oczy i złapałam się za głowę... Czy tylko ja jestem taka tępa...? - Oj. - Oj? - Ekghem... no więc ten... - ...? - ... - Domagam się od ciebie oficjalnych przeprosin za nakrzyczenie i narażenie mojego zdrowia na załamanie psychiczne. - Dobrze, w takim razie zapraszam na herbatkę - Kas skrzywił się - ...colę? - z grymasu przerodził się szeroki uśmiech - Okay, wchodź do salonu, zaraz będę, tylko się ogarnę w łazience - Kastiel złapał mnie zadziornie za nadgarstek. - Nie zaprosisz mnie tam? - Sorra, to jest zarezerwowane tylko dla Rozy i Su - wytknęłam mu język i poszłam do łazienki. Poczułam lekkie kołowanie w głowie. Skapnęłam się, że jestem cholernie zmęczona. Rozebrałam się i weszłam pod prysznic. Ubrałam się i poszłam do swojego pokoju aby go trochę ogarnąć. Wielkie było me zaskoczenie, gdy... na swoim łóżku ujrzałam Kassiego... Gapił się na sufit. - Co tam jest takiego ciekawego? - zapytałam bez wyrazu. Kas zaczął się śmiać. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Wskazał palcem na żyrandol. Spojrzałam w górę...były tam...czerwony stanik wiszący na lampie i czarne bokserki ze śladami szminki na tyle...no tak, czy wspominałam, że przedwczoraj organizowałam imprezę? Nie? Oj... - Widzę, że nie próżnowałaś - uśmiechnął się zaczepiście. - Pff... to nie moje - zaczęłam się bronić... - No że stanik nie twój to wierzę...ale wiesz... często chodzisz w męskich ciuchach, więc nie jestem pewien co do bokserek... Rzuciłam się na niego i zaczęłam go bić poduszkami. - Ty...odwołaj to! - Grozisz mi? - zaśmiał się i zaczął mnie łaskotać...znowu! - Nieeeeeeeeee! Tylko nie....hahahha, przestań! Nie zabijaj! Torturował mnie jeszcze trochę, ale w końcu odpuścił i poszliśmy do salonu. Otworzyłam lodówkę i nalałam colę sobie i braciszkowi. Nagle głośno zaburczało mi w brzuchu. - Ktoś tu się domaga śniadania...- powiedział Kas. - Prędzej czekolady - rzekłam wyciągając słodkość z szafki. Ale mój gość mi przeszkodził... - Ej, chyba nie zamierzasz zjeść tego na śniadanie? - Zamierzam. - Oszalałaś? Gruba będziesz! - Co z tego? Z resztą, od kiedy troszczysz się o moją linię, hę? - Od teraz - powiedział zabierając mi czekoladę. Próbowałam mu ją wyrwać, ale nie miałam szans- Kassi jest zbyt wysoki. Schował słodycz na najwyższą półkę. - Umrę z głodu! - To zjedz śniadanie. - Nie mam. - To zrób. - Nie mam siły! - Chciałaś powiedzieć nie chce ci się? -... - Masz jajka? - Tsa. - To będzie jajecznica. - C-co? Nim się obejrzałam "rzucił" mnie na kanapę i poszedł wyciągać składniki z lodówki. - Chcesz spalić mi kuchnię? - Chcesz umrzeć z głodu? - No nie, ale... - To łaskawie się zamknij i włącz sobie serial. Nie odzywałam się więcej. Spoglądałam w jego stronę aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku...ale kiedy tylko to widział posyłał mi mordercze spojrzenie. W końcu poczułam zachęcające zapachy. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i poszłam w stronę Kasa. Wkładał jajecznicę na talerze. - Voila! - rzekł niczym zawodowy kucharz. - Smacznego. - Smacznego...- czekałam, aż on pierwszy zje trochę. Zauważył to. - Na co czekasz? Na specjalne zaproszenie? - Nie... po prostu nie wiem, co tam dosypałeś. Jeżeli danie jest zatrute umrzesz pierwszy. - Bardzo śmieszne - mruknął biorąc kęs jajecznicy - Widzisz? Żyję. Zachęcona zjadłam trochę i...rozpłynęłam się! - Mmm... To jest pyszne! Braciszku, nie chwaliłeś się, że masz talent kulinarny! Wpadaj częściej - puściłam mu oczko. - Heh, nie przyzwyczajaj się. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę Maca. Pogadaliśmy o różnych pierdołach. Nagle coś mi się przypomniało. - Kazik? -...nie nazywaj mnie tak... - Ech, no już panie obrażalski, spokojnie. Kastielu? - Czego? - Nie żeby mi twoje towarzystwo nie odpowiadało, ale po coś przylazł? - ...tak po prostu. - Znam cię. Nigdy nie przychodzisz tak po prostu. Co jest? -... -...? - Nic, na serio. - powiedział tak chłodno, że aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł. - Kurwa, Kastiel, co się dzieje?! - STARZY SIĘ DZIEJĄ! ZADOWOLONA?! - wybuchnął. Wstał z krzesła i zaczął walić pięścią o ścianę. - Pohamuj się. Zrobisz mi dziurę w ścianie. - rzekłam spokojnie. Wiedziałam, co czuje - jego rodzice rzadko kiedy przyjeżdżali do miasta. Cholernie go irytowali. Najchętniej, jak sam mówił, by mieszkał sam. Nie to, że nienawidził rodziców, nie nie. Lubił ich, ale nie mógł ich znieść na dłuższą metę. - Kiedy przyjadą? - Już są. Przyjechali wczoraj wieczorem. I wiesz o czym kurwa zaczęli pierdolić?! O TYM, ŻE MIAŁEM NAGANĘ PÓŁ ROKU TEMU! I ŻE OPUŚCIŁEM KILKA LEKCJI, I ŻE BYŁEM U DYRY!!! - Nie drzyj się tak. Jestem wyrozumiała, ale jeśli się nie powstrzymasz to cię, za przeproszeniem, wypierdolę z domu. - powiedziałam spokojnie, ale stanowczo i twardo. Od razu się uspokoił i usiadł na przeciwko mnie. Miał spuszczoną głowę. - Mogę ci jakoś pomóc, czy przyszedłeś się tylko wyżalić? -...nie wiem. - Na ile przyjechali? Nie odpowiedział. W tym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. - Tak..?...CO?!?!?!?! - rozłączył się gwaltownie. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - ZOSTAJĄ NA MIESIĄC! MIESIĄC, rozumiesz?!?!- schował twarz w dłoniach. Szczerze mówiąc, nie widziałam go jeszcze w takim stanie. Podeszłam i przytuliłam go. - Hej - szepnęłam - będzie okej. Spróbuj ich jakoś znieść. - Nie dam rady. - Jeżeli po tygodniu stwierdzisz, że nie udaje ci się do przyjdź do mnie z paczką ubrań. Przetrzymam cię jeśli chcesz. - Serio? - Serio serio - wyszczerzyłam się. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Na twarzy braciszka zmalował się tradycyjny, chamski uśmieszek. - Czy to nie jest przypadkiem wymówka do tego, aby mieć okazję mnie podglądać w piżamie? - Absolutnie. To mój jedyny cel życiowy - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Wybuchnęliśmy szaleńczym śmiechem. W końcu się opanowaliśmy. - Tak właściwie, to gdzie jest twoja ciotka? - spytał niespodzianie Kastiel. - Euch... - zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam o tym zielonego pojęcia. Zerknęłam na telefon...- Ach, napisała mi, że będzie w poniedziałek. Jest na delegacji. I...Roza mi coś napisała, czekaj chwilę. ''Dzisiaj u mnie w domu impreza. Zaczyna sie o 21;00 ale ty masz byc o 15;00. Przy okazji wiesz co jest z Kasem? Nie odpisuje mi na esa a tez jest zaproszony! Buziaki ;3 - Kas, sprawdź wiadomości. Rozalia robi imprezę. - Och, to prawda... oczywiście nie zapytała mnie, czy w ogóle CHCĘ przyjść. - Przecież to Rozalia, czego ty wymagasz? - W sumie... Spojrzałam na zegarek. 14:00. A do domu Rozy jedzie się godzinę. - Nie to, że mam cię dosyć, ale kazała mi przyjść za godzinę. - Okay, zrozumiałem. Do zobaczenia o 21;00 - puścił mi oczko. - Nara. - Hej, poczekaj chwilę! Odwróciłam się. - Wiesz ... uch... dzięki - Nie dosłyszałam...? - uwielbiam się z nim droczyć - Ech, przecież wiesz że to ponad moje siły - przewrócił oczami. Ale zaraz po tym spojrzał wprost na mnie - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co. Też byś to dla mnie zrobił. - Heh, to prawda. Cześć. - Cześć. Poszliśmy w przeciwne strony. Szczerze mówiąc, zrobiło mi się tak... miło...ciepło? Nie wiem jak to ująć. Ale fajnie, że mogłam zaoferować pomoc bratu. Poszłam w stronę przystanku. Kiedy autobus podjechał wsiadłam do niego i skasowałam bilet. Byłam tuż przed domem mej przyjaciółki. Był to duży, szary dom, w stylu wiktoriańskim. Ciekawe dlaczego? ;) Zapukałam. - Jesteś punktualnie! Chodź, muszę cię przyszykować! Su już jest, za sześć godzin będą wszyscy! - krzyczała podekscytowana. Jej piękne, długie włosy związane były w koka. Na twarzy miała już tapetę. Ale muszę przyznać, że wyglądała w niej pięknie. Wciągnęła mnie do swojego pokoju. W środku zastałam Su. - Cześć Ar! - krzyknęła jak zwykle w niezwykle dobrym humorze - Roza miała mnie teraz wytapetować i... - Wytapetować? - wydarła się Roza - Masz mnie za jakąś wieśniarę czy co? Robię NAJ-PIĘK-NIEJ-SZY makeup na świecie! - Hahaha, to prawda! - uśmiechnęłam się. Rozalia zaczęła malować Sucrette. Kiedy skończyła, zobaczyłam...kogoś....WOW! Rozalka zrobiła CUDO! - WOW! - opadła mi szczena - Roza, naprawdę masz talent. - Haha, przecież wiem! - wyszczerzyła się wyraźnie z siebie dumna. - A teraz kolej na ciebie! - C-co? Ale ja nie chcę mieć makijażu! Nieee, nie rób mi tego! Roza i Su zachichotały. - Hihihi, nie chcesz się komuś spodobać, czy co? - śmiała się Sucrette. - Pff... po prostu nie lubię... - Nie ma dyskusji! - Roza siłą zaciągnęła mnie przed toaletkę. Malowała mnie chyba z pół godziny. Kiedy skończyła...wyglądałam jakoś...inaczej...cóż, ładnie, nie zaprzeczam...no dobra... BOSKO! - O-M-G - Su opadła szczena - i gdzie jest ta Ar ukrywająca się za męskimi ubraniami? Nie ma! Zniknęła! - zaczęła gestykulować rękami zniknięcie, co wyglądało bardzo zabawnie. Wszystkie trzy wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Była już 17:00. Zaczęłyśmy dekorować dom w miejscach, gdzie miała odbywać się impreza. Rozalia zamknęła na klucz wszystkie sypialnie i gabinety...oprócz sypialni rodziców. - Dlaczego nie zamykasz tego pokoju? - Bo rodziców nie ma w domu. - No i? - Ech, co ty, nie wiesz, co się robi na ostrych imprezach? - puściła mi oczko. - Choć chyba jednak wiesz... - To znaczy? - Na ostatniej imprezie...ostro balowałaś z Dakem... - Z Dakem?! Kurwa, robiłam to z tym popaprańcem??? Roza wybuchła śmiechem. - Ale chyba nie straciłaś z NIM dziewictwa? - Na szczęście nie. - odetchnęła. Po paru minutach do domu wszedł jakiś przystojny, wysoki brunet, o ciemnobrązowych oczach. Ubrany był w ciemne jeansy, czarne conversy, bluzkę ze znakiem wolności oraz kolorową czapkę z daszkiem. Do tego słuchawki. W ręku trzymał jakiś sprzęt. - Hejo Rozalio i...? - spojrzał na mnie uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, ujawniając tym samym szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów. - Ach, Arweno, to Joe, Joe - Arwena. Joe będzie DJ-em. - wyszczerzyłam się do chłopaka i podaliśmy sobie ręce na przywitanie. Muszę przyznać, że niezłe z niego cia...CO KURWA??? O CZYM JA W OGÓLE MYŚLĘ?! - Miło mi. Gdzie rozpakować sprzęt? - Rozalka wskazała mu puste miejsce w ogromnym salonie - Okay, zaraz wszystko będzie gotowe. Widzimy się później - ponownie się do mnie uśmiechnął i odszedł. Roza zachichotała. - Chyba wpadłaś mu w oko... - Jeszcze słowo a zginiesz! - warknęłam, choć również byłam rozbawiona. Muszę przyznać, że dawno nie flirtowałam z chłopakami i trochę mi tego brakuje...I ZNOWU TE POPIEPRZONE MYŚLI??? CO SIĘ ZE MNĄ DZIEJE??? Z mego rozpaczania nad tym, jak bardzo jestem popieprzona wyrwał mnie jakiś męski głos. - Dzień dobry, wiesz może gdzie znajdę Rozalię? - spytał jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak. Miał ciemne oczy. ubrany był w stylu wiktoriańskim. Wyglądał na kilka lat starszego ode mnie. To musi być... - Ach, czy to ty jesteś tym słynnym Leem? - uśmiechnęłam się życzliwie. - Heh, nie jestem ani słynny, ani Lee. Jestem Leo - odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Ha, byłam blisko! Roza ciągle o tobie opowiada...i Lys też coś wspominał. A wracając do twego pytaniawyszła do łazienki. - Dzięki. - zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów - Niech zgadnęArwena? - Bingo! - Haha, do zobaczenia później! - Cześć! Poszłam na taras zapalić fajkę. Sprawdziłam czas20;50. Tylko 10 minut...Dopaliłam fajkę i poszłam do pokoju przebrać się w imprezowe ciuchy. Wybrałam krótką, czerwoną sukienkę z dużym wycięciem na plecach. Była dosyć obcisła. Do tego czerwone szpilki...nigdy więcej...spojrzałam w lustrowyglądałam pięknie, choć moim zdaniem zbyt wyzywająco. 20:55. Zeszłam na dół. Ujrzała mnie Rozalia. Miała na sobie PRZE-PIĘ-KNĄ czarną sukienkę i czarne, długie i sznurowane koturny. Sięgały jej do kolan. Wyglądała bosko. Ale obok niej stał jakiś gościu, którego z pewnością znam...no tak...to taki rudy gościu... - Och, jesteś w końcu! - krzyknęła do mnie Rozalka!- wiedziałam, że w tej sukience będziesz wyglądać idealnie! Kastiel, prawda, że Ar wygląda ślicznie? Miał na sobie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, czarne jeansy i czarną, gładką bluzkę. Do tego czerwone conversy. Po chwili raczył obdarzyć mnie spojrzeniem i...szczena mu opadła. Dosłownie. Zachichotałam. - Kazik, wiem, że fajnie wyglądam ale bez przesady... Rozalia wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Haha, czerwone zestawy najlepiej się sprawdzają! Chodź, zapytamy innych chłopaków co sądzą o tym outficie...przygotowanym przeze mnie! - powiedziała z dumą. - Okay... - Hola, hola! - Kas się otrząsnął. Spojrzał na mnie ze swoim typowym uśmieszkiem. - Najpierw cię porywam. - A może ja chcę sę poflirtować, co? - palnęłam. - Pff, poflirtujesz ze mną - nie czekając na moją odpowiedź zaciągnął mnie na taras. Zdążyłam zagestykulować Rozie, że zobaczymy się później. Byliśmy z Kastielem na dworze. Wyciągał fajkę. Przy okazji dał mi jedną. - Jak tam po spotkaniu z rodzicami? -... -...? - Źle. - To znaczy? -... Stanęłam przed nim patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Mów, bo się na ciebie wkurwię. - ...kazali mi się wyprowadzić. - zachłysnęłam się dymem z papierosa. - J-jak to wyprowadzić?! - ...pokłóciliśmy się o moje oceny. Zacząłem im tłumaczyć, że mam w dupie jakie będę miał cyferki na koniec roku. A oni na to, że to zaważy o moim "być albo nie być". No i ja im powiedziałem co o nich myślę. Więc kazali mi spierdalać. Wziąłem parę swoich rzeczy i poszedłem do hotelu. - Przykro mi... weź jutro resztę rzeczy z domu i wbijaj do mnie. Przechowam cię na jakiś czas. - Nie musisz się nade mną litować. - Nie lituję się. Pamiętasz jaki mieliśmy układ? Poza tym, nie przyjmuję odmowy. Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. - Wiesz, jeszcze raz dzięki. - Co? Nie usłyszałam...? - Pff, gówno. Zazęliśmy żartować o różnych rzeczach. Po jakimś czasie doszedł do nas Lysander i Alexy. Chłopaki zaczęli chwalić mój wygląd. Teraz to już w ogóle miałam komplet idealnyczerwone włosy, czerwona sukienka, czerwone szpilki, czerwone usta i czerwone policzki... Odeszłam od chłopaków (bez skojarzeń!) i podeszłam do Joe. - A więc zdecydowałaś się mnie odwiedzić? Stęskniłaś się? - uśmiechnął się uroczo. - Absolutnie. Nie no, po prostu miałam ochotę cię pozaczepiać. Co będziesz zapodawać?- Joe podał mi jakąś listę. Było 30 punktów z nazwami utworów. Głównie muzyka pop, disco polo, rock (uff, już się bałam, że umrę!) i jakieś wolne kawałki. - I co? Jest tragicznie? - Nie nie, na moje oko jest w porzo. - Heh, to dobrze. Zależało mi na twoim zdaniu. - Bo...? - Bo słyszałem od Rozalki, że masz niezwykły talent muzyczny. - C-co? T-tak ci p-powiedziała? - speszyłam się. - Haha, tak! Chciałbym się o tym kiedyś przekonać! - Ech...Roza przesadza...ja...trochę słucham muzyki ale... - Oj, już nie bądź taka skromna! - wyszczerzył się. W tym momencie do domu wpadł tłum ludzi. W tym miksolog, który rozłożył alkohol w błyskawicznym tempie. Większości osób nie znałam. Joe puścił muzykę. Potańczyłam z paroma osobami. I natrafiłam na ... Lysandra. - Cześć Lysio! - O, witaj Arweno - uśmiechnął się - zatańczymy? - Pewnie. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć w rytm muzyki. Muszę przyznać, że nam obojgu nieźle szło. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła pożegnałam Lysa i poszłam po alkohol.Wzięłam piwko i już miałam usiąść na kanapie, gdy... - Arwena! - krzyknęła Iris - chodź, w pokoju rodziców Rozy będziemy grać w butelkę! - Już idę. Poszłyśmy z rudzielcem do pokoju. Byli tu sami ludzie z Amorisa. "Obcy" pozostali na parkiecie. Zamknęłam drzwi. Ku mej rozpaczy była tu też Amberzyca...choć Kastiel chyba był przerażony jeszcze bardziej. Zaczęła kręcić Roza. Wypadło na Dake'a. Musiał zdjąć spodnie. Potem był Armin (musiał pocałować Kentina...), Kim (wypić całą butelkę wina), Lys (pokazać swój tatuaż...Su była cała w skowronkach XD) i na koniec...Ja. Lysander spojrzał na mnie przebiegłym wzrokiem. Ech, przecież to tylko Lys...nie zrobi nic strasznego... - Hmm...pomyślmy...- zaczął się zastanawiać. - Masz piękną sukienkę. Ale chętniej bym cię zobaczył bez niej...- promile chyba zaczęły działać.... - C-CO?! : - Jeśli odrzucasz, to dasz mi fanta w postaci...zastanowię się - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. No i musiałam się rozebrać. Część chłopaków zagwizdała na widok mojej czerwonej bielizny...Oczywiście, najpilniejszymi obserwatorami mojego biustu byli półnagi Dake i Kassi... - No siostrzyczko, teraz to już cię nie będę wyśmiewał od płaskiej deski! - Pierdol się!- warknęłam i zakręciłam. Wypadło na...Kastiela. Jak miło. Zrobił przerażoną minę. - Prawda czy wyzwanie? -...wyzwanie...? - Hm...- musiałam wymyślić coś w ramach zemsty...już wiem! - rozbierz się do gaci i załóż królicze uszy oraz kokardę. - wytrzeszczył oczy - też cię kocham! - posłałam mu buziaka. - Nienawidzę cię...- zaczął się rozbierać. Roza podała mu królicze uszy i kokardkę. Wszystkie laski i Alexy gapił/ły się chamsko na jego ciałko. Wzięłam łyk piwa a potem...nie pamiętam. Promienie porannego słońca rozpieszczały moją skórę. Czułam miły, korzenny zapach. Przytuliłam osobnika, z którego on się wydobywał, i przejechałam mu po mięśniach brzucha. Było mi tak przyjemnie, że aż westchnęłam. Ewidentnie ktoś tulił moją nogę. Miałam ochotę, aby ta chwila się nie koń....zaraz....O CZYM JA MYŚLAŁAM DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?! Zerwałam się gwałtownie. Byłam na łóżku z...Kastielem, ubranym w królicze uszy i...nic więcej....oraz z Lysandrem, który miał te same uszy...i bokserki, na szczęście...Zaraz...czy to oznacza, że ja...z nimi...obojgiem....wolę nie wiedzieć... Nagle wpadłam na wprost GENIELNY pomysł. Delikatnie, tak aby nie obudzić króliczków, zeszłam z łóżka i wyciągnęłam telefon (na szczęście leżał na szafce nocnej). Weszłam w aparat i...ha! Kompromitujące zdjęcie gotowe! Kiedy zobaczyłam efekt, nie mogłam wytrzymać, i wybuchłam śmiechem. Obudziło to Lysa (myślisz, że Kasa też? Hahaha, suchar tygodnia!). Wtedy zobaczył Kastiela.... - Aaaaa! - wrzasnał przerażony tym samym budząc śpiocha - co ty tu, za przeproszeniem, kurwa robisz?! - A ty, jak śmiesz być w MOIM łóżku, w weekend, i masz czelność jeszcze budzić mnie tak wcześnie?! Wtedy nie potrafiłam już hamować emocji i zaczęłam się zwijać ze śmiechu. I w końcu raczyli na mnie spojrzeć...niestety. Wybuchnęli śmiechem i aż się złapali za boki. Spojrzałam na nich pytająco. - Widzę, że nie próżnowałaś tej nocy kotku - próbował opanować śmiech Kas. - C-co? Przecież to ja was zastałam w tej o to sytuacji! I czemu mówisz do mnie kotku?- spytałam zdezorientowana. Chłopcy ponownie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Lysio niewyraźnie wskazał ręką na lustro. Przyjrzałam się...byłam głupia, głupia, GŁUPIA! W odbiciu ujrzałam siebie w czerwonej bieliźnie, kocich uszach i doczepionym ogonem. - Tyle, że ja nie robiłam tego ze swoją kumpelą - wytknęłam im język. Oczywiście, kłamałam, bo spałam razem z nimi...ale NIE MOGĄ tego wiedzieć. - A skąd możesz wiedzieć? - Heh, mam mocną głowę i WSZYSTKO pamiętam. - To dlaczego się tak zdumiałaś, kiedy zobaczyłaś się w tym stroju? -... - Poza tym, nawet ja wszystkiego nie pamiętam. - A co ty? Król alkoholu? Wątpię. Jestem lepsza w tej dziedzinie. - Jaaaasne. Całą trójką dostaliśmy głupawki. Niestety, ktoś nam musiał przeszkodzić. Do pokoju weszła Peggy, nasza szkolna reporterka. - Hej! Chciałam was tylko poinformować, że od poniedziałku będziecie NAJSŁAWNIEJSI w szkole! Do jutra! - Ej, poczekaj! - złapałam ją za ramię - J-jak to my? Chyba króliczki! - Coo? Przecież też tam byłaś! Och, urwał ci się film? - wydała mnie...- Masz, to jest jeden egzemplarz szkolnej gazetki! Do zobaczenia! - wyszła zostawiając nam papierek. Od razu chciałam go wyrzucić do kosza, jednak Lysio mnie powstrzymał. I przewinął na pierwszą stronę...byliśmy tam my troje...ruchający się w trójkącie... Tytuł gazetki? "Królowa melanżu i jej playboye w akcji"... -... -... -... - HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! - Ja i Kas wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Lysio chwilę się dąsał, ale zaraz po tym do nas dołączył. I znowu nam ktoś przerwał... - No hej, jak tam u was w trójkąciku? - do pokoju wszedł Alexy...widać było, że ma kaca... - Pfff...byliśmy pijani... - Podobno masz mocną głowę? - wyszczerzył się Lysio. - Ech... - HAHA! - zaśmiał się Alexy. - Hej, z nas się śmiejesz, a sam ruchałeś się z Kim! - krzyknęłam. Wiedziałam o tym, bo zobaczyłam w gazetce...i jeszcze trochę innych informacji. - C-CO?! - krzyknął przerażony Alexy. - Heh, ty też nic nie pamiętasz, oprócz striptizu Ar? - zapytał rozbawiony Kastiel. - MOJEGO STRIPTIZU?! - Dake dał ci to wyzwanie - Lyś próbował opanować śmiech. - Eghem....idę do domu...- umilkłam. Coś sobie przypomniałam....nie pamiętam, gdzie są moje ciuchy. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać pokój...i znalazłam...moja sukienka była pocięta na kawałki.... - Hahaha, striptiz musiał być ostry! - zaśmiał się Alexy. - Gdzie jest Roza? - spytałam. - Na górze, z Leo - niebiesko włosy puścił mi oczko. - Heh, niestety muszę im przerwać. - owinęłam się kocem leżącym na łóżku i poszłam w stronę drzwi. - Nie zostaniesz z nami jeszcze trochę? - spytał Kas zadziornie. - W twoich snach, braciszku - posłałam mu buziaczka i wyszłam ownięta od stóp do głów. Kierunek: sypialnia Rozy. Zapukałam i weszłam do środka. Spodziewałam się, że zastam Leo i Rozalkę w...niezręcznej sytuacji. Ale się myliłam. Kiedy weszłam, Leo już nie było. A Rozalia, choć wyglądała jak zwykle pięknie, to miała wory pod oczami. - Hej...mogę pożyczyć jakieś ciuchy? - Och, było aż tak ostro? - spytała zadziornie. - Heh, nic nie pamiętasz? - Kompletnie. Pustka w mojej głowie - zaśmiałyśmy się. Dała mi jakieś jeansy i t-shirt. Ubrałam się i poszłam do domu. Tam umyłam się i ogarnęłam. Zrobiłam śniadanie i zaczęłam przeglądać telefon. 2 wiadomości. Hej mala! Chcialem ci tylko powiedziec ze swietnie wygladalas w swoim czerwonym komplecie ;) Do poniedzialku! ~Dake Ech, zbok pieprzony... Bede o 13;00 ~Kastiel Ach, no tak, przecież miał się u mnie zatrzymać...kompletnie zapomniałam. Obczaiłam, że w domu jest jeszcze jeden pokój. Mały, niezagospodarowany. Postanowiłam wstawić tam materac, posłanie, komodę, której nikt nie używa...i już! Minutę po tym, kiedy skończyłam, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam. Oczywiście, ujrzałam Kastiela z walizką i futerałem od gitary. Heh, to dziwne, ale przypominał mi mnie, kiedy się tutaj przeprowadzałam...tylko on nie miał takiej załamanej mordki. - Cześć. - Cześć. Chodź, i czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Mam dla ciebie jakiś pokój. - A już liczyłem, że będę spać z tobą - westchnął teatralnie smutno. - Marzenia...- puściłam mu oczko. Zaprowadziłam go do jego pokoju. Odłożył rzeczy. Poszliśmy do salonu i pogadaliśmy o paru pierdołach. - Twojej ciotce nie będzie przeszkadzało, że tutaj trochę pomieszkam? -...- zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nawet nie zapytałam jej o zdanie. - Zaniemówiłaś? - Ech, nie pytałam jej.... - Hehe, wyglądasz nawet przekonująco w roli buntowniczki. - Pff, po prostu zapomniałam! - Jasne. - Dobra, idę do niej zadzwonić. Kilka sygnałów i...usłyszałam coś dziwnego...jęki...? To brzmiało, jak....szybko się rozłączyłam. Złapałam się za głowę. A więc to robi Titi na delegacjach?! Poczułam, że Kas kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. - Co jest? -...powiedzmy, że ciocia ma dosyć...interesujące zajęcia na delegacjach. - spojrzał na mnie pytająco.- Ewidentnie się z kimś kochała...więc załóżmy, że się zgodziła - uśmiechnęłam się. Odwzajemnił gest. Postanowiliśmy, że włączymy jakiś film. Wybraliśmy horror pt.: Anabelle*. - Heh, uwielbiam horrory. Nie rozumiem, kiedy ktoś się na nich drze - powiedziałam. - Pff, wszystkie dziewczyny tak mówią, a potem wrzeszczą. - Ja nie! - Zakład? Jeśli co najmniej raz, choćby nawet pisniesz, stawiasz mi hamburgera. Jeżeli nie krzykniesz - ja stawiam tobie. Stoi? - Okay! Wzięłam popcorn a Kas w tym czasie włączył film. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. W pierwszej godzinie było lajcikowo, nawet nie drgnęłam. Jednak pojawiła się scena, w której główna bohaterka zeszła do piwnicy i zgasły wszystkie światła. Pojawiły się rózne cienie i odgłosy. Zaczęłam szybciej oddychać. Już chciałam wrzasnąć, ale przypomniałam sobie o zakładzie. Braciszek szybko zauważył moje zdenerwowanie. - Ktoś tu traci zimną krew? - Ja? Pfff, nigdy, chyba, żeby...AAAAAAAA! - w tym czasie jakaś mroczna dziewczynka zaczęła biec w kierunku przestraszonej głównej bohaterki. Z przerażenia aż wtuliłam się w Kasa. Ten tylko się "złowieszczo" śmiał. - No, to wygrałem! - powiedział, gładząc mnie po głowie. - A-a-ale...t-to był-ło... - HAHAHA! - Pff, kretyn...ja się na serio zaczynam tego bać, a ty sobie jaja z tego robisz! Chcesz, żebym ci kupiła taką lalkę Anabelle, wpuściła do domu egzorcystów i patrzyła, jak demon próbuje zabrać duszę twojego dziecka?!??!?!? I żebym się temu przyglądała ze śmiechem?!?!!?!??!?! - Mylisz film z rzeczywistością, siostrzyczko. - Ale Anabelle naprawdę istnieje! W opisie filmu widziałam, że przechowują tę lalkę w jakimś szklanym zamknięciu, żeby się nie wydostała! Bo ona jest opętana! Podystkutowaliśmy jeszcze chwilę. Film się skończył. Była 20:00. Poczułam wibrowanie telefonu w kieszeni. Odebrałam. To była Titi. - Och, cześć kochanie! Słyszałam jakieś odgłosy...jakiś facet, o innym głosie niż poprzedni, mówił coś, był jakby..."napalony"? - Cześć Titi... - Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że delegacja się przedłużyła o tydzień, poradzisz sobie? - Tak, pewnie... - No to, do zobaczenia! - szybko się rozłączyła. Czyli tym się zajmuje. Nie jest biznesmenką. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Czyli jest taka sama, jak jej siostra. - Ej, co jest? Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak. - ...Titi jest dziwką. Słyszałam różne...odgłosy...jęki...- chciało mi się ryczeć. Zagryzłam wargę, aby ukryć emocje. -...będziesz ryczeć? - Ech, za kogo mnie masz?! - warknęłam, choć nie chciałam - Serio, uważasz mnie za typ szarej myszki, która ryczy sobie w kącie? - Przecież wiesz, że nie. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. - Sorry, jestem trochę...zdenerwowana. Idę do pokoju. Nara. - Okay. Ja wychodzę, muszę kupić nowe struny. Będę za ok. godzinę. - Pa. Poszłam do pokoju. Złapałam gitarę. Na początku brzdąkałam jakiekolwiek nuty. W końcu wyszła z tego jakaś melodia. Zapisałam w zeszycie. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Serio, już 21;00? Ehh, nie ważne. Grałam dalej nuty. W końcu wymyśliłam jakiś tekst. thumb|right|335 px Hey, let 'em do it again, yeah Hey, you said you were my friend Hey, turn me upside down, oh Hey, feelin' so down Hey, hey You made a fool of me again, and again... Hey, I know I made the same mistake, yeah I, I won't do it again, no Why, why you slap me in the face, ow I, I didn't say it was ok, no No, oo... You violate a part of me again, again and again... Ah, ooo Whoo whoo, yeah... Hey, you had time to think it out, yeah Hey, your weak will won't help her heal her heart Hey, I bet it really eats you up, oh Extending part of me again, and again and again... And again! Yeah... yeah... yeah... Whoo whoo, yeah, oh Ach, uwielbiam to. Otworzyłam oczy i...podskoczyłam. Kastiel zaskoczył mnie tak samo jak kiedyś Titi. - No proszę, niby długo się znamy, a nie powiedziałaś mi nigdy, że masz niezły talent - rzekł ze swym typowym uśmieszkiem. Zrobiłam się cała czerwona. - Hej, z kotka zmieniasz się w buraka! - Pfff.... - Powinnaś kiedyś zagrać ze mną i Lysem. - Ech, no nie wiem... - To nie było pytanie - uśmiechnęliśmy się. - Idę spać. - Okay. Do jutra. Zamknął drzwi. Poszłam do łazienki i przebrałam się w piżamę. Uwaliłam się na łóżko i automatycznie zasnęłam. Obudziłam się o...którejś tam...nie patrzyłam na zegarek.... Jeszcze raz: obudziłam się i niczym zombie skierowałam się w stronę łazienki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, ubrałam się i nawet nie spojrzałam w lustro. Rozczesałam kołtuny i poszłam do kuchni. Poczułam zapach omletów. W kuchni zastałam gotującego Kazika. Tak bardzo był pochłonięty przyprawianiem dania, że nawet mnie nie zauważył. Zaczęłam robić kawę. Wtedy mnie zauważył, i aż podskoczył. - Heh, aż taka jestem piękna, że skaczesz na mój widok? - Nie, raczej wbudzasz strach. Powiedzmy, że natura nie była dla ciebie łaskawa, płaska desko. - Wypraszam sobie. Tego określenia można używać TYLKO i wyłącznie wobec Sucrette. - Pff... Chciałam zabrać jednego omleta na talerz, ale Kas zagrodził mi drogę. - Ej, co ty robisz? - spytał rozbawiony. - Ech, chcę coś zjeść! - O nie, nie ma tak łatwo! Na jedzenie musisz sobie zapracować! - Że niby w jaki sposób? Daj no mi to, bo zaraz wystygnie! - krzyknęłam i udało mi się wyrwać z uścisku Kasa. Zabrałam omleta i od razu wepchnęłam go do buzi. No i znowu się rozpłynęłam. - Masz napawde wieki taent kulynalny, wies baciszku? - powiedziałam z pełną buzią. - Hehe, przestań, bo się zrobię czerwony! - udawał zawstydzonego. Zasiedliśmy do stołu i zaczęliśmy jeść śniadanie oraz pić kawę. Nagle sobie coś przypomniałam. - Kastiel? - Mmm? - Gdzie jest teraz Demon? - Demon był chyba jedyną istotą na świecie, którą Kastiel szczerze kochał. Choć oczywiście się do tego nigdy nie przyznał...i nie przyzna. Jest na to zbyt dumny. - Jest w hotelu dla psów, ale.... - CO KURWA?! DLACZEGO GO NIE PRZYPROWADZIŁEŚ TUTAJ?! PO LEKCJACH GO Z TAMTĄD ZABIERASZ I TU PRZYWOZISZ, JASNE?! - No, ale.... - NIE MA DYSKUSJI! -...- Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem. - Ostatnio często się unosisz. - Bywa. Jakiś problem? Zaczął się śmiać. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - O co ci chodzi, hę? - Nic, nic... -... -... - Okay, nie nalegam. Idę do szkoły. - No to ja też. - Aż tak trudno ci się beze mnie obejść? - posłałam mu szeroki uśmiech. - Och, pewnie! Mam już twój ołtarzyk w pokoju! W drodze do szkoły paliliśmy fajki i gadaliśmy o pierdołach. Przed wejściem coś sobie przypomniałam. - Kazik.... -... - ...Kastiel? - No? - Która godzina? Spojrzał na zegarek i się wyszczerzył. - 13:00 - Ojej...- zrobiłam przerażoną minę. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem i poszliśmy na biologię. Biologia= P. Delanay, czyli, jak ustaliliśmy z Kasem, nasz dzisiejszy cel wkurwiania. Weszliśmy więc do klasy z hukiem, głośno się śmiejąc. Poszliśmy do jednej ławki i rozłożyliśmy się. Dalej głośno się śmiejąc. - GŁOŚNIEJ SIĘ K...KURCZĘ NIE DAŁO?!- wrzasnęła Delanay. - Dało, pokazać? - objawiłam szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów. - NIE! KASTIEL I ARWENA, ZOSTAJECIE DZISIAJ PO LEKCJACH NA DWIE GODZINY!!! - Ech, może trochę dłużej? - powiedział ze swym cynicznym uśmieszkiem Kas. - DOBRZE! ZOSTAJECIE ...12 GODZIN!!!!! I SPRZĄTACIE KIBEL!!!!! - Ach jo...- westchnęłam niczym "Krecik" (kto oglądał w dzieciństwie? :D) Cała klasa wybuchnęła śmiechem. - ...- Delanay spojrzała na mnie "srogim" wzrokiem. - Dobrze, możesz bawić się w te swoje gierki. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że jesteś zerem, panno Undomiel. Jesteś zerem. - poczułam dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Gwałtownie wstałam. Mój uśmiech zniknął z twarzy. - ...pierdol się. - nic więcej nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć. Wybiegłam z sali. Poszłam do łazienki. Zaczęłam ryczeć. Ona ma rację.. Jestem zerem. Nikt mnie nie kocha, nie potrzebuje. Jestem wyrzutkiem, czymś, co nigdy nie powinno się nigdy urodzić. Ludzie nienawidzą mnie, a ja nienawidzę ludzi. Zaczęłam grzebać w mojej torbie. Znalazłam żyletkę. Odsłoniłam lewy rękaw bluzy. Wystarczy jeden ruch... Wykonałam go. Ból. Zakręcenie się w głowie. Ulga. Przyjemność. Szczęście. Więcej nie zrobiłam. Patrzyłam tylko z uwielbieniem na spływające strumienie krwi. Delektowałam się tym widokiem, uczuciem...oczyszczenia? Nie wiem, jak inaczej to nazwać. Kiedy rana lekko zaschła, przemyłam ją i skierowałam się ku wyjściu. Chciałam iść do domu. Ale ktoś mnie złapał za ramię. - Gdzie ty byłaś, co? - to był znajomy głos. Tak mi bliski. Odwróciłam się twarzę do Kastiela. I zrobiłam sztuczny uśmiech. Starałam się, żeby wyglądał na jak najbardziej naturalny. Chyba mi nie wyszło. - Och, zapaliłam fajkę i teraz idę do domu. - Nie kłam. Szukałem cię po całej szkole i cię nie widziałem. -...szukałeś mnie? - Tak. Kurwa, Delanay przesadziła! Nie biję kobiet, ale dla tego babsztyla jestem w stanie zrobić wyjątek! Poczułam takie...ciepło. Może jednak ktoś się o mnie martwi...? - Kastiel. Dziękuję ci, ale nie przechodź do rękoczynów. Wszystko okej, trochę sobie...poużalałam się nad sobą. I to wszystko. - Na pewno? - Tak. Tylko pójdę już do domu. Ty zostań, masz już wystarczająco dużo nieobecności. I nie zapomnij o Demonie. - No okej. To pa. Pomachałam mu ręką na pożegnanie...ech, jestem idiotką! Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i lekko odsunął rękaw bluzy. Spuściłam wzrok. -...jak mogłaś to zrobić? -... - Arwena, spójrz na mnie.- nie mogłam. Nie potrafiłam. Nie chciałam okazać swojej słabości. Złapał mnie za podbródek tym samym zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. - ...przepraszam - szepnęłam. - ...przepraszam? Kurwa, wiesz, że mogłaś się wykrwawić?! Mogłaś umrzeć! Arweno, przecież ja bym umarł bez ciebie! - nie spodziewałam się tych słów. Przytulił mnie i...zaczął płakać. - K-Kastiel...- nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, sama zaczęłam płakać. W końcu sobie coś uświadomiłam. Zależy mi na Kastielu. A jemu na mnie. Kocham go. Jest moim bratem. Jak mogłam być tak głupia i tego nie zauważyć? Nie wiem. Poczułam, że mam dla kogo żyć. I że ten ktoś, musi też żyć dla mnie. Trwaliśmy przytuleni jeszcze przez dobry kwadrans. Nie płakaliśmy już. Nie uśmiechaliśmy się. Nic nie mówliśmy. Nie było takiej potrzeby. W końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Chciałam coś powiedzieć Kastielowi, ale wpadli na mnie Roza, Alexy, Su i Lysio. - Arwena, jak się czujesz kochana?!- spytała przejęta Rozalia. - Jak Delanay mogła ci coś takiego powiedzieć?! - krzyknęła Su. - Ta nauczycielka naprawdę jest porypana! Nie miała prawa mówić ci takie bzdury! - S-słuchajcie, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie martwcie się o mnie.- uśmiechnęłam się. Nie tylko dla brata byłam ważna. Przecież są też moi przyjaciele. Jak mogłam tego nie doceniać? Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułam się taka...kochana? - myślę, że pójdę już do domu... - Pójdę z tobą. - zaoferował Kastiel. - Nie, dyra jeszcze bardziej się na ciebie uweźmie. I nie podlega to dyskusji. - Ale ja i Su cię zabieramy. - powiedziała niespodzianie Roza - robimy piżama party. Idziemy - rzekła, i ciągnąc za sobą mnie i Sucrette, zabrała nas ze szkoły. Zdążyłyśmy pożegnać chłopaków gestem. Rzuciłam też klucze od domu Kastielowi. Wsiadłyśmy do autobusu. - Dziewczyny, będziecie mieć problemy... - Masz jeszcze inne, durne przemowy tego typu? - przerwała mi Sucrette. Kurczę, naprawdę uwielbiam dziewczyny. Kiedyś muszę im to powiedzieć. Ale nie chciałam przerywać naszego wesołego nastroju. Pogadałyśmy o różnych pierdołach i plotkach szkolnych. Po godzinie dotarłyśmy do domu Rozalki. Wzięłyśmy z kuchni wafelki, czekoladę, chipsy i chrupki. I dwie, 2 litrowe butelki coli. Weszłyśmy do sypialni "gosposi". Usiadłyśmy na łóżku. - A więc dziewczyny, wezwałam was tu, aby poważnie porozmawiać. - Roza spojrzała na nas poważnym wzrokiem.- Sucrette, zacznijmy od ciebie. -... -...? - Ech, ale co ja mam powiedzieć? - Ech, przecież wszystkie wiemy, że ty i Lysio się w sobie kochacie. - palnęła Rozalia. Trzeba przyznać, że Lysander najwięcej czasu spędza właśnie z Su. To chyba jedyna dziewczyna, której ze wszystkiego się zwierza. - C-co? - Su zaczęła robić się czerwona - że niby ja i Lys? Hahaha - wybuchnęła panicznym śmiechem. - Susiu, przecież wiemy o wszystkim. Trzeba coś zrobić, aby sprawy między tobą a Lysandrem ewoluowały! - powiedziałam podjarana. To takie urocze, że Su i Lys kiedy się na siebie patrzą, to cali się rumienią. I jeszcze nie przyznają się do tego, że są soba zauroczeni! Aww, to takie słodkie! - No! Dlatego też, wymyśliłam GE-NIAL-NY plan! - rzekła Roza - Ja, Leo, Lysander i ty Susiu pójdziemy do restauracji! - A-ale...to nie będzie brzmiało trochę, jak...podwójna randka? - Trochę tak! Dlatego bierzemy też Kasa i Arwenę! - Hola, hola! Mnie i Kasa do tego nie mieszajcie! Dziewczyny zachichotały. O co im chodzi? Widząc moją zdziwioną minę, wybuchnęły niepohamowanym śmiechem. - No no, nie trudź się! Przecież widać, że ty i Kas jesteście sobie przeznaczeni! - krzyknęła Su. Zachłysnęłam się colą. - Ehu, ehu...że niby ja i Kastiel? Hahahahahahahahahahahhahah! - teraz to ja się zwijałam ze śmiechu. - Jak możesz się z tego śmiać? - powiedziała Rozalia z poważną miną. - No bo przecież ja i Kassi się kochamy...- Su mi przerwała. - Awwww, od zawsze wiedziałam, że będziecie idealną parą! - Cholera jasna, posłuchajcie mnie! Kochamy się, ale jak RODZEŃSTWO. Zależy mi na nim, ale jak na BRACIE. A jemu mnie jak na SIOSTRZE. - Jasne....- Rozalia zrobiła grymas. - No dobra, w każdym razie i tak was zabierzemy. Kiedy jesteście we dwójkę, od razu robi się luźniej! - No nie wiem... - Och, Arweno, mogłabyś przyjść? Będę się czuła pewniej. Prrroooszęęę! - No dobrze. Dla ciebie wszystko - posłałam Susi pocałunek. Wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. - Ale trzeba przyznać, że bardzo szybko się zbliżyłaś do Kastiela. Mi to zajęło 5 miesięcy! - powedziała Rozalia. - No cóż, przecież Arwena i Kassi mają takie same charaktery! - Ech, tja...możemy przestać o tym gadać, bo czuję się niezręcznie? I muszę jeszcze raz coś wam przypomnieć: Ja i Kastiel jesteśmy RODZEŃSTWEM, nie PARĄ! - Okej, okej, już się tak nie wzburzaj. Obejrzmy sobie jakąś komedię romantyczną! Rozalia dała nam jakieś piżamy. Zeszłyśmy do salonu (rodziców Rozy na szczęście nie było) i włączyłyśmy film. Popłakałyśmy, pośmiałyśmy się i poszłyśmy spać....ale nie mogłam usnąć, bo nasza kochana Susia zabierała mi kołdrę....NIGDY WIĘCEJ. Następnego dnia obudziłyśmy się, ogarnęłyśmy, i poszłyśmy do szkoły. Tam wpadłam na moją ukochaną przyjaciółeczkę, Amberzycę. - Jesteś transem? - spytała swoim dziecinnym głosikiem. - Nie. - Więc dlaczego nosisz MĘSKIE ciuchy? Usłyszałam, że wiele osób się zaczęło śmiać. - A dlaczego ty WYPYCHASZ sobie stanik skarpetkami? Teraz korytarz dostał głupawki (tak, tak, ściany, szafki i podłoga też się śmiały ;)) - Zemszczę się, zobaczysz! - krzyknęła cała czerwona i uciekła. Tępa siksa. Poczułam, że ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Byłam przekonana, że to Kastiel, bo tylko on mi tak robił. Zostałam pociągnięta do, pustej jeszcze, klasy. - No proszę, nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię spotkam, kochanie - powiedział męski głos, tak bardzo przeze mnie znienawidzony...wzdrygnęłam się. - Mike- powiedziałam ostro i odwróciłam się do niego twarzą. - Czego chcesz? - Kochanie, nie tak ostro - zbliżył się do mnie. Natychmiast się odsunęłam - Od teraz będę się tu uczyć. - CO?! - Jaki entuzjazm. Piękne włosy, kochanie. - powiedział gładząc mnie po nich. Odepchnęłam go. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, bo... - Bo co? - rzekł z ironią w głosie - Zrobisz mi coś? Bo ja tobie coś mogę. Przestraszyłam się nie na żarty. Od razu udałam się w stronę wyjścia. Boże, przecież ja byłam z nim sama w jednym pomieszczeniu! Ale on złapał mnie za nadgarstek. - Zostaw mnie pierdolony zboczeńcu, bo zacznę krzycseć! - Kochanie, przecież nic nie zrobię. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - Bo? Przecież jesteś moja. - Nie jestem twoja. Zostaw mnie, idę do moich przyjaciół. - Tak szybko nie pójdziesz - zaczął mnie całować. Nie, nigdy więcej nie dam się skrzywidzić! - RATUNKU! ZOSTAW MNIE SUKINSYNU! Mike natychmiast mnie puścił i zamknął mi ręką usta. - Zamknij się! Bo powiem innym, że się na mnie rzuciłaś. A teraz, żegnaj kochanie. - zostawił mnie przerażoną w klasie. Ręce mi się trzęsły. Do klasy wszedł Alexy, zupełnie nieświadom mego przerażenia. - Cześć Ar! Zdążyłaś się już zapoznać z Mikiem? Polubiłem go! Ej...czemu jesteś taka smutna? - J-ja? Nie, nie jestem smutna. J-jaa...muszę już iść. - chciałam wyjść, ale mi zagrodził drogę. - O nie, tak łatwo się nie wymigniesz! - Alexy...po prostu...mam problemy z...z profesor Delanay...ja....muszę iść, papa! - udało mi się przemknąć pod jego ramieniem. Pobiegłam do piwnicy. Wyciągnęłam fajkę. Nie płakałam. Nie trzęsłam się. Nie rozpaczałam. Nie czułam jakichkolwiek emocji. W moim sercu była pustka. Jedyne co czułam, to zapach papierosów. Po wypaleniu jednego wzięłam następnego, następnego i jeszcze jednego... wypaliłam całą paczkę. W idealnym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Poszłam na j. polski. Usiadłam w ostatniej ławce. Na szczęście na tym przedmiocie ławki były jednoosobowe. Cały czas udawałam, że jestem skupiona na tym, co mówi nauczyciel. Tak nie było. Myślałam o...Miku. Bałam się go. Nie chciałam, żeby znowu mi coś zrobił. W końcu zadzwonił wyczekiwany przeze mnie ostatni dzwonek. Pobiegłam w stronę wyjścia. Szybko znalazłam się w domu. Na szczęście Kastiel jeszcze nie przyszedł. Chciałam pobyć sama, pozbierać myśli. Usłyszałam dzwonienie telefonu. Nieznany numer. Odebrałam. - Halo? ''- Cześć, dodzwoniłem się do Arweny?'' - Tak, to ja. Kto mówi? ''- Jestem Joe, byłem na imprezie u Rozalii, kojarzysz mnie?'' - Ach, pewnie. ''- No to słuchaj, nie chciałabyś się ze mną spotkać na kawę?'' - Oczywiście, bardzo chętnie! ''- Haha, no to super! Bądź gotowa o 18:00! Podwiozę cię.'' - Czekaj, skąd znasz mój adres i numer telefonu? ''- Spytałem Rozalię''. - Acha. No to, do zobaczenia! ''- Pa!'' Rozłączyłam się. Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczył mnie swoją propozycją. Ale myślę, że to dobrze, że trochę się rozerwę. Była 15:30. A lekcje skończyły się godzinę temu. A Kastiela dalej nie ma w domu. Postanowiłam do niego zadzwonić. Jeden sygnał...drugi...trzeci...czwarty....sekretarka. Zadzwoniłam jeszcze raz. Dalej nie odbierał. Gdzie jestes? Wysłałam mu SMS. No nic, pozostaje tylko na niego czekać. Postanowiłam, że poćwiczę trochę na gitarze. Pograłam różne utwory, pokonponowałam i trochę pośpiewałam. Ale potem zaczęło się rozmyślanie... czy Mike jest w stanie znowu posunąć się do tego samego? Czy skrzywdzi mnie ponownie? Czy jest w stanie tak zmanipulować ludzi, żeby wyszło, że to była moja wina? Jest dobrym manipulatorem. Potrafi świetnie owinąć sobie ludzi wokół palca. Znam go. I nienawidzę. Pogrzebałam trochę w szafie. Postanowiłam, że ubiorę szarą sukienkę i czarne szpilki, zestaw, do którego kupna zmusili mnie Alexy i Rozalia. Ubrałam to. Ech, nie znoszę sukienek i szpilek. Pomalowałam oczy eyelinerem i szarymi cieniami oraz pomalowałam usta na czerwono. Lekko pdkreśliłam kości policzkowe. Wyglądałam...inaczej. Ładnie, nie zaprzeczam. Ale nie lubię być taka...dziewczęca? Spojrzałam na telefon. 17:45. Kastiela dalej nie ma. Wysłałam mu SMS-a, że wychodzę o 18:00 i wrócę ok. 21:00. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam je. Ujrzałam Joe'go, ubranego w czarny t-shirt i jeansy. Do tego granatowo-czarne Air Maxy. - Siema Arweno, pięknie wyglądasz! - Dzięki. Idziemy? - Pewnie. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Joe, niczym gentelman, otworzył mi drzwi od swojego Nissana. Weszłam do środka. ****KASTIEL**** - Dobra, kończmy już. - powiedziałem do Lysandra. Mieliśmy próbę już 3,5 godziny. To nasz rekord! - Okej. Do jutra! - rzekł Lys wychodząc z piwnicy. Ja schowałem gitarę do futerału i zawołałem Demona. Heh, trzeba przyznać, że jest świetnym widzem naszych prób - kiedy są jakieś fałsze zaczyna wyć, kiedy jest dobrze; usypia. Koch...CO KURWA? Nie, nie, nie, chciałem powiedzieć, że bardzo lubię tego psa. Sprawdziłem telefon. Dwa nieodebrane połączenia i jedna wiadomość. Wszystko od Ar. Napisała, że o 18;00 wychodzi i wraca o 21;00. Ech, a już chciałem ją namówić na następny horror... No trudno. Wziąłem Demona na smycz. Wyszliśmy z piwnicy. Poszliśmy w stronę parku, żeby pieseł się wybiegał. Przy okazji wypaliłem papierosa...no dobra, kilka papierosów. Cholerny nałóg....jutro rzucę. Spuściłem Demona ze smyczy. Ale zaraz po tym podbiegł do niego inny pies, jakiś shitzu...kurwa, jak ja nienawidzę tej rasy. Te psy są takie głupie, szczekają...wróć; gwałcą bębenki bez potrzeby. Do psa podbiegła jakaś dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach i ładnej twarzy. Miała na moje oko z 1,70m wzrostu. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że skądś ją znam... - Uważaj na swojego kundla! - warknęła biorąc swojego psa na ręce. - Może trochę grzeczniej, co? Po za tym, to to gówno zaczęło szczekać na mojego psa! Wtedy spojrzała mi w oczy. A ja jej. - Kastiel...? -...tak. Skąd mnie znasz? - Hehe, nic nie pamiętasz? Zmierzyłem ją od stóp do głów. - ...Ellen? - Blisko. - Ellie? - Bingo! - Kojarzę twoje imię, ale nie wiem, kim jesteś. - Haha, poznaliśmy się pół roku temu, na osiemnastce twojego kolegi....chyba Armina. - Ach, pamiętam! - wyszczerzyłem się - Dalej pracujesz w tym klubie? Pół roku temu wymyśleliśmy z chłopakami, że osiemnastkę Armina zorganizujemy w klubie go-go... Ellie była tam jedyną "normalną" dziewczyną, z którą normalnie można było pogadać. Ale straciliśmy kontakt. - Nie, teraz studiuję gastronomię - odwzajemniła uśmiech. Trochę pogadaliśmy, pośmialiśmy się. Zeszły nam trzy godziny. W końcu musieliśmy się pożegnać. Wziąłem psa z powrotem na smycz i poszliśmy w stronę domu. Idąc chodnikiem usłyszałem głuchy pisk. "Pewnie jakieś bachory się bawią " - pomyślałem. Ale zaraz potem sobie coś uświadomiłem. Jest za późno na to, aby wypuszczać dzieci na dwór. Odwróciłem się. Poszedłem w stronę, z której słyszałem hałas. Zobaczyłem coś okropnego - jakiś facet gwałcił jakąś dziewczynę. Szybko tam podbiegłem. Mężczyzna od razu uciekł, nie zdążyłem go złapać. Podszedłem do dziewczyny. Leżała skulona na ziemi. Miała zamknięte oczy. I była mi dziwnie znajoma... - Hej, wstawaj, już go nie ma - powiedziałem i lekko odgarnąłem jej włosy z twarzy....czerwone włosy. - N-nie, proszę! - zaczęła piszczeć. Przytuliłem ją i zacząłem uspokajać. W końcu się opanowała i...zasnęła. Wtedy przyjrzałem się jej twarzy. To była Arwena. Poczułem okropny smutek. I zaraz po tym nienawiść, i chęć zemsty na tym sukinsynu, co jej to zrobił. Wziąłem ją na ręce. Wzdrygnęła się i otworzyła lekko oczy. - No już, nic ci nie zrobię. Uspokoiła się i ponownie zasnęła. Może to i lepiej? Demon posłusznie za mną szedł. Arwena nie była już silna i niezależna. Była mała, bezbronna i niewinna. Zdjęła maskę. Jakim trzeba być chujem, żeby ją skrzywdzić? Zemszczę się na tamtym gnoju. Dopadnę go i zabiję. Otworzyłem drzwi od domu. Zaniosłem dziewczynę do jej pokoju i położyłem ją na łóżku. Chwilę przy niej siedziałem i głaskałem ją po włosach. Biedna. Znowu będzie przez to przechodzić. Ale nie zostawię jej tak. Nie będzie sama. Chciałem już pójść. Ale złapała mnie za rękę. - Kastiel - szepnęła - c-czy...zostaniesz ze mną? Proszę... - Oczywiście. - uśmiechnąłem się smutno. Położyłem się obok niej i ją przytuliłem. Znowu spała. Ja, nie mając o tym pojęcia, również zasnąłem. Ból. Chłodny, ostry i wykańczający ból podbrzusza. Kręcenie się w głowie. To było jedyne, co mój mózg był w stanie przetworzyć. Podniosłam się powoli z łóżka. Dlaczego tak źle się czuję? - zadałam sobie w myślach to pytanie. I natychmiast sobie odpowiedziałam. Odpowiedziałam wizualizacją twarzy, bólu, strachu...i zaraz potem troski, bezpieczeństwa, ciepła... Chciałam wstać, ale zaraz coś mnie powstrzymało. Nie chcę wstawać. Nie chcę nigdzie iść. Nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać. Chcę być sama. Z dala od ludzi. Nie...nie ludzi. Ludzi na tym świecie jest mało. Są podróby ludzi. Marne, śmierdzące, próżne, chciwe, zazdrosne, bezmyślne podróby prawdziwego człowieka... większość szlachetnego gatunku została pochowana głęboko w ziemi, lub wyrzucona na margines społeczny. Opadłam na łóżko i podciągnęłam kołdrę pod sam nos. I wpatrywałam się w sufit. Bez celu. Myśli. Emocji. Nie miałam po co wstawać. Nie mam zamiaru na siłę szukać jakiegokolwiek powodu do tego, aby to zrobić. Po to, żeby pójść do szkoły? I tak nie słucham na lekcjach. Po to, żeby zjeść śniadanie? I tak nie chcę żyć, więc po co wspomagać pokarmem mój żywot. Po to, żeby móc oddać się muzyce? Nie, tym razem nie będzie moim lekiem. Nic nim nie będzie. W tym momencie drzwi mojego pokoju lekko się uchyliły. Ale nie widziałam żadnego ciała. A ewidentnie coś szło w moim kierunku. Spuściłam wzrok trochę niżej, i zobaczyłam Demona. Wskoczył mi na łóżko i zaczął lizać palce. No tak, przecież Kastiel go niedawno przywiózł, kompletnie zapomniałam. I wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że w moich rozmyślaniach zabrakło jednego, najważniejszego pytania dotyczącego mojego celu wstania z łóżka. Wstanę po to, aby móc cieszyć się chwilami z najbliższymi mi osobami? Z Rozalią, Alexym, Sucrette, Lysandrem i... Najbliższą mi na świecie osobą. Kastielem. Wymienionych powyżej mogę spokojnie nazwać ludzi. Beż żadnych haczyków. Wtedy drzwi mego pokoju otworzyły się szerzej i ujrzałam właśnie jego. Mojego brata. Moją rodzinę. Osobę, bez której mój żywot pewnie byłby nieaktualny. Zawsze wspierający. Wiedział, jak pomóc. Rozśmieszyć. Pocieszyć. Wkurzyć i zaraz po tym w żartobliwy sposób uspokoić. - Jak się czujesz? - spytał siadając przy moim łóżku. - Świetnie. - ...a tak na serio? - Nie jestem przecież chora - powiedziałam chłodno. Mimo, że doceniałam to, że chce mnie wesprzeć w "trudnych chwilach", to nienawidziłam, gdy ktoś się nade mną litował. - Arweno... - WIem, o co chcesz spytać. Kim był sprawca, itd. Spojrzał mi w oczy. - Tak. To by pozwoliło wsadzić do pierdla tego sukinsyna. I powiedz mi, z kim poszłaś się spotkać. - Spotkałam się z Joe'm, DJ-em z imprezy u Rozalii, i... - TO ON TO ZROBIŁ?! ZABIJĘ...- krzyknął. Natychmiast mu przerwałam. - To nie był on. T-to się stało, kiedy już wracałam ze spotkania... - Kto to był? Przełknęłam ślinę. Oczywiście, że wiedziałam, ale...nie mogę tego powiedzieć... nie mogę. To obróci się przeciwko mnie i moim bliskim. - J-ja...nie pamiętam. Popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem o...nieokreślonej emocji. Złapał mnie za rękę i pogłaskał po głowie. - Arweno, nie musisz się bać. Jesteś już bezpieczna... - Kastiel, przecież mnie znasz. Wiesz, że nie jestem typem szarej myszki, która boi się wszystkiego i wszystkich. Gdybym tylko wiedziała kim jest sprawca, to bez wahania bym obarczyła tego kolesia. - Wiem... przyniosę ci śniadanie. - Mogę przecież sama pójść - zdenerwowałam się lekko. Nie chcę, aby traktowano mnie jak niepełnosprawną. Mimo sprzeciwów Kastiela wstałam...i zachwiałam się na nogach. Już miałam upaść, ale braciszek w ostatniej chwili mnie złapał i położył z powrotem na łóżko. - Będą naleśniki - uśmiechnął się. - Heh, wiesz jak komuś humor poprawić - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Kas wyszedł do kuchni. Został przy mnie jego pies, który teraz...uwalił mi się na kolanach i, mordką zwrócony do moich stóp, lizał je, tym samym bardzo mnie łaskocząc. Nagle poczułam falę senności. Poddałam się temu i usnęłam. - Cholera jasna, gdzie ona jest?! - Jak się czuje?! - Jej ciotka o tym wie?! - Czy ten zboczeniec jest już w pierdlu?! Głosy dochodziły z dołu. Z pewnością należały do Rozy, Su, Alexego i ....chyba Lysandra. Chyba, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie usłyszałam, żeby jego głos był tak wkurwiony. - Ciiii! Bo ją jeszcze obudzicie! - powiedział Kastiel. Potem dalej dyskutowali, ale nie słuchałam ich. Demon usnął przy moich stopach, które teraz były całe obślinione. Uwielbiam tego psa. Głaskałam go chwilę, po czym rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Panował w nim istny burdel. Na szafce nocnej ujrzałam mój ukochany notatnik. Heh, i znowu dostałam napływu inspiracji, który zawsze pojawia się tak...niespodziewanie. Za to właśnie to kocham. Spontaniczność. Emocje. Wypłakanie. Wywrzeszczenie. Zwierzenie, i utopienie swych sekretów w melodii. I'm the man in the box Buried in my shit Won't you come and save me, save me thumb|right|335 px Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut? Jesus Christ, deny your maker He who tries, will be wasted Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut I'm the dog who gets beat Shove my nose in shit Won't you come and save me, save me (tłumaczenie) Jestem człowiekiem w pudle Pogrzebanym we własnym gównie Nie przyjdziesz mnie uratować, uratować? Nakarm moje oczy, czy potrafisz je zaszyć? Jezusie Chrystusie wyprzyj się swojego stwórcy Ten, który spróbuje będzie stracony Nakarm moje oczy, teraz je zaszyłeś Jestem psem, który dostaje lanie Mam nos wetknięty w gówno Nie przyjdziesz mnie uratować? Nakarm moje oczy, czy potrafisz je zaszyć? Jezusie Chrystusie wyprzyj się swojego stwórcy Ten, który spróbuje będzie stracony Nakarm moje oczy, teraz je zaszyłeś Nakarm moje oczy, czy potrafisz je zaszyć? Jezusie Chrystusie wyprzyj się swojego stwórcy Ten, który spróbuje będzie stracony Nakarm moje oczy, teraz je zaszyłeś Zapisałam tekst. Melodię sprawdzałam nucąc sobie pod nosem. Na dole ciągle było słychać rozmowy. Stwierdziłam, że jednak lepiej będzie, jeśli do nich przyjdę. Poszłam do łazienki się ogarnąć. Spojrzałam w lustro. Ujrzałam w nim małą, wystraszoną dziewczynkę. Bezbronną, słabą... to nie byłam ja. Ja jestem inna. Chyba... Weszłam pod prysznic. Szybko się umyłam, ubrałam dresy i luźny t-shirt i związałam włosy w kitkę. Przez chwilę wahałam się, czy zejść do nich czy nie. Ale w końcu zeszłam. Powoli, ale pewnie. Siedzieli na kanapie. Roza była cała czerwona i miała wściekły wyraz twarzy. Tak samo jak Lysander i Alexy. Su i Kas mieli bardzo smutne spojrzenia. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy przyszłam. Dopiero, kiedy usiadłam na kanapie obok Rozy, zauważyli moją obecność. - Arrrrr! Jak się czujesz?! - przytuliła mnie Rozalia. Zaraz po niej Su, Alexy i Lys. - No już, bo mnie udusicie - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. To był sztuczny uśmiech. - Żyję. W miarę okej się czuję. I w sumie to tyle. I więcej mówić nie chcę - spojrzałam na przyjaciół wzrokiem "nie naciskajcie". Troszkę pożartowaliśmy, pośmialiśmy się, pogadaliśmy. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc - było fajnie. Po jakimś czasie pożegnaliśmy się i nasi przyjaciele wyszli. Postanowiliśmy z Kastielem, że pójdziemy na spacer do parku, żeby Demon sobie pobiegał. Przez całą drogę gadaliśmy o duperelach. - Jak obstawiasz, za ile Delanay sfiksuje? - Obstawiam, że wytrzyma jeszcze ok. 2 mies. No, chyba że...- umilkłam. Na ławce zobaczyłam...jego. - Co ci? - Kastiel , m-możemy już iść? - zapytałam cicho. - Ale dlaczego? - E-ech...bo...- w tym momencie zobaczył mnie. Czarnowłosy podszedł do mnie i Kasa z sympatycznym uśmiechem. Serce stanęło mi w gardle. - Hej! Co u was? - Okay - powiedział Kas- tym razem powiesz mi, jak się nazywasz? - Ach, pewnie, nazywam się Mike. Sorry, że wcześniej ci nie powiedziałem, ale się wtedy spieszyłem. - Spoko. Mike, poznaj... - Arwenę. Mieliśmy się okazję już wcześniej poznać, co nie Ar? - spojrzał na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Dyskretnie zbliżyłam się do Kasa. Nie odpowiedziałam nic, tylko skinęłam głową, na znak przytaknięcia. Przecież opowiadałam o nim Kastielowi... błagam, niech już coś skojarzy i pójdźmy z tąd! - Z kąd się znacie? - spytał rudzielec. - Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły! Arwena nic ci nie mówiła o naszej przyjaźni? - powiedział to tak lekko, że aż się przeraziłam. Najgorsze było to, że w jego głosie nie dało się wyczuć krzty ironii... - Hmmm....- nagle Kasowi drgnęła jakaś żyłka na czole - Och...ten Mike - spojrzał mu w oczy. Patrzeli na siebie przez chwilę, bez żadnych emocji na twarzach. - Ech, masz jakiś problem? - spytał zdezorientowany Mike. Nie domyślał się, że wszystko opowiedziałam Kastielowi... oprócz wczorajszego gwałtu... - Co? Nie, nie, ale...możemy na słówko? - uśmiechnął się. Niby ciepło itd., ale aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł. - K-Kas, chodźmy już.... - Najpierw trochę pogadam z Mikiem - ten sam uśmiech i... przywalił mu pięścią w twarz. Potem znowu i znowu...zaczął kopać. Próbowałam go powstrzymać, ale nie dawałam rady. Był zbyt silny. - Ty skończony chuju! Śmiesz jeszcze się do niej po tym wszystkim odzywać? Czemu nie gnijesz w pudle? Nigdy...więcej...nikogo...nie....skrzywidzisz! - wykrzyczał przerywając słowa kopniakami. W końcu udało mi się go odciągnąć od Mika. Był w okropnym stanie - z ust i nosa leciała mu krew. Miał rozwaloną głowę i poturbowane całe ciało. Wycie syren. Herbata. Łóżko. Sen. - Ar, czemu ty nie chcesz sobie pomóc? - Nie zrozumiesz! - To mi wytłumacz! Kłóciłam się z Kastielem już ok. 20 min. Chciał, żebym zeznała przeciwko Mikowi. Wczoraj mocno go poturbował, ale na szczęście nie na tyle, aby trafił do więzienia. Mike został zgarnięty przez gliny. Ale ja nie chcę zeznawać. Nie chcę znowu tak bardzo cierpieć, milion razy opowiadać policjantom, jak to wszystko wyglądało. Na próżno, bo i tak będą mnie przekonywać, że to wszystko, to moja wina. Czułam... strach? Kastiel patrzył mi w oczy, lecz ja konskekwetnie unikałam jego wzroku. Poczułam, jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Zagryzłam wargę, aby ukryć emocje. Nie można okazywać słabości. Nigdy. Przynajmniej nie ja. - K-Kas...- wzięłam głęboki oddech - J-ja... oni i tak nie zrozumieją. Opowiadałam ci jak było... poprzednim razem. N-nie chcę znowu... znowu....- mówiłam coraz ciszej, i coraz bardzej słabym, piskliwym głosem. Czerwonowłosy przytulił mnie. Ukryłam się w jego ramionach i... zaczęłam ryczeć. W normalnych warunkach, to bym zaczęła mówić, że oczy mi się pocą. Ale nie teraz. Nie przy Kastielu. Przy nim, mogłam robić to, co nakazuje mi serce. Wiedziałam, że mnie nie wyśmieje, nie odtrąci. Zawsze czuję się bezpiecznie, kiedy jest w pobliżu. Trwaliśmy w uścisku jeszcze przez dosyć długi czas. Powoli się uspokajałam. - Arwena...- powiedział dalej mnie przytulając - Nie będziesz sama. Nie tym razem. Dasz radę. Obiecuję ci, że nikt już cię tak nie potraktuje ani nie skrzywdzi. Obiecuję ci... Usłyszałam dźwięk SMS-a. Obudziło mnie to. Wzięłam komórkę. milego dnia kiciu ;* ~Mike Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Dzisiaj, za dwie godziny, rozpocznie się rozprawa. Niesamowite, jak wszystko szybko się potoczyło. Wczoraj poszłam na komendę, razem z Kastielem, który ciągle mnie wspierał. A dzisiaj już rozprawa. Nie wiem, dlaczego wcześniej tak nie było. W błyskawicznym tempie się ogarnęłam. Włożyłam na siebie eleganckie ubrania; białą koszulę i jeansy. Włosy związałam w koka. Zeszłam na dół. Jako, że nie czułam żadnych zapachów z kuchni, to dowiedziałam się, że Kas jeszcze śpi. No dobra, teraz to ja coś zrobię na śniadanie. Ugotowałam więc placki bananowe. Ponakładałam je na talerze i wlałam sobie kawę. Wtedy też, zbudził się mój braciszek, który miał wielce zaskoczoną minę. - Coś nie tak? - spytałam. - Czy to są... placki bananowe? - Tak, widzisz, ja też mam talent kulinarny! Ten, zanim skończyłam zdanie, rzucił się na talerz i zaczął jeść łakomie. Zachichotałam. Wyglądał tak śmiesznie! - I czeo śe tag szdżerzysz, czo? - zapytał z pełną buzią. - Szczerzę się, bo rzuciłeś się na jedzenie jakbyś nie jadł od 3 tygodni, żarłoku! - Pfff...po płostu pladzki baaowe to szmak mojego dziedziństfa! Trochę pogadaliśmy. Przerwał nam dźwięk SMS-a...znowu. Otworzyłam wiadomość. Jutro już będę! Buziaczki :* ~Titi Ech, no tak... zapomniałam o Titi... Kastiel chciał o coś zapytać, ale spojrzał na zegarek. - Cholera, chodź szybko, bo się spóźnimy! - w błyskawicznym tempie ubrał kurtkę i buty. Ja też. I zamknęłam za nami drzwi. Kiedy odwróciłam się, aby zobaczyć gdzie jest Kas, stanęłam osłupiała. Czekał na mnie w pięknym, czerwonym Ferrari. Otworzył okno i mnie zawołał: - Tak, wiem, że jest zajebisty, ale na serio się spóźnimy! - Ech, już idę! - rzekłam i podeszłam do samochodu. Otworzyłam sobie drzwi. W środku było tak... WOOOOOW! Kastiel, widząc moją minę zaśmiał się głośno. Zaraz po tym ruszył z prędkością 170 km/h. Widziałam, że ciągle na mnie spoglądał. W końcu nie wytrzymałam. - O co ci chodzi? - Próbuję rozkminić, czy udajesz spokojną, czy tak naprawdę jest. - Heh, nie należę do tych, którzy podczas wolnej przejażdżki piszczą jak oszaleli. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął jechać coraz szybciej. W końcu dobił do 200 km/h. Wtedy na serio się strachnęłam. Oczywiście, nie okazywałam tego. O nie, nie dam mu wygrać! - Zwolnij trochę. - Pękasz? - Nie. Po prostu nie chcę znowu jechać do sądu, tyle że w sprawie potrącenia człowieka. - Czyli się boisz - wyszczerzył się. Nagle skręcił w prawo, bardzo gwałtownie. Zamknęłam oczy. - Zwolnij, proszę - powiedziałam ostro. - No już, już - rzekł zwalniając. Otworzyłam oczy. 150 km/h. I teraz jest okej. Przez resztę drogi słuchaliśmy płyty Winged Skull. Dotarliśmy pod budynek sądowy. Kastiel zaparkował. Wysiedliśmy z auta. Przełknęłam ślinę. Poczułam, jak rudzielec łapie mnie za rękę. - Będzie okej, zobaczysz - uśmiechnął się ciepło. Nie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa, więc po prostu skinęłam głową. Weszliśmy do środka. Portierka powiedziała nam, że mamy pójść pod salę trzecią. Udaliśmy się więc w tamtym kierunku i usiedliśmy na krzesłach, aby czekać na rozpoczęcie rozprawy. Braciszek, aby odciągnąć moją uwagę od zbliżającej się chwili, zaczął mi pierdzielić o tym, że Rozalia się na niego uwzięła i chce zmienić jego styl. Udało mu się poprawić mi humor. Wtedy zobaczyliśmy, że dwóch policjantów prowadzi chłopaka ubranego w więzienne ubrania w stronę sali, w której zapadnie wyrok. Mężczyzna spojrzał mi w oczy. Mike. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i posłał mi buziaka. Wzdrygnęłam się. Zobaczyłam, że Kastiel znowu ma tę żyłkę na czole i... rzucił się na Mika. - Ty sukinsynu pierdolony! Zgnijesz w pudle! - próbowałam go odciągnąć, ale nie miałam szans. W końcu udało się to policjantom. Kas znowu usiadł. Trwaliśmy w martwej, wyczekującej ciszy. Usłyszałam głośnik: ''- Świadek Arwena Undomiel proszona o przyjście na salę.'' Brat uśmiechnął się do mnie pokrzepiająco. Weszłam do środka. Podeszłam powoli do bariery, przy której miałam zeznawać. - Jak się nazywasz, gdzie mieszkasz i ile masz lat? - spytała sędzia. - Nazywam się Arwena Undomiel, mieszkam w Bridge Porcie i mam 17 lat. - powiedziałam lekko drżącym głosem. Czułam na sobie psychopatyczny wzrok Mika. - Opowiedz, co się stało 5 grudnia, około godziny 21:00? Wzięłam głęboki oddech. - T-to był na początku normalny dzień. Wróciłam ze szkoły i poszłam do domu. Wtedy zadzwonił do mnie mój kolega, który zaprosił mnie do kafejki. S-spędziliśmy normalnie czas, zeszło nam 3 godziny. Pożegnaliśmy się i poszłam w stronę domu. - umilkłam na chwilę. - I wtedy...- spojrzałam ukradkiem w stronę Mika... uśmiechał się szyderczo.- Z-zostałam zaciągnięta w ciemną uliczkę i... i zostałam zgwałcona przez... oskarżonego. - Skąd pewność, że był to właśnie on? - Pół roku temu... skrzywdził mnie w ten sam sposób, co niedawno. Byliśmy wtedy parą i mieszkaliśmy w innym mieście. Z-zgłaszałam to na policję, ale nikt nie chciał mnie wysłuchać. Wpajano mi, że to moja wina. Po tym wyprowadziłam się do ciotki, tutaj. I on też. Zaczął uczyć się w tej samej szkole. Tam mi groził. Po za tym, widziałam jego twarz. W trakcie gwałtu zobaczył mnie mój bliski przyjaciel. Mike uciekł, więc nie zobaczył jego twarzy. Nie wiem, co było dalej, bo zasnęłam. Rozprawa trwała jeszcze pół godziny. W tym czasie przyprowadzano innych świadków, m. in. Kasa. Ale też inne osoby... w większości kobiety, które opowiadały straszne historie o tym, jak Mike je skrzywdził. W porównaniu z nimi, to co ja przeszłam, to nic. One były dręczone, szantażowane, zabijano ich bliskich na ich oczach, gwałcone, przetrzymywane w domu... wszystkie próbowały wnieść zeznania przeciwko psychopacie, lecz ich również nie słuchano. W końcu zapadł wyrok. - Mike DeSorrento, za wielokrotne gwałty, zabójstwa, znęcanie się psychiczne i fizyczne, został skazany na dożywocie. - sędzia zakończył przemowę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Z resztą, chyba jak większość osób zgromadzonych na sali. Wyszliśmy z Kastielem z sądu i poszliśmy do samochodu. - A teraz cię porywam do Maca. - Nie będę stawiać oporu - wyszczerzyłam się. W drodze zadzwoniła do mnie Roza. ''- Jak się zakończyła rozprawa?! - krzyknęła Roza ''- Jest już w pudle?! - ''wydarła się Su. Pewnie ustawiły sobie głośnomówący. - Spoko, Mike został skazany na dożywocie. - ''To świetnie! A teraz, Su, opowiedz proszę Arwenie, co u ciebie - ''nie widziałam twarzy Rozalii, ale jestem pewna, że się wtedy szczerzyła. - ''Ech...uch.... ''- SU I LYSIO SĄ PARĄ! - zaczęła piszczeć Roza. - Ochh, naprawdę?! Jak słodko! Suuuu, gratulacje! Jak to się stało?! - byłam strasznie podjarana. Wiedziałam, no po prostu wiedziałam, że w końcu przestaną zachowywać się jak dzieci i wyznają sobie miłość! - Możesz się tak nie drzeć? - krzyknął Kastiel - Muszę się skupić na drodze! - W dupie mam drogę!!! Su i Lysio są parą!!!!!! - teraz zwróciłam głowę do słuchawki - No mów, jak to było! -'' No więc... trochę się na siebie obraziliśmy, bo on spędzał dużo czasu z Pryią - ''Priya była nową uczennicą naszej szkoły. Trzeba przyznać, że oczarowała większość chłopaków - ''No i... miałam iść na lekcje i... i się wtedy mnie zapytał, czy pójdziemy razem. I było bardzo niezręcznie i... i się go zapytałam, co mu jest. I wtedy on powiedział, że jak ma być, skoro jesteśmy skłóceni. I ja mu wtedy wprost powiedziałam, że nie podoba mi się, że jest tylko Pryia i Pryia... i... i on wtedy mnie przeprosił. Dalej szliśmy do klasy w ciszy. Chciałam zejść na dół, ale zagrodził mi drogę. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco i.. i on... on powiedział '" Teraz cię pocałuję" i... i to zrobił, rozumiesz?!?! '' ''- ''Awwwww! Wiedziałam, po prostu wiedziałam!!! Ale że Lysio walnął takim tekstem? To takie słoooooodkie! - ''Hahaha, i jesteśmy parą!!!!!!!!!!! ''- Nie chcę ci przerywać jakże wartościwej rozmowy - wtrącił Kastiel - ale jesteśmy już pod Mc Donaldem. - Och.... do zobaczenia dziewczyny! - ''Papatkiii! ''- Co chcesz? - Colę i hamburgera. - Dwa razy cola i hamburger - powiedział Kastiel przy Mc Drivie. - Heh, nie myślałem, że do tego dojdzie. - Do czego? - No do tego, żeby Lys się odważył wyznać Su, co czuje. - Więc ty wiedziałeś, że Lys się w niej zabujał i NIC MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?!?! FOCH! - odwróciłam się i zrobiłam udawanego focha. - Baby... Milczałam. - Wiesz, że powinnaś teraz powiedzieć "faceci"? - Ale mnie nie wkurzył żaden facet. - Kas był zdezorientowany - ...mnie wkurzył Kazik. Posłał mi mordercze spojrzenie i...ZNOWU ŁASKOTAŁ! Muszę przestać mieć łaskotki, bo inaczej umrę!!!!! Na szczęście uratowało mnie to, że mieliśmy już podjeżdżać do okienka z odbiorem jedzenia. Wzięliśmy nasze żarcie i Kastiel zaparkował. Jedliśmy w samochodzie i puściliśmy sobie znowu płytę naszej ulubionej grupy. Gadaliśmy o pierdołach. Coś mi się jednak przypomniało. - Kasieeeeeeel... - Co? - Dziś rano Titi mi napisała, że jutro będzie. - ...oj... - Czemu "oj"? - Nie uważasz, że może ...dziwnie zareagować, gdy zobaczy, że przyprowadziłaś sobie do domu mnie i Demona? - Euch.... - No właśnie. - ... powiem jej, że jesteś moim panem do towarzystwa! -... -... -... -... - NIE. - powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. - No to, chyba powiem prawdę. - Nie wiem... chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdę do jakiegoś hote... - Nie ma mowy - przerwałam mu ostro. - Zostajesz tutaj. Ja wytłumaczę Titi całą sytuację. - Ech, ale wtedy bym tu został jeszcze 3 tygodnie... - Nie ma dyskusji. Jasne? - Nie, ciemne - wyszczerzył się Kastiel. Dokończyliśmy jedzenie i dojechaliśmy do domu. Postanowiliśmy obejrzeć "Władcę Pierścieni", którego wprost UWIELBIAM! Czytałam całą trylogię, Hobbita oraz Sillmarilliona. Kas marudził, że to dla niego nudne, próbował oglądać, itd. ale go zmusiłam. W trakcie oglądania zauważyłam, że się wkręcił. No i fajnie. Nagle uderzyła mnie fala senności. Próbowałam się jej oprzeć, ale nie wytrzymałam i zasnęłam. Śmiechy i chichy - mój mózg był w stanie zarejestrować tylko to, oraz fakt, że czułam przyjemne ciepło. - Pobudka, zakochana paro! - Co? - mruknęłam - Jeszcze pięć minut... - Roza, nie przeszkadzaj im! - Im? - powoli się wybudzałam. Obok mnie leżał Kas, z którym się przytulałam. I znowu zasnęłam. Było mi tak przyjemnie. Usłyszałam te same śmiechy. Ciekawe, co jest takiego.... ...o matko... - KASTIEL KURWA, ZABIERAJ TE ŁAPY! A WY MACIE SIĘ PRZESTAĆ ŚMIAĆ, BO ZABIJĘ! - wrzasnęłam tak głośno, że braciszek, dotychczas śpiący, spadł z kanapy, robiąc sobie tym samym guza. Przed nami stali nasi przyjaciele. Lysio i Suśka trzymali się za rączki.... wróć; nie Lysio i Suśka - dwa buraki. - CZEGO MNIE Z RANA BUDZISZ?! - BO TY MNIE OBUDZIŁEŚ! - JA CIEBIE?! - NIE, KURWA, VIOLETTA ZACZĘŁA SIĘ DRZEĆ! - JA SIĘ NIE DARŁEM, TO TY CIĄGLE WYDZIERASZ JAPĘ! - JA? JA KURWA?! TO TY SIĘ ZACZĄŁEŚ WYDZIERAĆ! - JASNE! ZAWSZE NAJLEPIEJ JEST ZWALIĆ NA MNIE! WAL SIĘ! - A TY SIĘ UDERZAJ! - A TY SIĘ BIJ! Roza, Alexy, Su i Lysio, przypatrując się naszej kłótni, zwijali się ze śmiechu. W końcu ja i Kastiel się opanowaliśmy, ale dalej patrzyliśmy na siebie morderczym wzrokiem. - Po co przylaźliście? - spytałam się naszych przyjaciół. - Bo Alexy wpadł na wprost GE-NIAL-NY pomysł! - rzekła podekscytowana Su . - Heh, weź, bo zrobię się czerwony! - Alexy udawał zawstydzonego - No dobra, a więc tak: co powiecie na dwu tygodniową wycieczkę do Nowego Jorku? Tylko naszą paczką! Rozdziawiłam usta. Jak wcześniej rzekła Su, to GENIALNY pomysł. - TAAAAAAAAK! - wykrzyknęliśmy razem z Kastielem. Zauważyłam, że Roza ma naburmuszoną minę. - Rozo, coś nie tak? - Nie no, pomysł jest fajny, ale.... ale.... NIE BĘDĘ SIĘ WIDZIEĆ Z LEO! JAK JA TO PRZEŻYJĘ?! - Rozalia zaczęła ryczeć. Ja i Alexy ją przytuliliśmy. - Rozuś, to tylko 2 tygodnie... - TYLKO?! TYLKO 2 TYGODNIE?! NIE ROZŚMIESZAJ MNIE! TO WIECZNOŚĆ!!! Przez około kwadrans ją uspokajaliśmy mówiąc, że przecież mogą codziennie rozmawiać przez Skype'a. Nie przyjmowała tych argumentów do wiadomości, więc stwierdziłam, że przekonam ją w inny sposób. - Rozalio, przecież to jest NY! - NO I?! - To, że są tam jedne z najlepszych na świecie butików, no i, oczywiście, Fashion Week! Oczy nagle jej rozbłysły. - Och! To prawda! Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? Ustaliliśmy, że wyjedziemy za dwa tygodnie. Po tym, podzwoniliśmy do naszych rodziców w celu uzyskania na to zgody. Oczywiście, ja w tym celu zadzwoniłam do cioci. W końcu, zadzwonił również Kastiel, którego musieliśmy na to długo namawiać. Wszyscy nasi opiekunowie się zgodzili. - Wooow, już się nie mogę doczekać! - Jaaaa, ale będzie zajebiście! - Ej, pójdziemy na World Trade Center *, prawda? - Ciekawe, czy spotkamy tam kogoś sławnego! To przecież Ameryka! Przez ok. pół godziny się ekscytowaliśmy. Ustaliliśmy, że rezerwację zrobi Lysio. Potem pożegnaliśmy się, i nasi przyjaciele poszli w swoje strony. Ja i Kastiel trochę ogarnęliśmy dom. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Przęłknęłam ślinę. Spojrzeliśmy sobie z Kasem w oczy. Nic nie musieliśmy mówić. Otworzyłam powoli drzwi. Była tu ciocia Titi. - Czeeeeeść kochanie, tak dawno się nie widziałyśmy! - powiedziała rzucając mi się na szyję. Odwzajemniłam uścisk i wpuściłam ją do domu. Wtedy też, zobaczyła się z Kastielem. - Dzień dobry? - powiedział niepewnie. - Dzień dobry. - odpowiedziała, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem z cyklu "co jest grane?". - Ech, Titi, pozwól, że ci wytłumaczę... to jest... - Kastiel? - Tak, skąd pani wie? - spytał Kas. - Arwena mi mówiła, że jest taki jeden psychofan - wyszczerzyła się. - I nie mów do mnie pani. Jestem Titi. - Dobrze, Titi. - odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Okay, Titi, wytłumaczę ci coś... - Nie musisz. Też byłam w tym wieku, i sprowadzałam na noc swojego chłopaka. - wymieniliśmy z Kasem rozbawione spojrzenia. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. - Titi, to nie jest mój chłopak! - zaczęłam tłumaczyć całą sytuację. Wyraziła zgodę na przetrzymanie Kastiela oraz jego psa. Potem trochę pomarudziła, że takich rodziców jak ma Kas, to by ukatrupiła. Poszła do toalety. - Kas... - Hmm? - Pamiętasz o sytuacji, o której ci mówiłam, kiedy gadałam z nią przez telefon? - Taa... okej, zrozumiałem. Pójdę z Demonem na pół godzinny spacer. - Dziękuję - uśmiechnęłam się. Dobrze, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że muszę wyjaśnić całą tę sytuację. Wtedy ciocia wyszła z łazienki. Zobaczyła, że Kastiel się ubiera. - A ty dokąd się wybierasz? - Pójdę z psem na spacer. - Och, już się bałam, że mój jakże okropny charakter cię zniechęcił do przebywania z nami - wyszczerzyła się. - Heh, w porównaniu z Arweną, jesteś aniołem! - W porównaniu ze mną, hę? Przecież jestem najmilszą osobą na świecie! - Ta... kiedy śpisz! - wyszczerzył się i wyszedł z Demonem. W każdym razie, cieszę się, że on i Titi złapali dobry kontakt. - Titi... - Tak? - Chciałam o czymś z tobą pogadać... - Och, wiedziałam, no po prostu wiedziałam, że jesteście parą! - Cholera, to musi się już skończyć! Ja i Kastiel jesteśmy RODZEŃSTWEM, nie PARĄ! - R-rodzeństwem? - no tak, przecież mogła pomyśleć, że ma siostrzeńca. - W sensie, że baaaardzo się lubimy... jako PRZYJACIELE! - szybko dodałam. - Ach, okej... no dobra, o czym chciałaś ze mną pogadać? "Teraz już nie ma odwrotu" - pomyślałam. - Bo... kiedy rozmawiałyśmy przez telefon... słyszałam... dziwne odgłosy... - To znaczy? Wzięłam głęboki wdech. - Słyszałam, jak kochałaś się za pierwszym razem z jednym mężczyzną, a za drugim z innym. - palnęłam na jednym wydechu. Spojrzałam Titi w oczy. Wybuchnęła płaczem. - B-bo ja... - Titi, ja cię nie oceniam. Po prostu mam prawo wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Przytuliłam ją. Powoli się uspokajała. - Poznałam w swoim życiu Freda. Był on moim pierwszym mężem. Rozwiedliśmy się, bo mnie zdradzał. Bardzo to przeżywałam. Wtedy zaprzyjaźniłam się z moim asystentem, Rickiem. Potem ożeniłam się z Michealem. Też się rozwiedliśmy, z tych samych powodów co poprzedni rozwód. I zaczął mnie pocieszać mój drugi asystent - Allan. I... i... i Rick wyznał mi miłość. I my .. no wiesz... i potem... mój drugi asystent też... i... ja... ja kocham ich obojeee! *chliip* Arwena, ja jestem jakąś suką! Nie mogę się zdecydować! *chliiiiiiiip* - ryczała jeszcze trochę. Ja się trochę uspokoiłam; przynajmniej wiedziałam, że nie jest prostytutką. - Titi - powiedziałam stanowczo, kiedy się ogarnęła - Musisz to skończyć. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie wybrać żadnego z nich, to skończ z nimi obojgiem. Nie możesz tak tego ciągnąć, bo w końcu to się wyda, i będziesz tego jeszcze bardziej żałować. Czy wiesz, kogo bardziej kochasz? -...n-nie... - Więc jeszcze dziś zadzwonisz do nich obojga i to skończysz. Powiedz, że nie chcesz ciągnąć związku między współpracownikami, bo to nieetyczne. - A-ale... - Nie ma żadnego ale. - No dobrze... dziękuję. - Proszę. Następnym razem masz mi powiedzieć, jeśli masz jakiś problem, jasne? - Tak, pewnie. Po prostu... nie chciałam ciebie tym obarczać. Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem. No już, nie rób takiego grymasu! Jesteś niepełnoletnia, lepiej? - Tja. - A teraz, powiedz, co się działo u ciebie? Nie miałam ochoty tego mówić. - Arwena...? - Nic ciekawego... - Kiepsko kłamiesz. No i... wszystko jej opowiedziałam. Na koniec zagryzłam wargę, aby ukryć emocje. - I... I NIE ZADZWONIŁAŚ, ŻEBY MI O TYM POWIEDZIEĆ?! - Wybacz. Zapomniałam. - "Zapomniałam"? A ktoś cię przynajmniej wspierał? - T-tak, moi przyjaciele. - No i dobrze. W takim razie już się nie będę na ciebie drzeć. Ale musisz mi mówić o takich rzeczach! To przecież poważne sprawy, a nie jakieś błahostki! - Racja. Przepraszam cię, Titi. - przytuliłyśmy się. Ciocia oznajmiła mi, że zadzwoni do asystentów i pójdzie spać. Poszłam do lodówki, aby wyjąć lody czekoladowe. Usiadłam na kanapie i włączyłam sobie serial. Wtedy też, zadzwonił do mnie telefon. ''- Arwena? - Joe? ''- Arwena, Boże, jak ja cię przepraszam! Jak mogłem cię wtedy nie odprowadzić?! Wybacz mi, błagam!'' - Joe, spokojnie! I tak bym się nie dała odprowadzić, bo bym pomyślała, że sugerujesz, że nie znam drogi do domu. Poza tym, dobrze się stało, bo dzięki temu wydało się wiele innych przestępstw tego kolesia. ''- To znaczy, że nie jesteś na mnie zła?'' - No pewnie, że nie! ''- Uff, to dobrze! Zapraszam cię w takim razie na kolejną kawę, ale u mnie.'' - Okej, gdzie mieszkasz? Joe podał mi adres swojego domu. Umówiliśmy się na 15:00. Wtedy dopiero skapnęłam się, że mojej rozmowie przysłuchiwał się Kas. - Kastiel! - podskoczyłam - Wystraszyłeś mnie! - Widzę, że dobrze ci się układa z... Joe'm... - miał dziwną minę. - Masz jakiś problem? - Co? Ja? Nie, wcale. - To o co ci chodzi? - Po prostu nie znasz go! - palnął. - Nie znam? To mój kolega! Przecież nie idę z nim do łóżka! - Ale zaprosił cię do domu! - No i?! - No... -...? - Nic już. - A-ale Kastiel... Poszedł do swojego pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. "O co mu chodzi?" - pomyślałam i poszłam przygotować się na spotkanie z Joe'm. Poszłam do pokoju i zaczęłam penetrować szafę w poszukiwaniu stroju na spotkanie z Joe’m. Oczywiście, kiedy chciałabym ładnie wyglądać, to jak na złość nic nie mogę znaleźć, a wszystkie ubrania wydają się cholernie brzydkie! Ech, co prawda była dopiero 11;30… Wpadłam na świetny pomysł. Szybko chwyciłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Rozy. Ta nie odebrała. Ale napisała mi SMS-a. Jestem u Leo cos sie stalo? Och, lepiej nie będę im przeszkadzać. Nie wszystko w porzo baw sie dobrze Teraz więc, wybrałam numer do Alexy’ego. „Błagam, Alexy, odbierz!” myślałam. - Tak Ar? - Mam dla ciebie robotę! - Ach, tak? - Potrzebuję NAJPIĘKNIEJSZEGO NA ŚWIECIE stroju. Idziemy do galerii? - Yessss! Wiedziałem, że w końcu o to poprosisz! Widzimy się na przystanku za 10 min! - Okay, do zobaczenia! Rozłączyłam się i zaczęłam zakładać buty. - Dokąd idziesz? – zaskoczył mnie od tyłu Kastiel. - Na zakupy. - O której wrócisz? - Nie wiem, koniec wywiadu? – warknęłam. - To nie był wywiad. - Przesłuchanie? Szereg pytań? - Nie musisz mi wymieniać wszystkich synonimów – powiedział chłodno i poszedł z powrotem do pokoju. Muszę przyznać, że było mi przykro, że jesteśmy pokłóceni. „Jak tylko wrócę, to się postaram z nim pogodzić” postanowiłam i wyszłam z domu. Na przystanku już czekał Alexy. - Hej mała! Na jaką okazję szukamy stroju? - Heh, na spotkanie z kolegą. Alexy zrobił przebiegłą minę. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - „Kolegą”, co? - Ech, no tak… - Który to kolega? - Joe, ten DJ z imprezy. - Ha! Wiedziałem, że będziecie razem! - M-my razem? – speszyłam się – N-nie! My … - W każdym razie, na pewno mu się podobasz! - Ech, Alexy… W tym momencie podjechał nasz autobus. Przez całą drogę spieraliśmy się o to, czy to jest randka. W końcu dotarliśmy do centrum handlowego. Mój drogi przyjaciel przegrzebał cały sklep, w poszukiwaniu stroju dla mnie. Znajdywał różne ciuchy, ale żaden nie był w moim stylu. W końcu znalazło się to CUDO: thumb Przymierzyłam strój i wyszłam z przebieralni. Alexy’emu opadła szczena. - Arwena, wyglądasz zajebiście! Bierzemy to! Zapłaciłam za ubranie i pożegnałam się z Alexy’m. Oczywiście, podziękowałam mu za poświęcony czas. Poszłam do domu. Sprawdziłam godzinę – 14:40. Szybko się ubrałam w ciuchy, pociągnęłam tuszem rzęsy, rozczesałam włosy i zamówiłam taksówkę, która przyjechała w ciągu 10 minut. Byłam tuż pod blokiem Joe’go. Znalazłam jego mieszkanie i zapukałam. Otworzył mi z szerokim uśmiechem. - Cześć Ar! - Hej! - Wchodź do środka! Weszłam i zdjęłam kurtkę. Rozejrzałam się po mieszkaniu – mała kawalerka, urządzona w nowoczesnym stylu. Na ścianach porozwieszane były plakaty zespołów, płyty itp. - Co powiesz na pizzę? – powiedział, idąc w stronę aneksu kuchennego. - Bardzo chętnie – wyszczerzyłam się. Jedząc, gadaliśmy o różnych pierdołach. Opowiedział mi trochę o sobie; jest singlem, jego rodzice mieszkają w Rosji, ma młodszego brata i kocha swój zawód. Ja też mu opowiedziałam o swoim życiu. Chyba trochę za dużo. - Jeju, naprawdę ci współczuję – powiedział, robiąc zmartwioną minę. Wyglądał przeuroczo. - Nie no, co ty, to już za mną. – rzekłam, wymuszając uśmiech. Chłopak mnie przytulił. Ale w końcu powróciły nam wesołe nastroje. - Roza mi mówiła, że masz wielki talent muzyczny! Pokażesz, co umiesz? Mam gitarę! - Uch… ja… n-nie, ona przesadza… - zaczerwieniłam się. Joe wybuchnął śmiechem. - No prrrrrooooooszęęęęęęęęęęę! - Ech… Zrobił maślane oczka. W końcu mu uległam. Joe zaczął grać jakąś melodię. Zaczęłam spontanicznie wymyślać tekst:thumb|center|335 px Know me broken by my master, Teach thee on child of love hereafter, Into the flood again, Same old trip it was back then, So I made a big mistake, Try to see it once my way Drifting body, its sole desertion Flying, not yet quite the notion Into the flood again, Same old trip it was back then, So I made a big mistake, Try to see it once my way Into the flood again, Same old trip it was back then, So I made a big mistake, Try to see it once my way Am I wrong? Have I run too far to get home? Have I gone? And left you here alone? Am I wrong? Have I run too far to get home, yeah? Have I gone? And left you here alone? If I would, could you? (tłumaczenie) Znaj mnie jako zgnojonego przez Ojca Który kształci cię potem na kochające dziecko I znów porywa mnie przypływ Ten stary, sprawdzony kop Popełniłem zatem wielki błąd Choć raz spróbuj spojrzeć na to z mojej perspektywy Ciało odpływa, podparcie niknie Latam, niekoniecznie świadomy I znów porywa mnie przypływ Ten stary, sprawdzony kop Popełniłem zatem wielki błąd Choć raz spróbuj spojrzeć na to z mojej perspektywy I znów porywa mnie przypływ Ten stary, sprawdzony kop Popełniłem zatem wielki błąd Choć raz spróbuj spojrzeć na to z mojej perspektywy Jestem w błędzie? Biegłem tak daleko, aż zgubiłem dom? Przepadłem? I zostawiłem Cię? Mylę się? Przebyć szmat drogi, by znów ujrzeć dom, ta? Zbłądziłem? Opuściłem Cię? Jeśli ja mogłem, dlaczego nie ty? Nagle poczułam, że Joe mnie namiętnie całuje. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robię, odwzajemniałam pocałunki. No i cóż, co tu dużo mówić… przespałam się z nim. - Szybki jesteś – mruknęłam do Joe’go. Leżeliśmy na łóżku przytuleni do siebie… oboje nadzy. - Heh, o tobie mogę powiedzieć to samo, kiciu – powiedział i zaczął mnie całować. Po namiętnej chwili poszłam się ubrać. Pożyczyłam od chłopaka jakieś dresy i bluzkę. Oczywiście, trochę na mnie to zwisało, ale co tam. Udałam się do kuchni. Przed tym, weszłam do sypialni, gdzie zastałam słodko śpiącego Joe’go. Lekko uśmiechnięta włączyłam radio i zaczęłam robić jajecznicę. Wtedy też, śpioszek się obudził. Pogadaliśmy o różnych bzdetach. Nagle zadzwonił do niego telefon. - Ech, muszę odebrać, zaraz wrócę, kiciu – powiedział, z … dziwną miną. Poszedł do swojej sypialni zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czy on coś przede mną ukrywa? Przez chwilę w moim mózgu toczyła się walka pomiędzy rozsądkiem i szacunkiem do chłopaka, a ciekawością i niepokojem. Wygrał drugi skład. Podeszłam po cichu do drzwi. Czułam, jak serce mi wali. - Tak, tak… dzisiaj, o 19:00…. No kotku, oczywiście, że jesteś jedyna… do zobaczenia, kiciu – rozłączył się i otworzył drzwi. Zrobił przerażoną minę. - Ty… podsłuchiwałaś? Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu… jak mógł…? - T-Ty… jesteś skończonym kretynem! J-jak… dlaczego?! Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę was wszystkich! – wykrzyknęłam, i już miałam zabierać swoje rzeczy, ale złapał mnie za nadgarstek. - Arwena… - To nie tak jak myślę? Wytłumaczysz mi wszystko? Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami! Byłam tylko twoją zabawką, tak?! – nie czekając na odpowiedź zabrałam swoje rzeczy i uciekłam z jego mieszkania. Łzy ograniczyły moje pole widzenia do zera. Czułam ból w całym ciele, umyśle, duszy… aż w końcu wszystko ze mnie wypłynęło. Nic już nie czułam. Nie myślałam. Nie słuchałam krzyków przechodniów. Ani trąbień samochodów. Pustka. Czy w tak żałosny sposób zakończę me życie? Oddychałam ciężko. Miałam mocno zaciśnięte oczy. Poczułam na sobie czyjś ciężar ciała. Słyszałam różne szemry, szepty. - Samobójczyni? - Nieszczęśliwy wypadek? - Wow, trzeba mieć odwagę, żeby tak się poświęcić. - Ten facet mógł zginąć! I dziewczyna też! Otworzyłam jedno oko. Na mnie leżał jakiś mężczyzna. Szybko wstał i otrzepnął ubrania. Wokół nas stała grupa ludzi z przestraszonymi minami. Podeszła do mnie jakaś kobieta. - Wszystko dobrze? Niczego nie uszkodziłaś? Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co przed chwilą mogło się zdarzyć. Mogłam umrzeć. Ale ten facet mnie uratował. Gdyby wtedy przechodził ktoś inny… o Boże. - J-Ja… - wstałam i otrząsnęłam ubrania. – Dziękuję Panu – zwróciłam się do „bohatera”. – J-ja… muszę już iść. Do widzenia. – rzekłam i szybko uciekłam stamtąd. Słyszałam za sobą wołania ludzi. Ale niezbyt mnie to interesowało. Jestem idiotką. No po prostu jestem idiotką. Mogłabym się zabić przez to, że chłopak, którego ledwo znam, miał inne „koleżanki-od-wiadomo-czego”? Zaczęłam się… śmiać. Przechodziłam przez park i uśmiechałam się do każdego z przechodniów. Życie… nienawidzę go. Jest takie… przewidywalne, a zarazem nieokrzesane. Za to też je kocham. Ale i nienawidzę. To właśnie jego urok. Dzisiaj jest bóstwem a jutro – przekleństwem. To takie niesamowite. Otarłam się o śmierć. Nie pierwszy raz. Ale dopiero dzisiaj jestem w pełni świadoma, co mogłam stracić. Wszystko. Co do Joe’go… Zatrzymałam się. Zagryzłam wargę i stałam na środku chodnika, mając głęboko w dupie przechodzących ludzi i ich pogardliwe spojrzenia. Ja… Nienawidzę go… Kochasz go. Nie okłamuj samej siebie. Nie, to tylko zauroczenie… Nie kłam. '' Przełknęłam ślinę i szłam dalej. Już się nie uśmiechałam. Po prostu kierowałam się w stronę domu. Więcej nie myślałam. Weszłam do środka i zdjęłam buty i kurtkę. Przypomniałam sobie, że chciałam się pogodzić z Kastielem. Nie będę mu mówić o zaistniałej sytuacji. Niech się nie martwi. Zapukałam do jego pokoju. - Wejść. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do pomieszczenia. Leżał na łóżku razem z Demonem, którego głaskał. Piesek od razu podleciał do mnie i zaczął się łasić. - Gdzie ty byłaś? – powiedział ostro – Titi wyszła do pracy, wiesz jak jebanie się martwiliśmy? - Wiem… przepraszam. Kastiel, no… no, sorry! Ja byłam z…- przełknęłam ślinę – Z Joe’m. - No już, wybaczam. Je ciebie też przepraszam. Trochę mnie poniosło. To chyba taka… braterska zazdrość. – powiedział wykrzywiając usta w cyniczny uśmieszek. - To dobrze… niezręczny przytulas, czy niedowartościowujące pójście w swoją stronę? - Mmm… druga opcja… - spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Pociągnął mnie na łóżko i przytulił. Jego pies uwalił się na nas i zaczął lizać twarze nam obojgu na przemian. Jeszcze chwilę poleżeliśmy na łóżku, trwając w przytulasie. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Ja otworzę – powiedziałam i poszłam w stronę drzwi, zostawiając Kastiela w jego pokoju. Otworzyłam. Stał przede mną… On. Joe. - Arwena… - zaczął. Zaczęłam zamykać drzwi. Przeszkodził mi, blokując je stopą. – Wysłuchaj mnie. - To była tylko koleżanka? Jestem jedyna? Może i jestem naiwna, ale na pewno nie głupia. - J-ja… pogubiłem się – szepnął. Uniosłam pytająco brew. - Bo… kocham cię, ale… ja …. Kocham też Annę… - …i Anabelle, Adalaine, Bethy i zapomniałem reszty imion? Daj mi spokój! – wrzasnęłam i zamknęłam drzwi z całej siły. Złapałam się za głowę i zaczęłam powoli zsuwać w dół. - Ar? Milczałam. Nie mam ochoty wszystkiego mówić Kasowi. W ogóle nie chcę tego nikomu mówić! Najwyraźniej braciszek to zrozumiał, bo bez słowa kucnął koło mnie i objął ramieniem. Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze jakiś czas. Chciałam wstać, ale mnie powstrzymał. - Co ci zrobił ten gnojek? - Nic. - Kłamiesz. - Oczywiście, że tak. Po prostu nie chcę o tym gadać. – spojrzałam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, z cyklu „nie naciskaj”. - Ale… nie skrzywdził cię tak… no wiesz… - Nic takiego mi nie zrobił – szybko mu przerwałam – Jedyne co to to, że okazałam się jedną z wielu koleżanek do zaliczenia – powiedziałam spokojnie. - I „nic takiego ci nie zrobił”? - Kastiel. Wszystko w porządku. Uwierz mi. Westchnął. - Ar… powiedziałabyś mi, gdyby coś się działo? - Pewnie. – uśmiechnęłam się. Poszliśmy z Kasem do jego pokoju. Posiedzieliśmy w necie, zjedliśmy lody i posłuchaliśmy muzyki. Wróciła Titi. Przywitała się z nami i zaczęła na nas wrzeszczeć, że żadne z nas nie chodziło do szkoły dwa tygodnie i że jutro tam pójdziemy i bla, bla, bla. Zaraz potem poszła do siebie, bo była cholernie zmęczona. Biedna, ta to się w życiu narobi. Pożegnałam Kastiela i również poszłam spać. *** Ból. Krzyk. Trąbienie aut. - Arwena? – spytał cichy, dziewczęcy głosik. Łzy spływały litrami po mej twarzy. Odwróciłam się. Zobaczyłam swoje odbicie a w nim… nie mnie. W lustrze stała mała, wystraszona dziewczynka, zapłakana, roztrzęsiona, niesamodzielna, tchórzliwa. To nie byłam ja… nie… ja taka nie jestem. - Kim jesteś? – spytałam odbicie swym, z pozoru, pewnym siebie głosem. Dziewczynka zaczęła się uśmiechać. Dreszcz mnie przeszedł. - Umiesz mówić? Pokiwała przecząco głową. - Jesteś… jakąś… moją rodziną? Zaprzeczenie. - Masz rodziców? Zaprzeczenie. W końcu się jednak odezwała. - Jestem odbiciem ciebie. Jestem tobą. A ty jesteś mną. Jesteśmy jednością. - Nie… ja… ja taka nie jestem. Ja jestem, jestem… jestem… - głos zaczął mi się załamywać. Dziecko wyciągnęło nóż. Zakrwawiony nóż. Chciałam uciekać, lecz nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Rzuciła się na mnie i… ''- Kim ja jestem? Obudziłam się. Nade mną stał Kastiel z zatroskaną twarzą. - Wszystko w porządku? - Tak, to tylko… zły sen. – powiedziałam cichym głosikiem. Wtuliłam się w niego. Jednak… poczułam dziwny chłód. Podniosłam głowę. To nie był Kastiel. To był… - Mike, zostaw mnie… - zaczęłam się wyrywać czarnowłosemu. Uderzył mnie w głowę i… ''- Kim ja jestem?'' Łąka. Byłam na łące. Wokół mnie ćwierkały ptaszki, brzęczały pszczoły, szumiał lekki wietrzyk. Był to słoneczny dzień. Połowa łąki zaczęła się rozjaśniać, druga – ściemniać. Wtedy stanęło przede mną Życie i Śmierć. Nie widziałam ich nigdy wcześniej, ale wiedziałam, że to są one. Życie było przystojnym mężczyzną, o gęstych, brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach, które wzbudzały zaufanie. Śmierć… to był szkielet w kapturze. Czarnym kapturze. - Musisz wybrać – powiedziało Życie pięknym, męskim, uwodzicielskim głosem. - Niby… jak… dlaczego? – spytałam zdezorientowana. - Możesz żyć we mnie, lub w nim. – odezwała się Śmierć. - Nie chcę wybierać pomiędzy wami. - Dlaczego? – spytało Życie, wyraźnie zdziwione mym niezdecydowaniem – Wystarczy, że powiesz „Życie” i z powrotem wszystko będzie jak dawniej! Spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy. Fałszywe oczy. - Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, dlaczego ciebie – wskazałam palcem na Życie – ludzie kochają, a ciebie – tu wskazałam na Śmierć – ludzie nienawidzą? Pokiwali przecząco głowami. - Bo ty, Życie jesteś pięknym kłamstwem. Śmierć jest okrutną prawdą. A ja nienawidzę życia w kłamstwie… Podeszłam do Śmierci i złapałam ją za rękę… za szkielet ręki. I poczułam… Wolność. ''- Kim ja jestem?'' Już wiem. Sorry, że rozdział taki krótki, ale... ale... no, tak jakoś wyszło. Obiecuję, że przyszły będzie dłuższy! Dziękuję za poświęcony czas na przeczytanie tego opowiadania! Buziakiiii ;* Obudziłam się. - Wiem, kim jestem. – powiedziałam na głos. – Wiem, po co jestem. Wiem, dla kogo jestem. Siedziałam tak chwilę w zadumie...no, może nie chwilę, ale dwie, lub trzy... Zwlekłam się z łóżka z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Wzięłam gorący prysznic i ubrałam biały t-shirt, jeansy i, uwaga uwaga, ubrałam SZPILKI. Ja, Arwena, która nienawidzi szpilek, sukienek i makijażu. A propos makijażu... nałożyłam tusz na rzęsy, pomalowałam się eyelinerem i czerwoną szminkę na usta. Wyglądałam pięknie. Wow, chyba taka zmiana była mi na serio potrzebna. Poszłam do kuchni. Jak zwykle, zastałam tam gotującego Kastiela. - Cze. – mruknął, nawet nie obdarowując mnie spojrzeniem. - Jaki entuzjazm z samego rana! – powiedziałam wesoło – To dzięki tej myśli, że idziemy w końcu do szkoły? - Nie. Za to ty jesteś dzisiaj jakaś dziwnie podjarana. Co się sta...- nie dokończył, bo spojrzał na mnie i mu szczena opadła. Postanowiłam, że się trochę pobawię w Amberzycę. - Kas, wyglądam aż tak pięknie? – rzekłam, imitując jej infantylny głosik. – Nie musisz nic mówić, wystarczy, że w końcu mnie pocałujesz! – zamknęłam oczy i „czekałam” na pocałunek. Czując, że Kastiel nie reaguje, otworzyłam jedno oko. Dalej stał z opadniętą szczeną. Nie mogąc pohamować emocji, zaczęłam zwijać się ze śmiechu. W końcu się ocknął. A szkoda, bo znowu ujrzałam na jego mordce cyniczny uśmieszek. - No no, w końcu postanowiłaś „ukobiecić” swój wizerunek? - Pfff... jak widać zadziałało! - Co? Dziewczynko, nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałaś, ale na mnie to nie podziałało. - Nie podziałało? Przed chwilą wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść! – wyszczerzyłam się. Nagle poczułam lekki smród... – Cholera, Kastiel, tosty ci się palą! Po dziesięciu minutach akcji ratunkowej, wyłożyliśmy jedzenie na talerz. Wtedy też, zbudziła się Titi. Zjedliśmy wszyscy razem w wesołych nastrojach. Oczywiście, moja kochana ciocia musiała skomentować mój nowy wygląd. - No Ar, wcześniej to jak chłopak wyglądałaś, teraz ślicznie, tak dziewczęco! – strzeliłam face palma, bo powiedziała to przy Kasie. - Właśnie Ar, w tej wersji bardziej cię lubię. – wyszczerzył się chamsko braciszek. I kolejny face palm. – No, nie face palmuj już tak, bo zamienisz się w Srajtaniela! - A wiesz, że nawet się za nim stęskniłam? – powiedziałam całkowicie szczerze. Kas wybałuszył oczy. – No co? Brakuje mi jego mistrzowskich face palmów. Zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów. - Co? – spytałam zdezorientowana. - Nic, nic...- powiedział. Ciotka Titi podwiozła nas pod sam próg szkoły, aby dopilnować, żebyśmy tam poszli. Kiedy otworzyliśmy drzwi od razu zostałam zaatakowana przez Alexy’go i Rozę. - No no, nasza dziewczyna! Wiedziałem, że w końcu przejdziesz na naszą stronę! – rzekł wyszczerzony Alexy. - No weź, bo zacznę się czerwienić... – udawałam zawstydzoną. Wybuchliśmy głośnym śmiechem, wywołując na twarzy, przechodzącego przez korytarz, Nataniela wielki grymas. Ujrzałam chłopaka i... (dokończcie sobie sami <3) thumb|center|335 px - Natalkaaaaaaa! – podbiegłam do Srajtaniela i rzuciłam mu się na szyję – Tęskniłeś za mną? Bo ja za tobą tak bardzo! Chłopak, z rumieńcami na twarzy, odsunął mnie od siebie gwałtownie. Ja, Rozalia i Alexy ponownie wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Jednak Kastiel miał jakąś naburmuszoną minę. - Coś się stało? - Nie. – burknął. - Och, rozumiem. Pan obrażalski jest zazdrosny o Natalkę! Wyszczerzył się chamsko. - No co ty, on nie ma ze mną szans. Już jesteś moja. - „Twoja”, hę? To ja sobie owinęłam ciebie wokół palca! - Kotku, schowaj swoje pazurki! Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. - Rozo, a tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Su i Lys? Rozalia zachichotała, a Alexy zrobił przebiegłą minę. - Są SAMI w domu Lysia. – chłopak specjalnie podkreślił słowo „sami”. - Tylko żeby się odpowiedzialnie zachowali, bo nie chcę być ojcem chrzestnym. – mruknął Kastiel. I znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać. W dobrych humorach poszliśmy na pierwszą lekcję, drugą, trzecią i tralalalala i się skończyły. Nim się spostrzegłam, byłam już z Rozalką w szatni. - Arwena...? - Hę? - Tydzień... – oczy nam zabłysnęły. - Tydzień... – powtórzyłam. - Musimy się już zacząć pakować! - Ale... czemu? Przecież walizki pakuje się mniej więcej dwa dni przed wyjazdem! Spojrzała na mnie krytycznym wzrokiem. - Większość ludzi ma takie do tego podejście, i przez to ma się zawsze wielkiego stresa! Zrobimy tak: dzisiaj, ty i Su, bierzecie walizkę, wszystkie rzeczy, które chciałybyście do niej spakować i idziecie do mnie. O 17:00. I nie przyjmuję odmowy! - Haha, jesteś niesamowita! - No przecież wiem! Umówiłyśmy się, że Roza zadzwoni do Su, aby ją o wszystkim powiadomić. Pożegnałyśmy się. Byłam już na zewnątrz, gdy nagle ktoś zakrył mi rękami oczy. - Och, Natanielku, wiedziałam, no po prostu wiedziałam, że po mnie przyjdziesz! Już zaczęłam planować naszą przyszłość: ożenimy się, zrobisz mi trójkę dzieci i już zawsze, zawsze, będziemy razem! – robiłam sobie jaja. Oczywiście, wiedziałam, że to Kastiel. - Ale ja nie jestem Natanielek... - Jak to...? - Ja jestem Tereska! Puścił mnie i w wesołych nastrojach wróciliśmy do domu. I teraz, uwaga, uwaga... Wzięłam się za... odrabianie lekcji! Usiadłam przy biurku i zaczęłam odrabiać lekcje i się uczyć. Do mojego pokoju wszedł Kas. Na jego mordeczce pojawił się jego klasyczny uśmiech. - Szpilki, nauka... dziewczyno, stałaś się masochistką! - Ciii! Muszę się skupić! – powiedziałam nie na żarty. - Hahaha, kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z Arweną? - Zamknij się! A * H, wzór na trójkąta... - Idiotka... – powiedział uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Idę z Demonem na spacer. - To idź i nie zawracaj mi dupy! Przez jeszcze ok. godzinę torturowałam swój mózg... znaczy się, uczyłam się. Była 16:00. Szybko wzięłam wieeeelką walizkę, rzeczy do niej potrzebne i zaczęłam ubierać buty i kurtkę. W tym momencie do domu wszedł Kastiel. - Wyprowadzasz się? - Nie, jadę do Rozy. - Wyprowadzasz się do Rozy?! - Och, nie! Będzie jeszcze Su... - WYPROWADZACIE SIĘ DO ROZY?! - Kurwa, NIEEEE! Ma nam pomóc w pakowaniu się do NY! - Ale... wyjeżdżamy za tydzień... - Powodzenia w przekonywaniu jej do tego. Wrócę późno, pa. - Pa. Doszłam na przystanek. Kiedy dojechał mój autobus, wsiadłam do niego i jechałam przez godzinę. W końcu się zatrzymał i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę domu mej ukochanej przyjaciółki. Wtedy też, ujrzałam dobrze mi znaną postać. - Susiuuuuuuu! Jak było z Lysiem? – podbiegłam do niej. Od razu zaczęła się czerwienić. - Och, uch... skąd... - Zrobiliście TO? – teraz to już w ogóle była cała czerwona. Zaśmiałam się. - Haha, Rozalia i tak wszystko od ciebie wydusi! Odburknęła coś tam w odpowiedzi i w końcu dotarłyśmy. Zapukałyśmy. Otworzyła nam oczywiście Rozalka. - Wchodźcie! Och, Ar, udało ci się coś z niej wydusić?! - Nie, stwierdziłam, że ty zrobisz to bardziej efektownie! - Haha, dobrze zrobiłaś! Weszłyśmy do jej sypialni i otworzyłyśmy walizki. Pomarudziła, że to są takie szmatki i bla, bla, bla. W między czasie Susia opowiedziała nam co nieco (domyślcie się sami ;P). W końcu uporałyśmy się z pakowaniem. Spojrzałam na zegarek – 19:00. - Dobra, ja muszę spadać, pa! - Pa! Byłam w domu o 20:00. Oczywiście, ciocia Titi musiała mi zrobić wykład, że jej nie powiadomiłam, tralalala i poszła spać. Zrobiłam to samo. Tydzień zleciał mi bardzo szybko. Niestety lub na szczęście, Kastiel pogodził się z rodzicami i już ze mną nie mieszka. Muszę przyznać, że jest mi trochę przykro z tego powodu... no bo, kto będzie mi robił śniadanie? Ale nie ważne: jestem teraz na lotnisku, razem z Lysiem, Rozą, Suśką, Kazikiem i Alexym. Za godzinę będzie nasz samolot. Siedziałam na podłodze obok Kasa. Na przeciwko nas, na siedzeniach była reszta moich przyjaciół. Ogarnęła mnie fala senności. Poddałam się jej. - Ar, wstawaj. – szepnął Kastiel – Już jest nasz samolot. - Mmm... jeszcze pięć minut. – mruknęłam. - No chodź, reszta już jest na pokładzie i za 10 sekund odlatują. - Co?! – zerwałam się na równe nogi. - No dobra, bez przesady, ale już chodźmy. - Ech, okej. Powlokłam się za Kastielem. Siedzenia w samolocie ustawione były potrójnie, więc ja usiadłam koło Susi i Rozy, a Kas koło Alexy’ego i Lysia. Przez cały lot spałam. Bywa. *** - OMG! Jak tutaj jest cudownie! – krzyknęła Rozalia. Byliśmy już w samym centrum Nowego Yorku. Jak tutaj jest? Wieżowce sięgające chmur, kolorowe reklamy, spieszący się ludzie i okropne korki. - Tak, jest tu cudownie. – rzekł Lysander. – Może pojedziemy już do naszego hotelu? Wszyscy się na to zgodziliśmy. Zamówiliśmy taksówkę (oczywiście, typową dla NY – żółtą) i dotarliśmy do placówki. Nasz hotel „Plaza”, był „niziutkim” wieżowcem (20 pięter), dosyć ładnym i zadbanym. Nie było tu mnóstwa gości, ale naprawdę miejsce miało klasę. Weszliśmy do środka. Do naszych pokoi zaprowadziła nas recepcjonistka. Dostaliśmy dwa pokoje trzy osobowe. W jednym spałyśmy my dziewczyny, a w drugim chłopcy. Rozpakowaliśmy się i zaraz po tym poszliśmy na hotelowy basen. Założyłam swój czarny kostium kąpielowy i poszłam tam razem z dziewczynami. Chłopaki już się chlapali. My, jako iż jesteśmy wielkimi damami, położyłyśmy się na leżakach i ... leżałyśmy. W końcu Su i Roza uległy prośbom chłopaków i też weszły do wody. Ja się opalałam. - Arrr, no chodź! – prosił Kas. - Nie chcę mi się. – rzekłam i zamknęłam oczy. Po minucie, poczułam, jak ktoś mnie podnosi. Otworzyłam oczy. Kastiel chciał mnie wrzucić do basenu. - Aaaaach, puszczaj mnie! - Magiczne słowo? - Proszę! - Pudło. Chodziło o „Abrakadabra”. – uśmiechnął się cynicznie i wrzucił mnie do wody. Trochę kasłałam, ale ostatecznie nie umarłam. Moi drodzy przyjaciele śmiali się ze mnie jak oszaleli. Postanowiłam zemścić się na Kastielu. Ten, ciągle się śmiał. Pociągnęłam go za ramię i z pluskiem wpadł do wody. Całą szóstką bawiliśmy się, chlapaliśmy i śmialiśmy. Potem zaczęliśmy ustalać plan zwiedzania: mianowicie, jutro idziemy na World Trade Center, we wtorek na Fashion Week (ja i chłopaki protestowaliśmy, ale Su, Roza i Alexy się uparli), potem zakupy w różnych butikach i bla, bla, bla więcej nie pamiętam. Niestety, zaczęła mnie boleć głowa. Nie tłumacząc się dlaczego, powiedziałam przyjaciołom, że idę spać. Ci zostali i dalej się kąpali. Weszłam do pokoju i uwaliłam się na łóżko. Nie przebierając się, wgramoliłam się pod kołdrę i wzięłam coś przeciwbólowego. - Ja pierdole, ale boli... – mruknęłam i zasnęłam. *** Następnego dnia obudziłam się o 9:00. Rozalia i Su, siedząc na łóżkach, zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowały. - O, śpiąca królewna się obudziła! - Czemu śpiąca królewna? – mruknęłam. - Hah, Kastiel mówił, że o 16:00 znalazł cię tutaj śpiącą jakbyś była martwa! No i, miałaś temperaturę. Podał ci trochę leków i z tobą pobył. Dobrze się czujesz? – głos Susi nabrał troski. - T-tak, pewnie. – powiedziałam. Kastiel się mną zaopiekował? Och, jak słodko. Uwielbiam tego mojego brata. - No dobra laski, za godzinę idziemy na World Trade Center! Trzeba się jakoś ubrać! A, no i usuńcie sobie parę zdjęć z telefonu, żeby pamięć była! – rzekła podjarana Rozalia. Poubierałyśmy się jakoś, zjadłyśmy hotelowe śniadanie i razem z naszymi ukochanymi przyjaciółmi pojechaliśmy taksówką na WTC. Podjechaliśmy pod dwie, bliźniacze wieże. Szczena mi opadła. thumb|left Wjechaliśmy windą na sam szczyt. Widoki zza okna były... nieziemskie. - Kurczę, muszę iść do toalety, zaraz wrócę. – powiedziałam do przyjaciół. Stanęłam przed lustrem. Czy wspominałam, że znowu miałam make - up? Nie? No to teraz wiecie. Na serio stałam się masochistką. Przejrzałam się i... usłyszałam głośny huk. Nie, nie huk to było coś.... Słyszę krzyki. Wybiegłam z toalety. Paliło się. To były szczątki samolotu. Czułam wiatr. Ściany zewnętrzne zostały zdemolowane na naszym piętrze i kilku niższych. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. - Kastiel? Kastiel? KASTIEL!!!! – krzyczałam mając nadzieję, że w końcu zobaczę chłopaka. Nie myślałam o nikim innym, tylko o nim. – KASTIEEEEEEEEEEL!!! - ARWENA!!!!! – usłyszałam krzyk. Odwróciłam się. W moją stronę biegł przerażony Kas. I wtedy... Krzyk. Samolot. Wybuch. Ból. Ciemność. thumb|left|335 px <<< TAKI TROLLLL!! MVAHAHAHAHAH! Ból. Niewyobrażalnie mocny ból. A ja widziałam tylko jego. Uśmiechnięty, czerwono włosy chłopak prowadził na smyczy swego psa. Zwrócił twarz w mą stronę. Puścił smycz i do mnie biegł, a ja do niego. Jednak z uśmiechu na jego twarzy przerodziło się przerażenie. „Arwena” – krzyknął – „Uciekaj...” Ciemność. Otworzyłam oczy przerażona i zdyszana. Podniosłam się, aby zapalić światło, ale... o coś uderzyłam. To była jakaś... ściana? Metal? Nie wiem. Nogę miałam czymś przygniecioną. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem w dziurze, ok. dwumetrowej. - Co się stało? – mruknęłam. I od razu sobie przypomniałam. – Kastiel? Kastiel?! KAST.... - Nie ma tutaj nikogo. Już próbowałam. – usłyszałam jakiś kobiecy głos. – Nie nadwyrężaj się. Znajdą nas. - K-kim jesteś? – szepnęłam. - Romilda. A ty? - Arwena... jak to się... dlaczego? – zaczęłam szlochać. - To był zamach. W obie wieże trafiło po jednym samolocie. Zapewne zrobili to islamiści. A budynków już nie ma. Są tylko jego gruzy, pod którymi właśnie leżymy. Zaczęłam próbować podnosić ciężar, który na mnie spoczywał. - Nie próbuj. To nie ma sensu. Nie słuchałam kobiety. Przesuwałam z całej siły. Bez rezultatów. W końcu się poddałam. I poczułam, że leci po mnie krew... moje nogi są w niej całe. - Skoro już tutaj jesteśmy, to może sobie pogadamy? – spytała Romilda. - No... dobrze. Może... opowiesz coś o sobie? - Okej. Więc mam 30 lat. Jestem z Ameryki, ale z innego miasta. Przyjechałam tu na urlop, razem z mężem i córką. Słodka, mała Mia... – zatrzymała się na chwilę. – Słyszałam jej ostatni krzyk przed tym, co się stało. „Mamusiu, ratuj...”. – otrząsnęła się z powrotem. - Opowiedz mi o sobie. Ja może później ci coś powiem. I tak się złożyło, że opowiedziałam jej... wszystko. Przecież i tak umrzemy... umrzemy... i znów ujrzałam Kastiela. Zaczęłam płakać. - Nie płacz, nie warto. Spotkasz się z nim później, gwarantuję. – szepnęła wiedząc, za kim płaczę. Mówiłam jej przecież, że jest moim... bratem. Albo i nie bratem? Ona jakby czytała mi w myślach. - Kochasz go, prawda? - T-tak, ale jako brata... - Ale się wahasz. - Tak... dałabym wszystko, żeby znowu tu był... nawet, gdyby miał znowu ten sam cyniczny uśmieszek, nawet, gdyby był znowu wkurzony, nawet, gdyby mnie nienawidził... dałabym wszystko, żeby z nim znowu być... Kastiel, gdzie jesteś? – szepnęłam. KASTIEL - ...a więc, skoro już leżymy pod gruzami WTC, to może sobie pogadamy? – spytał jakiś męski głos. - Pogadamy? POGADAMY?! Koleś, oszalałeś?! My umieramy! – krzyknął zrozpaczony, dziewczęcy głos. Zamrugałem oczami. Wiedziałem, co się stało. Widzę to. Ciągle widzę ją... przestraszoną i wołającą mnie... - Arwena? Jesteś tu? – powiedziałem jakimś... nie moim głosem. - Och, zbudził się rudzielec. – mruknął ten sam męski głos. Obejrzałem się. Na prawo ode mnie leżał, przygnieciony metalem, czarnowłosy lub brązowowłosy (w ciemnościach ciężko to rozpoznać) facet, a na lewo ode mnie – drobna blondynka, która była mniej więcej w moim wieku. - Ja jestem Vanessa, a ten idiota to Jack. Jak ty się nazywasz, rudzielcu? Milczałem. Musiałem pozbierać myśli. Przed chwilą wleciały na WTC dwa samoloty. Budynki się rozpierdoliły. A ja, leżę pod ich gruzami. Tak samo, jak Vanessa i Jack. Oraz jak moi przyjaciele. I Arwena... - Odebrało ci mowę? - Kastiel. – burknąłem. Miałem łzy w oczach. Arwena... moja siostrzyczka... albo i nie siostrzyczka...? - Coś małomówny jesteś. – rzekł Jack. - ... - Coś się stało? – zadał najinteligentniejsze pytanie na świecie. - Coś się stało? COŚ SIĘ STAŁO?! A jak myślisz?! Leżę tutaj dziesięć metrów pod ziemią, z dwojgiem obcych ludzi, bez moich przyjaciół, nawet nie wiem, czy Arwena żyje! Ale nie, nic się nie stało! Tylko nie wiem, czy jeśli nasze życia zostaną uratowane, to czy będzie sens dalej prowadzić mój żywot! Nic się nie stało kurwa! - Pohamuj się. – powiedziała ostro blondi. – Przypominam ci, że my też tutaj zostaliśmy uwięzieni. I uwierz mi, żadnemu z nas nie jest to na rękę. Nie wiem, kim jest ta... „Arwena”, czy jakoś tak... ale wiem, że jest dla ciebie kimś ważnym. Nie przejmuj się tak, jeśli nie spotkasz jej w tym świecie, to spotkasz w tamtym. - To żeś mnie pocieszyła. – mruknąłem. Przez chwilę trwała niezręczna cisza. W końcu odezwał się Jack. - To... o czym gadamy? Blondi prychnęła. Ja się tylko gorzko zaśmiałem. - Nie wiem. Możemy opowiedzieć co nieco o sobie. - Pojebało was? Przecież musimy się stąd wydostać! – palnęła Vanessa. - Blondi, myślisz, że tak łatwo jest to zrobić? Uwierz mi, gdyby to było możliwe, to już dawno by mnie tutaj nie było. - Okej, zrozumiałam. Ale nie mów na mnie „blondi”, rudzielcu. - ...? - ...znaczy się, Kastielu. - Dobrze, Vanesso. Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. – rzekłem jadowitym głosem. - O Boże... to może, ja zacznę o sobie pierdzielić... – zaczął Jack. - Serio, myślisz, że nas interesi twoje życie? – warknęła. - A masz coś innego do roboty? Jak ci się nudzi, to popiłuj sobie pazurki. – powiedziałem oschle. Ponownie prychnęła, ale w końcu się zamknęła. Jack zaczął o sobie opowiadać. Ma 29 lat, jest „głodnym artystą” i żyje w trójkącie. Ma dwie dziewczyny – Alice i, uwaga, uwaga, Debrę. Nie myślałem, że ta lafirynda aż tak się stoczy. Twierdzi, że każdy by chciał tak żyć, ale boi się ryzyka. Ale on nie krytykuje tych „normalnych”, akceptuje każdego, bo wie, że wszyscy mają prawo żyć jak chcą. Polubiłem faceta. Na serio, spoko gość. Potem ja zacząłem mówić o sobie. Że mam 17 lat, gram na gitarze, o moich rodzicach zacząłem mówić i o Demonie, a zaraz po tym o moich przyjaciołach i... Arwenie. Vanessa, po moich opowiadaniach spojrzała na mnie jakoś... dziwnie. - Ty ją kochasz, prawda? - Tak, jest moją siostrą... - Ale kochasz ją też inaczej. Nie odpowiadałem. Kocham ją jak.... jak... nie-siostrę? Kochasz. I dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie jestem pewien... Jesteś. Kurwa, Kastiel, przestań mnie okłamywać, jestem twoją podświadomością! Czyli gadam sam ze sobą? Nie! Nie gadasz! Ty myślisz, o dziwo, ale myślisz! Ej, czemu o dziwo? Bo rzadko to się zdarza! Gdybyś był moją podświadomością to mówiłbyś mi, że jestem najmądrzejszym człowiekiem na świecie! Chciałbyś... ja tylko mówię, jak jest. Nie no, z tym, że rzadko myślisz, to się tylko z tobą droczyłem. Ale ty kochasz Arwenę. Nie tylko jak siostrę. Po kłótni z podświadomością, otrząsnąłem się. - Vanessa, może ty coś o sobie powiesz? - Hmm... no więc, mam 16 lat. I narzeczonego i... - Narzeczonego?! – wykrzyknęliśmy równocześnie z Jackiem. - No tak, bo ja go tak bardzo kocham...a właściwie... kochałam... – umilkła. Widząc, że patrzymy na nią współczująco, odchrząknęła. – Ale nie ważne. Moją pasją jest fotografia. No i... jestem w ciąży. Osłupieliśmy. - D-dowiedziałam się o tym około minutę przed... tym. Pobiegłam do narzeczonego i... i... i wtedy samolot trafił wprost na niego. – dokończyła zdławionym głosem. Widziałem, jak Jack ją dosięga ręką. Złapał ją współczująco za dłoń. Płakała. Bardzo płakała. Zrobiło mi się jej tak żal... Kto mógł zrobić coś tak... tak strasznego? Nie wiem, kto był tym chujem, ale zniszczył życie wielu ludziom. Rozbił rodziny, zniszczył kariery, rozdzielił... ukochanych... „Arwena, gdzie jesteś...? Znajdę cię. Znajdę cię, obiecuję.” – myślałem. ALEXY - Musimy się stąd wydostać! – krzyczała Rozalia. - L-Lysiu, wydostaniemy się, prawda? – pytała Su Lysandra. Była do niego przytulona. - Wydostaniemy, zachowajcie spokój. Krzykiem i paniką nic nie zdziałamy. – Lysander jak zwykle był opanowany. Nawet w takiej sytuacji... jak on to robi? - No, dobrze... Alexy, żyjesz? Nie odzywasz się w ogóle. - Po co mam mówić? – powiedziałem... nie moim głosem. Zawsze, w każdej sytuacji potrafiłem zachować pogodę ducha. Ale nie teraz. Nie pod gruzami World Trade Center. Ciągle myślałem: gdzie są moi rodzice i brat? Czy przyjechali tu, by czekać na mój powrót? Czy nawet nie mają pojęcia, gdzie jestem? Poczułem, jak Roza łapie mnie za rękę. - Hej – szepnęła – będzie dobrze. Będzie dobrze... - Jak może być dobrze? – rzekła Su smutnym głosem. – Jesteśmy tutaj zgnieceni i uwięzieni. Nawet nie wiemy, co z Kasem i Ar. Właściwie to... czemu ich z nami nie ma? Trzymaliśmy się razem! - Ar poszła do toalety. I wtedy to się stało. Kastiel... on pobiegł krzycząc jej imię... – umilkłem. Zawsze wiedziałem, że on ją kocha, ale nie tylko po bratersku. Kiedy mu to mówiłem, to wszystkiego się wypierał. Idiota, teraz pewnie nie będzie mógł jej wyznać, co czuje. Wtedy sobie coś uświadomiłem... Ja sam jestem idiotą. Wypierałem się miłości do Kentina... a teraz? Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek go zobaczę. I czy zobaczę Armina, rodziców, Arwenę, Violettę... - Szkoda, że nie zobaczę już Ar i Kasa – szepnęła Rozalka ze łzami w oczach. – Ani... Leo... – wybuchła płaczem. Udało mi się ją dosięgnąć i przytulić. Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki. - Jeżeli ktoś tutaj jest, to niech krzyczy, zastuka, da jakiś sygnał! Jesteśmy ratownikami! Zaczęliśmy się wydzierać na całego. - RATUNKU! TUTAJ! POMOCY! Po chwili byliśmy już wydostawani. Faceci w żółtych skafandrach wyciągali nas jakimś sprzętem. Najpierw Su i Roza, potem Lys i ja. Kiedy byliśmy już na powierzchni, rozejrzałem się dookoła i... wybuchłem płaczem. thumb|left|352px Doprowadzono nas do punktu ratowniczego. Ujrzałem tam rodziców i brata. Rzuciłem się na nich, by ich przytulić. Płakaliśmy i śmialiśmy się. Spojrzałem na boki: Rozalia była w ramionach Lea, Su i Lysio całowali się namiętnie, a niedaleko nich była dziwnie mi znajoma kobieta... miała czarne, krótkie włosy i czarne oczy... to musiała być... Powiedziałem rodzicom, że zaraz przyjdę. Podszedłem do kobiety. - D-Dzień dobry... - Chyba zły. – powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. - Czy pani jest... ciocią Arweny? - Tak... nie było jej z wami, prawda? - Przykro mi... Rozpłakała się. Podeszli do niej dwoje dorosłych, równie zrozpaczonych co ona. Byli to czarnowłosy facet i czerwono włosa kobieta. Od razu wiedziałem, kto to. - Nie było też z wami Kastiela...? – zwrócił się do mnie mężczyzna. Pokiwałem przecząco głową. Wszyscy płakaliśmy. „Niech to się skończy... proszę...” – myślałem. - ... jaki świat jest mały... – szepnęłam ze łzami w oczach. Słyszałam łkanie Romildy. – Nie płacz. Nie płacz, proszę... Kobieta opowiedziała mi o sobie, swej przeszłości. Przeżyła... mało kto tyle przeżył. Jako sześciolatka została sprzedana do domu publicznego. „Wychowywała” się tam do osiemnastego roku życia, mając za sobą bagaż gwałtów, upokorzeń. Rozpoczęła nowe życie. Zaczęła normalnie pracować. Poznała kilku przyjaciół. Gdy miała 25 lat poznała... Mika. To znaczy, że kłamał co do swego wieku. Została przez niego wykorzystana, tak samo jak ja. Tyle, że... kiedy ona próbowała zgłosić to na policję, to zabił jej przyjaciół na jej oczach. Przetrzymywał rok w domu, gwałcąc, poniżając. W końcu udało jej się uciec i wyszła na prostą. Tak bardzo mi było jej żal... zrobiła mi się taka... bliska. Dziwne, bo znam ją około 5 godzin i nawet jej nie widziałam... 5 godzin... A może dłużej? Lub krócej? Czy to się kiedykolwiek skończy? I znowu zaczęłam ryczeć, tak strasznie ryczeć... Romilda razem ze mną... - A-Arwena... – łkała – Dlaczego... dlaczego to się stało...? I.. c-czemu jeszcze nas nie znaleźli? Czy znajdą? Nie odpowiadałam. Nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć na żadne z tych pytań. W końcu się ogarnęłam. Przełknęłam ślinę i zamrugałam oczyma. - Romildo. Musimy zachować zimną krew i same się stąd wydostać. Rozumiesz? Uspokój się. Weź kilka wdechów. Po chwili przestałam słyszeć szloch. - Są tam u ciebie jakieś rury? - Jedna. – powiedziała zdławionym głosem. - Przechodzi w moją stronę? - Tak. Zaczęłam mówić jej o mym planie. Otóż, owe rury mogły pomóc w przesuwaniu metalu, który na nas spoczywał. Zgodziła się na niego. - Okej, Przygotuj się. Na 3...2...1... Ciągnęłyśmy z całej siły. Po części się udało, jednak metal trafił mnie w udo, a Romildę w brzuch. Mimo to, nie poddawałyśmy się. Zrobiłyśmy jeszcze z 10 takich prób. Bez skutku. - Jeżeli ta się nie uda, to będzie ostatnia. Dasz radę? - Tak. - 3...2...1... Dawałyśmy z siebie wszystko. Czułam, jak krople potu spływają mi po czole. Z wysiłku aż stęknęłam i parę łez zleciało mi po policzku. I... - Udało się! – krzyknęłam. - Tak! Nare... – usłyszałam huk. - Romilda? Romilda? Spróbowałam wstać, lecz zakrwawione nogi mi na to nie pozwalały. Poczołgałam się więc w stronę kobiety. Ujrzałam okropny widok. Pierś Romildy była przebita przez metalową maszynę. Szybko do niej się podczołgałam. - Romilda? ROMILDA?! Nie, nie teraz! Walcz, kobieto, WALCZ! Udało mi się wyjąć metal. Sama się przy tym ciachnęłam. Ale nie dbałam o to. - A-Arweno... ratuj się... dziękuję za spędzony czas... i obiecaj mi jedno... - Tak? – powiedziałam ze łzami w oczach. - Kochasz Kastiela... kochaj go dalej... wyznaj mu to... obiecujesz? - Tak... - Żegnaj... - Nie... Romilda... Próbowałam wyczuć puls. Na marne. - Romilda... kurwa, za co?! Dobry Boże, za co?! – płakałam i wrzeszczałam. – Za jakie kurwa grzechy?! Nienawidzę cię! Zabierz nas wszystkich stąd... KURWA, NO ZABIERZ! Położyłam się przy ciele Romildy. I płakałam, płakałam, płakałam... w końcu skończyły mi się łzy. Zaczęła się nienawiść. Przyjrzałam się jej. Była drobną brunetką. Cała zakrwawiona... wszędzie jest krew... a mimo to... Zasnęła uśmiechnięta. Ucałowałam ją w czoło. - Żegnaj. Poczułam w sobie siłę. Spróbowałam wstać. Upadłam. Spojrzałam w górę; musiałam wspiąć się na dwa metry. Spojrzałam na swe nogi. Były posiniaczone, rozcięte i całe krwi... jak wszystko tutaj... ręce były pokaleczone. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Czas na wspinaczkę. Wstałam. W końcu mi się udało wstać. Zaczęłam powolutku chodzić, aby rozruszać nogi. Przy każdym kroku czułam okropny ból, jak gdyby szkło wbijało mi się w stopy. Miewałam chwile zwątpienia. Lecz gdy już miałam się poddać, przed mymi oczami ukazywał się jeden obraz. Kastiel. Jeśli on żyje i jest już na powierzchni, to ja też tam muszę być. I muszę mu powiedzieć. Jeśli żyje, ale okaże się, że jeszcze go nie znaleziono, osobiście pójdę go szukać. Jeśli nie żyje... To ja też umrę. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz w górę. Niepewnie położyłam ręce na ziemio-ścianie. Zaraz potem jedną nogę i drugą. Powoli się wspinałam, wykonując drżące ruchy. Nagle „ściana” zrobiła się gładka. Nie miałam o co się oprzeć. Chwilę się rozglądałam i ujrzałam jakiś korzeń. Złapałam go i... spadłam. Zaklęłam głośno. Ponownie zwróciłam głowę ku wyjściu. - To będzie żmudna robota. – westchnęłam. *** - Dawaj dziewczyno, nie poddawaj się... – szeptałam sama do siebie. Po milionach prób wydostania się na powierzchnię, w końcu wymyśliłam jakąś strategię. Byłam już tak blisko... lecz utknęłam w miejscu, w którym ostatnio spadłam. Straciłam dużo krwi, sił i chęci. Mój organizm był wycieńczony, żołądek domagał się jedzenia, brzuch, nogi i ręce opatrzenia, a mózg – odpoczynku. Mimo to, nie poddawałam się. Gdy czułam ból fizyczny zaciskałam zęby, gdy czułam ból psychiczny – myślałam o sami-wiecie-kim (nie, nie mówię o Voldemorcie). Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Poczułam, jak wstępuje we mnie siła, która przepełniała całe moje ciało. Szybkim, energicznym ruchem, wspięłam się wyżej, wyżej i wyżej... Udało się. Wyszłam z dziury. Rozejrzałam się wkoło. Chciało mi się ryczeć, ale powstrzymałam emocje. Teraz miałam jeden cel: znaleźć pomoc. Lecz nigdzie nie widziałam żywej duszy. Postanowiłam zdać się na los. Poszłam w lewo. Równocześnie krzyczałam „Pomocy!”, „Jest tu kto?” itd. Nagle kogoś ujrzałam. Ciemnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na mnie. Najpierw ze... współczuciem(?), a później pogardliwie. Jednak na jego twarzy ujrzałam... łzy. - Cześć... – zaczął. - N-Nie zbliżaj się! Co tutaj robisz, Mike? – powiedziałam... pewnie, przekonująco. A czułam się... chyba można się tego domyśleć. Jego uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Podszedł do mnie bliżej. - Muszę ci to wytłumaczyć... ja... dłużej nie potrafię... – szepnął. - Przede wszystkim, to czemu nie jesteś w pierdlu? – warknęłam, z pozoru nie wzruszona jego smutkiem. - Pomogli mi... zamachowcy. Islamiści. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. - P-Posłuchaj... daj mi odejść. Nikomu nie powiem, że cię spotkałam, ale błagam, daj mi żyć normalnie. Więc... – zaczęłam biec tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały mi na to me nogi. Jednak złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Wyrywałam się i krzyczałam. Zatkał mi ręką usta. - Wysłuchaj mnie. Błagam. Nie mogę, nie mogę dłużej tego w sobie dusić... proszę... Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Zapłakane oczy. I jakoś tak... poczułam żal... Lecz tylko w śladowych ilościach. Westchnął i zaczął mówić. - Zacznijmy od tego, że mam nie 17 lat, ale 30... - To już wiem. – mruknęłam. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. – Miałam okazję leżeć razem z jedną z twych ofiar. Romilda. – rzekłam beznamiętnie. - Aha... więc... w wieku 14 lat wpadłem w poważne kłopoty. Nie będę cię tym przynudzał. Wyciągnął mnie z tego pewien człowiek, który był członkiem pewnej grupy. Dołączyłem do nich. Była to organizacja popierająca religię islamską. Z pozoru. – umilkł. – Przyczyniłem się do tego... gwałciłem, bo to „zbliżało do Boga”... zabijałem, bo to wzmacniało moją pozycję... próbowałem się wydostać z tego gówna. Nie dało się. Teraz jest na to tylko jeden sposób... Przełknęłam ślinę. On... on... Nie był niczemu winien... Albo i był...? - Żegnaj, Arwena. Wiesz... lubiłem cię. Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet kochałem. Nie wymagam od ciebie przebaczenia, bo to co zrobiłem, jest nie do wybaczenia. Ale przepraszam... żegnaj. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, Mike poszedł... gdzieś. Poszedł wydostać się. Śmiercią. Nagle zrobiło mi się słabo. Nie wiem co się stało, ale poczułam lekki ból. Zamknęłam oczy i zaraz potem je otworzyłam. Stała przede mną Śmierć, we własnej osobie... ...lub własnym szkielecie. - Czy jesteś gotowa na śmierć? - Nie, nie, nie... ja... ja najpierw muszę zobaczyć Kastiela! – wykrzyknęłam. - Zobaczysz go we mnie. W prawdzie. Okrutnej prawdzie. - Ale on żyje! Żyje, musi żyć! – płakałam. Śmierć spojrzała na mnie beznamiętnie. - U mnie go spotkasz. Wystarczy, że złapiesz mnie za rękę. Ryczałam jeszcze chwilę. Śmierć czekała cierpliwie, aż się uspokoję. Ogarnęłam się i zaczęłam trzeźwo myśleć. Powoli zaczęłam zbliżać dłoń do jej dłoni. Było już tak blisko... i w końcu się opamiętałam. Szybko zabrałam rękę. - Nie. *** Obudziłam się na ziemi, cała brudna, spocona, zakrwawiona i zapłakana. - Czy to był sen? – powiedziałam sama do siebie. – Czy rozmawiałam ze Śmiercią? Czy rozmawiałam z Mikiem? Nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Wstałam, zaciskając zęby z bólu. I dalej szłam. KASTIEL Naciskałem z całej siły, tak samo jak Jack. Vanessa była strasznie słaba – coś trafiło ją w brzuch. Próbowaliśmy się wydostać. Na próżno. Poddaliśmy się. - To co teraz zrobimy? – rzekła Vanessa po cichu. - Poczekamy na ratunek. – powiedział spokojnie Jack. Poczułem przypływ frustracji. - Poczekamy? Jeśli będą nas szukać w takim tempie, to wszyscy tu powymieramy! Musimy coś zrobić! - Masz jakieś propozycje, Kastielu? -... - To łaskawie się tak nie drzyj. Chwilę milczeliśmy. - Wiecie co... – zacząłem. – Lubię was. Na serio, jesteście spoko. - Ja też lubię ciebie, ruda małpo. I ciebie też, Jackie. - Ja was też lubię... - Ała! – krzyknęła słabo Vanessa. - Co ci? – spytałem i usłyszałem huk. Zaraz potem jej ciężkie dyszenie, które po jakimś czasie się urwało. - Vanessa? Vanessa? VANESSA! – darliśmy się z Jackiem. I w końcu sobie coś uświadomiliśmy. Ona nie żyje. - Jeśli ktoś tutaj jest, to niech krzyknie, zastuka, cokolwiek! Jesteśmy ratownikami! Zaczęliśmy się drzeć na całego. Po chwili zostaliśmy wyciągnięci. Wokoło było... okropnie. Spojrzałem na Vanessę. Jej brzuch i głowa były rozwalone do krwi. Włożono ją do czarnego worka. Na noszach zabrano nas do ich „bazy”. Zobaczyłem tam moich przyjaciół i rodziców. Wszyscy się na mnie rzucili. Ale nie widziałem... - Kastiel! – rzuciła mi się na szyję moja mama, zaraz potem tata i Roza, Su, Lys i Alexy. - Gdzie jest Arwena? – odepchnąłem ich. - A-Arwena, ona... – odwróciłem się. Za mną stała zapłakana Titi. Poczułem ból w sercu. - Arwena... – szepnąłem. – Arwena... ARWENA! KURWA, NIE BYŁO JEJ Z WAMI?! ARWENA! - Nie ma jej tu. – powiedziała zdławionym głosem Roza. – Kastiel, przykro mi... Zacząłem ryczeć. Próbowali mnie pocieszać, ale wybiegłem poza teren punktu ratowniczego, lecz tak, że mieli mnie na widoku. - Arwena... – mówiłem. – ARWENA, ARWENA, KURWA, GDZIE TY JESTEŚ?! – darłem się i płakałem. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą cichy głosik. - Kastiel? Odwróciłem się. Brudna, zakrwawiona, zapłakana. Ale nadal najpiękniejsza. Chwilę staliśmy w milczeniu. Próbowała do mnie podejść, lecz nogi miała w opłakanym stanie. Prawie upadła, ale ją złapałem. Uniosłem jej podbródek i... Pocałowałem namiętnie. Odwzajemniała to. Płakaliśmy i śmialiśmy się. - Kocham cię... kocham cię tak bardzo... – szeptała. - Ja ciebie też tak bardzo kocham... ale teraz trzeba cię opatrzyć... Wziąłem ją na ręce. Wtuliła się we mnie. Była taka mała i lekka. Moja siostra. Moja przyjaciółka. Moja ukochana. Moje życie. Okej, od razu przejdę do tłumaczenia się. Jak pisałam na blogu, potrzebowałam dużej przerwy od pisania i tu nagle pojawiło się takie BOOOOOM! I dzięki temu jest nowy rozdział i przerwa była BARDZO krótka... Tak wiem, bardzo zrozumiałe. Po prostu chciałam przekazać, że u mnie nastąpił gwałtowny przełom, dzięki któremu wszystko jest już dobrze (oprócz tego, że są święta...) i rozdziały będą pojawiać się normalnie. Niestety, będą w gorszej jakości, bo teraz nie będę pisać z Worda, gdyż nie piszę na moim kompie, ponieważ mój zginął śmiercią tragiczną... zapalicie mu świeczkę? ;-; ś. p. Mój Komputer * Żył w latach 2009 - 2015. Niech spoczywa w pokoju. ''- Kogo kochasz?'' - Kastiela, Titi, Rozalię, Sucrette, Lysandra, Alexy'ego... ''- Kogo lubisz?'' - Nie wiem. ''- Kogo nienawidzisz?'' Odwróciłam się. Mym oczom ukazał się jeden, makabryczny obraz. Spod przewalonej wieży lała się krew. - Życia. - szepnęłam. Obudziłam się z piskiem. Czułam, jak przechodzą mnie dreszcze, jak pot spływa po moim czole. I zaraz potem poczułam... ciepło... - Cii, już wszystko dobrze... - szeptał Kastiel gładząc mnie po policzku. Trzymałam jego dłoń i położyłam się na łóżko, próbując uspokoić oddech. W końcu się ogarnęłam. - Kas... gdzie my jesteśmy? Czy to szpital? Przecież było już dobrze... śniło mi się, że widziałam umierającą Titi... gdzie ona jest...? - milczał. W jego oczach widziałam smutek, troskę... domyślałam się, co to może znaczyć. Ale nie dopuszczałam tego do wiadomości. - Kastiel. - powiedziałam twardo, choć miałam ochotę znowu się poryczeć - Gdzie jest Titi? Dalej nic nie mówił. Tylko pogładził mnie po włosach. Przyjrzałam się wtedy jego twarzy. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał od co najmniej miesiąca. - Mów, gdzie ona jest?! Gdzie jest Titi, Lys, Roza, Su, Alexy?! Co się stało?! - krzyczałam ze łzami w oczach. Przytulił mnie mocno. - Arwena... Titi nie żyje. Opadłam bezsilnie na łóżko. Poczułam, jakby ktoś z całej siły walnął mnie cegłą w głowę. - Jak to... n-nie żyje...? - rzekłam zdławionym głosem - Było już dobrze... wracaliśmy do punktu ratowniczego... - Powiem ci później. Na razie musisz odpoczywać. - Powiedz mi teraz! Mam prawo wiedzieć! - znowu wrzasnęłam. Chłopak westchnął i przejechał ręką po głowie, w geście bezsilności. - Tak... masz prawo to wiedzieć... - umilkł. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić. - Kiedy wracaliśmy... resztki gruzów się zaczęły walać... my i Roza, Leo, Alexy, Lys, Su... nasi wszyscy rodzice... i co niektórzy ratownicy... udało nam się uciec... ale Titi... nie. Zamknęłam oczy. Miałam ochotę wrzeszczeć, wyskoczyć przez okno i po drodze zabić wszystkich, którzy staną mi na drodze. Ale ja po prostu zagryzłam wargę i cicho płakałam. Mój ukochany rudzielec przytuliłl mnie mocno. Wtedy rozkleiłam się na dobre. Nie wiem, ile ryczałam, ale wiem, że Kas cały czas przy mnie był. Kiedy się uspokoiłam powiedział mi, że u reszty wszystko w porządku, lecz Lys musiał zostać na obserwacji, bo coś tam ma w gardle. No i, niektórzy mają złamaną rękę, niektórzy nogę... wtedy spojrzałam na siebie. Moje obie nogi były w gipsie. Brzuch miałam grubo obandażowany. A bandaż był czerwony. - Kastiel... ile spałam? - Cztery tygodnie. - Cztery...tygodnie...? - powtórzyłam i mimowolnie jęknęłam. - A tak w ogóle, to wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Pojedź do domu i idź spać. - Nie jestem zmęczony... - Nie, nie, tylko masz wory pod oczami i wyglądasz jak zombie! W tym momencie do sali wszedł lekarz. - Widzę, że już się obudziłaś. - uśmiechnął się. - Za kilka godzin zdejmiemy ci gips. Jak się czujesz? - Wyśmienicie.- skłamałam. - To świetnie! A tobie - zwrócił się do Kasa - tobie już mówiłem, że masz wracać do domu. Nie spałeś cztery tygodnie! - CZTERY TYGODNIE?! - wrzasnęłam, nie kontrolując emocji. - Taa... ale nie jestem zmęczony... - Jasne! Wracasz do domu, nie ma dyskusji. - Możesz mi nie rozkazywać?! - Nie rozkazuję ci! - Nakazujesz? Zlecasz? - Martwię się o ciebie, idioto! Zagryzłam wargę. Chłopak patrzył się na mnie zaskoczony i... szczęśliwy? Lekarz zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Ta młodość... - mruknął pod nosem i wyszedł. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Sama byłam zaskoczona tym, co powiedziałam. Ale właściwie, to... no, chyba dobrze, że to powiedziałam, bo naprawdę tak myślałam... gdyby nie emocje, to pewnie nie odważyłabym się tego powiedzieć... Po chwili... wybuchł śmiechem. - Pfff... zepsułeś romantyczny nastrój. - mruknęłam, choć sama chichotałam. Kiedy opanowaliśmy głupawkę, ponownie spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i... i... i... i... i... i... Mój mózg zaczął wizualizować różne sceny.... I... i on się do mnie zbliżył i... i... i... On... jest taki.... przystojny.... I on zbliżył swoje usta do moich. Poczułam, jak moje serce szybciej bije. Jego piękne, głębokie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie tak... cudownie.... i... i... Zamknęłam oczy i... I wtedy.... Tak, już tak blisko... Do pokoju wparowała Roza i Alexy. ...serio? -.- '' Szybko od siebie odskoczyliśmy, jakbyśmy się poparzyli. Roza i Alexy wybuchli niepohamowanym śmiechem. - Hahahaha, zostawić was na pięć minut samych! Wymamrotaliśmy coś tam pod nosem. Przyjrzałam się przyjaciołom. Roza miała rękę w gipsie, Alexy - miał obandażowaną głowę. Usiedli obok mojego łóżka. Pogadaliśmy o paru pierdołach. Wyraźnie czułam, że chcą mnie odciągnąć od myśli o śmierci Titi... - A tak w ogóle, to wesołych świąt! - krzyknął niespodzianie Alexy. No tak, przecież były święta... NIENAWIDZĘ ŚWIĄT, NIENAWIDZĘ ŚWIĄT, NIENAWIDZĘ ŚWIĄT, NIENAWIDZĘ ŚWIĄT... - Ar, jakoś się spięłaś. Nie lubisz świąt? - spytała Roza. - ...delikatnie mówiąc. - Och, ale przecież... Do pokoju ponownie wszedł lekarz. Zwrócił się do Kastiela. - Nie chcę przerywać, ale mogę na słówko? - O-oczywiście... - Kas pocałował mnie w czoło i wyszedł. Automatycznie poczułam, jak się rumienię. - Hehe, jesteś tak czerwona, jak twoje włosy! - powiedział Alexy z przebiegłym uśmechem... - Eee...aaa...yyy...- po raz pierwszy w życiu zabrakło mi języka w gębie. - No nie wierzę! Nasza kochana Ar nie jest w stanie zripostować? - wyszczerzyła się Roza. - Pff... a wy nie macie nic innego do roboty, tylko pastę do zębów reklamujecie? - Hehe, bywa. A tak wracając - czemu nie lubisz świąt? Przecież to jest taki magiczny, rodzinny czas! No to z tym rodzinnym nieźle pojechała. Alexy wyraźnie się zmieszał, a Roza po chwili dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, co powiedziała. - Z-znaczy... och, nie to miałam na myśli... s-sorry Ar... - No coś ty. Nie myślisz chyba, że będę płakać z tego powodu, że mam rodziców takich, jakich mam. Czyli właściwie, to nie mam. Nie mam rodziców, dziadków, wujów... nie mam rodziny. Ale wiecie co? Spojrzałam na nich z szerokim uśmiechem. - Wy jesteście moją rodziną. Wy, Lysio, Su, Kastiel... was mogę nazwać rodziną. - Och, Ar! - Rozalka przytuliła mnie mocno ze łzami w oczach... Alexy też ryczał. Nooo... i ja też, ale to taki szczegół. Przez jakiś czas tkwiliśmy w tym "rodzinnym" klimacie. W między czasie powiedzieli mi, że w sali obok przy Lysandrze siedzi Su i Leo. A Su, jako, że oficjalnie są parą, nie wychodzi nawet na noc. Biedna. Po chwili powiedzieli, że Kastiel tak samo przy mnie siedział. I znowu byłam czerwona. A te głupki się ze mnie śmiały... ech, kocham ich normalnie. Do sali wszedł Kas i dwie pielęgniarki. Wyprosiły mych przyjaciół z sali i powiedziały, że będą mi teraz zdejmować gips z nóg. Szybko się z tym uwinęły. Zostawiły mnie i rudzielca samych. - Arwena... - Hmm? - Lekarz powiedział mi, że... -...? ''- TY JESTEŚ RUDA-DA, NAPEWNO RUDA-DA, SZALONA RUUUUUUDA...!'' ... ... ...okej, pomyliłam scenariusze. Jeszcze raz: - Lekarz powiedział mi, że... - ...? - No, nie będziesz mogła chodzić przez ok. 3 miesiące. ... ... ...3 miesiące? - Ar... Wszystko dobrze? Miałam łzy w oczach, ale nie chciałam tego pokazywać. Odchrząknęłam więc i uśmiechnęłam się. - Żartujesz, prawda? - Nie... Ale damy sob... - Mogę chodzić. Nie wiem, co ten doktorek ci nagadał, ale ja chyba bym wiedziała, gdybym nie chodziła, co nie? - Kazał ci leżeć. - Ale ja nie mam zamiaru! Umiem chodzić, mam ci to udowodnić?! Proszę bardzo! Pomimo jego sprzeciwów wstałam... Od razu poczułam okropny ból w mięśniach. Upadłam, jednak Kastiel złapał mnie w talii, mocno do siebie przyciskając. Nasze usta lekko się musnęły, lecz nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Czyli będę teraz kaleką? Będę zdana na łaskę innych? Przez 3 miesiące? '' Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po moim policzku, choć bardzo tego nie chciałam. I, niestety, zaraz po niej spłynęła następna, następna, i jeszcze następna. Wtuliłam się w, podtrzymującego mnie, Kasa, który ocierał mi policzki. - Ciii, nie płacz, ciii... W jego głosie było coś, co pozwoliło mi się uspokoić. Trwaliśmy więc w przytulasie. Po chwili odkleił się ode mnie i pomógł mi wrócić na łóżko. Poszperaliśmy w internecie. Pogadaliśmy. Pocałował mnie... ... ... A ja odwzajemniałam pocałunki... ... ... Iii.... ... ... Robiło się coraz bardziej... ... ... Gorąco.... ... ... Iii.... ... ... Tak! Przyznaję się! Zrobiliśmy TO... no, prawie... bo oczywiście ktoś MUSIAŁ nam przerwać... Do pokoju wparował lekarz, akurat w momencie, gdy Kas miał zamiar pozbyć się mojej bluzki... Automatycznie się od siebie odkleiliśmy, oboje czerwoni jak buraki. A ten facio się z nas śmiał.... Powiedział, że jestem już wypisana i mogę jechać do domu. I dał mi zwolnienie do szkoły na 3 miesiące. Chciałam jeszcze odwiedzić Lysandra, ale Kastiel stwierdził, że nie, bo "muszę odpoczywać"... Cholera, a co ja przez te cztery tygodnie robiłam? No, ale jakoś za bardzo się nie opierałam. Jako, że nie mogłam chodzić, chłopak wziął mnie na ręce... Możecie sobie wyobrazić, jaką miałam minę... a przede wszystkim, jakiego koloru miałam policzki (zielone? :P). Wtuliłam się w jego tors i wyniósł mnie ze szpitala. Kiedy byliśmy na zewnątrz, od razu poczułam nieprzyjemny chłód. - Kas, który dzisiaj? - Trzydziesty grudnia. Podniosłam oczy, aby spojrzeć na widoki... Padał śnieg. Nikogo nie widziałam, oprócz jednej, znajomej mi sylwetki... A.M.B.E.R. Dum, dum, DUUUUUUUM! O dziwo, była bez swojej obstawy. Kiedy nas zobaczyła, wpadła we wściekłość. Na jej twarzy malował się nieładny grymas, brwi miała zmarszczone, a oczy - nienawistne. Podeszła do nas zdenerwowanym krokiem. - Co wy robicie? Ty suko, jak mogłaś! Kassi, dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?! Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz! - K-Kochasz...? - osłupiałam. - Co? Co ty sobie kurwa wymyśliłaś? Spierdalaj i więcej mi się na oczy nie pokazuj! - Ale... Pół roku temu, na imprezie... Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz! Kochaliśmy się! - Taa.... Mówisz o tej, na której byłem pijany? Spadaj, plastiku. Jedyną dziewczyną, którą kocham, jest Arwena! Teraz to w ogóle mnie zatkało. Aż mi się oczy zaszkliły ze wzruszenia. Poczułam, jak moje serce bije szybciej. Kocham go. Jednak Amberzyca nie poddawała się w ''Walce o Kazimierza. - Kochasz tą transseksualną dziwkę? Ona... Ona.... Puszczała się z Dakem! I Lysandrem też! - Z Dakem...? - Ech... Pierwsza impreza u mnie.... - Nie kojarzę. - ... Pamiętasz... Interesujące widoki na moim żyrandolu...? Uśmiechnął się tak... Po swojemu. Wow, dawno nie widziałam tego uśmiechu... - ...Czyli te bokserki były jednak twoje? - Ty... Ty Kazimierzu jeden! - Halo! Kassi, ona puszczała się też z Lysandrem! Twoim przyjacielem! - Tak, wiem... Heh, byłem przy tym. Na wspomnienie o "Królowej melanżu i jej playboyów w akcji" zaczęłam chichotać. - Dobra, Amber. Żeby nie było nieporozumień: Ja. Cię. Nie. Kocham. Kocham tylko, i wyłącznie, Arwenę. Kondom wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Uciekła coś tam krzycząc po drodze. - No, to możemy wracać do domu... - Kastiel. - Tak? Spojrzałam mu w te jego czarne oczyska i wyszczerzyłam się. - Ja też cię kocham. - Ale ja ciebie bardziej. - Nie, bo ja ciebie bardziej. - Ja bardziej. - Nie! Mowię ci przecież, że ja cię bardziej kocham. - Nieprawda, ja cię bardziej kocham, Płaska Desko. - Jak mnie nazwałeś?! - A o tak. ... ... ... No co mogło się wydarzyć? BUZIIIIII <3 - Mam tego dosyć. - rzucił ozięble Kastiel. "O co mu chodzi?", spytacie. A o to, że od dwóch miesięcy nie daję mu spać. Co noc mam okropne koszmary, przez co budzę się z piskiem i jestem zapłakana, a Kas przychodzi mnie uspokajać. I z każdą kolejną nocą jest coraz bardziej wykończony. Ja też jestem wykończona. Czym? Bezsilnością, tym, że na nic nie mam wpływu, jestem kaleką. Oprócz tego cholernie brakuje mi Titi. Tęsknię za nią. Zostawiła mi w testamencie wszystko, co miała. I na dodatek okazało się, że Lys ma raka krtani. Nie mam pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Na szczęście da się wykonać operację, ale lekarz uprzedził go, że nie będzie mógł śpiewać, przez co się załamał i do nikogo się nie odzywa. Jakby tego było mało, Rozalia jest w ciąży. Cudownie. Zagryzłam wargę. Domyślałam się, że Kastiel już nie wytrzyma, że w końcu mnie opuści. - Chcesz ze mną zerwać? - powiedziałam cicho, jakby do siebie. Oboje unikaliśmy kontaktu wzrokowego. - Nie - odparł po chwili milczenia - Nie mam zamiaru cię zostawiać. Po prostu... Po prostu myślę, że potrzebna ci pomoc. - Co masz na myśli? - Nie wiem, może jakaś terapia... Dużo tego. - ...Masz mnie za psycholkę? - Gdybym uznał cię za psycholkę, to chyba inaczej byśmy rozmawiali. Ciężko westchnęłam i złapałam się za głowę. - Nie wiem. Daj mi to przemyśleć. - Arwena... - Powiedziałam. Daj mi to przemyśleć. - warknęłam. - Nad czym tutaj myśleć? - Cholera, możesz dać mi spokój?! - krzyknęłam i zerwałam się z krzesła, po drodze zakładając buty i kurtkę. Wybiegłam z domu i... dalej biegłam, może z godzinę, aż w końcu dotarłam na obrzeża miasta. Zasapana położyłam się na trawie. Kropił zimny, delikatny deszczyk. Kiedy uspokoiłam oddech, z czegoś zdałam sobie sprawę. Pobiegłam. Jestem już sprawna. Zaczęłam się śmiać jak oszalała. A kto mi zabroni? Z resztą, i tak nikogo tutaj nie ma. Poczułam... wolność, szczęście... Ale tylko przez chwilę. Bo kiedy się opanowałam, znowu wróciło poczucie baznadziei. Powoli wstałam i, ociągając się lekko, szłam w stronę domu. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do kuchni. Siedział tam wyraźnie wkurwiony Kastiel. - Gdzie ty byłaś?! Dzwoniłem do ciebie ze... - Nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć. - przerwałam mu spokojnie, lecz ostro. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie w ciszy. Bez słowa poszłam do swojego pokoju i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Położywszy się na łóżku, zaczęłam rozmyślać. Brakuje mi Kastiela. Choć spędzamy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, to mi go brakuje. Jego cynicznego uśmiechu, jego bliskości, jego żartów... Brakuje mi prawdziwego Kastiela. Rozumiem, że się o mnie troszczy, że chce dla mnie jak najlepiej... ale przecież dobrze mnie zna. Wie, że nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś kontroluje moje życie. Cholera, Roza, potrzebna jesteś. Wzięłam telefon i wybrałam do niej numer, w między czasie obgryzając paznokcie. W końcu odebrała. ''- Tak, Ar?'' - Musimy się spotkać. Mam problem! Duży problem! W parku za piętnaście minut! Będziesz? ''- Uspokój się! O co chodzi?'' - To nie rozmowa na telefon. Błagam, przyjdziesz? ''- Przyjdę, ale myślałam, że nie możesz chodzić.'' - To długa historia. ''- Okay, no to do zobaczenia.'' - Cześć. Szybko wyszłam z domu, żeby Kas nie zdążył mi zrobić przesłuchania. Biegłam wręcz w stronę parku. Kiedy tam dotarłam, usiadłam na ławce. I znowu obgryzałam paznokcie. Po dziesięciu minutach dosiadła się do mnie Roza. Ciąża w ogóle nie spowodowała zmian w jej figurze. Możliwe, że na to trochę za wcześnie... nie znam się na tym. - Cześć! Co się stało? I jak to się stało, że już chodzisz? Opowiedziałam Rozalii wszystko, co mnie trapi. Wysłuchała mnie, kiwając lekko głową. - ... no i... Brakuje mi go! - wyrzuciłam na sam koniec. - To zrozumiałe. Ale skoro sytuacja tak wygląda, to powinnaś go posłuchać i iść do lekarza. On naprawdę może ci pomóc. Przez chwilę analizowałam wszystkie za i przeciw. - Chyba masz rację - westchnęłam. - Na pewno mam rację. - Tak... dziękuję, Rozo. - Nie ma za co. Przecież wiesz, że możesz na mnie zawsze liczyć, co nie? - Pewnie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Do zobaczenia. - Cześć. Poszłyśmy, każda w swoją stronę. A ja ciągle rozmyślałam... Szłam do domu, w między czasie ustalając w myślach plan strategii. Wejdę z uśmiechem, przytulę go, przeproszę i zamówimy pizzę, postanowiłam. Byłam tuż przed drzwiami. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i lekko zacisnęłam rękę na klamce. Powoli, ale pewnie, otworzyłam. Po cichu weszłam do salonu. Pusto. Potem do kuchni. Też pusto. Zero hałasu... Chociaż zaraz... Jęki? Nie, nie, nie... On nie... Nie mógł... Nie Kastiel... Czułam, jak moje serce szaleńczo bije. Przełknęłam ślinę i weszłam do sypialni. Kas. Pieprzy. Jakąś. Sukę. Oczy mi się zaszkliły. Kastiel w końcu mnie zauważył i zrobił przestraszoną minę. - A-Ar... - Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę, jak mogłeś, pierdolony draniu! Nienawidzę cię! - wrzeszczałam, po czym wybiegłam z domu. Nic nie widziałam. Tylko płakałam. Czułam ból w sercu, gardle, wszystko mnie bolało... Po chwili się zatrzymałam. Zasapana odwróciłam głowę w prawo. W szybie jakiegoś sklepu widziałam swoje odbicie. Rozmazany makijaż, potargane włosy, zapuchnięte oczy. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i niewiele myśląc, weszłam do sklepu. Za ladą stał przystojny blondyn, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Uśmiechnął się do mnie łobuzersko. - Witamy serdecznie! Czego ci potrzeba, śliczna? - Żyletkę, poproszę. Mina mu zrzedła. "Tak, właśnie po to!", miałam ochotę wykrzyczeć. Bez słowa mi ją podał. Zapłaciłam i wyszłam. Skierowałam się do lasu, tam nigdy nikogo nie ma. Usiadłam pod sosną. Wyciągnęłam żyletkę z kieszeni. - Witaj, przyjaciółko - szepnęłam i odsunęłam rękaw swetra. Jedno cięcie. - Za to, że nie mam rodziców - syknęłam z bólu. Zaraz po tym poczułam... ulgę? W każdym razie, chciałam więcej. Drugie cięcie. - Za to, że zginęła ciocia - powiedziałam trochę głośniej. Trzecie cięcie. - Za to, że zginęła Romilda - jeszcze głośniej. Czwarte cięcie. - Za to, że poznałam Mika! Piąte. - Za to, że poznałam Kastiela! Szóste. - Za to, że go kocham!!! Siódme. - Za to, że się urodziłam!!! Ósme. - Za to, że nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa!!! Dziewiąte. - Za to, że wszyscy faceci, których kochałam, musieli ranić!!! Dziesiąte. - Nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem, NIE WIEM! DAJ MI SPOKÓJ! TO MOJE ŻYCIE! TYLKO JA O NIM DECYDUJĘ! A TERAZ TO SKOŃCZĘ! BO CIĘ NIENAWIDZĘ, ŻYCIE! NIENAWIDZĘ!!! Wrzeszczałam, płakałam, szlochałam i śmiałam się jednocześnie. Stużki krwi lały się wodospadem. Czułam szczęście, ból i rozpacz. I nagle zaczęłam widzieć takie plamki, zielone, żółte, niebieskie, czarne... - Co jest, do jasnej cholery...? - mruknęłam. Teraz plamki prawie całkowicie zasłoniły mi obraz. Poczułam się trochę słabo, więc ułożyłam się na śniegu. - Różowy, niebieski, czarny, zielony, czerwony, czarny, żółty, zielony, czarny... - szeptałam - ...fioletowy? - Ja pierdolę, co ja zrobiłem?! Nosz kurwa! Zacząłem wrzeszczeć i walić pięścią w ścianę, nie zważając na to, że Ellie siedzi teraz zdezorientowana w łóżku. - Kas, uspokój się! - Jak ja mam się kurwa uspokoić, co?! Przespałem się z tobą, a kocham ją!!! - Mówiłeś mi, że jej nie kochasz. - BO JA SAM JUŻ NIE WIEM!!! - opadłem bezsilnie na łóżko i... Płakałem. Ja, Kastiel Black, płakałem. Po chwili poczułem czyjąś rękę na moim ramieniu. - Jeśli ci na niej tak bardzo zależy - mówiła cicho Ellie - To za nią biegnij. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. Wykrzywiła usta w cyniczny uśmiech. - Nie pomyślałeś chyba, że będę zazdrosna? To była tylko jedna noc... a właściwie, to kawałek dnia. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i z prędkością światła ubrałem się i wybiegłem z domu. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Przecież ja nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ona polazła, pomyślałem. Przydałby się teraz taki face palm a'la Tereska. >to jest ten moment, kiedy wyręczacie Teresę i sami strzelacie face palmy< Postanowiłem więc logicznie pomyśleć... Yav: Logicznie myślący Kas? HAHHAHAHHAAHHAHA, SUCHAR TYGODNIA! ;D Zamknij się! Ja tutaj mówię, co się działo, idiotko! Yav: Ejejejejej, przypominam ci (a właściwie grożę!!!), że jestem autorką! I co mi niby zrobisz? Yav: Napiszę, że miałeś romans z Tereską i że kochaliście się na jednorożcu, urodziłeś superbohatera zwanego Pomidorem i zginąłeś śmiercią tragiczną, podczas podziwiania dekoltu Kentina! ...nie zrobisz tego. Yav: Zrobię, jeśli nie będziesz grzeczniejszy. To, co piszesz, jest bardzo dwuznaczne. Yav: Dla ciebie wszystko jest dwuznaczne, zboczeńcu. To znaczy dla ciebie, no nie? Bo to ty teraz piszesz, co ja myślę. Czyli to ty jesteś zboczona, zboczuchu. Yav: Pfff... Ja tylko wyobrażam sobie ciebie w nocy w ubraniu... '''EGHEEEMMMM!!! Co? Boże, jaka jesteś zboczona... Bóg: Po pierwsze, to zboczony jak już, a po drugie, to nieprawda, grzeszniku! Ja tylko w nocy wyobrażam sobie Tereską tańczącą na... EGHEEEEEMMMMM!!!! Yav, zaraziłem się od ciebie zboczeństwem... Yav: To smutne, ale wiesz co? Jest na to lek! Bóg: Ach tak? Jaki? Yav: KAKAŁKOOOOOO! *v* ...przebywam wśród zboczonych, kakałkowych ćpunów... ... ''a więc ten... Jeszcze raz: Postanowiłem więc logicznie pomyśleć. - Gdzie mogłaby pobiec Arwena? - mruknąłem - Ach, i jeszcze muszę wziąć pod uwagę to, że jest na skraju załamania psychicznego. Nie, nie nabijam się. Stwierdzam fakty. I przeszła przeze mnie czarna, aczkolwiek najprawdopodobniejsza myśl. Udałem się do najbliższego sklepu. Za ladą stał jakiś blondynek. Chciał zadać jakieś pytanie, ale nim otworzył usta, już mu przerwałem. - Była tu czerwonowłosa dziewczyna? Szczupła, ok. 165 cm wzrostu. - Tak, z piętnaście, dwadzieścia minut temu. - Co kupowała? - Żyletkę. Zaklnąłem głośno i, nie żegnając sprzedawcy, wyszedłem ze sklepu. Usiadłem na schodku i zacząłem rozkminiać. ''Gdzie będzie chciał pobiec ktoś, kto chce się... się zabić...? I nagle BOOOOOM! Ja nie mogę, ale jestem inteligentny! Las! Zacząłem biec jak oszalały, aż tam dotarłem. Idiota, idiota, idiota! Super, że wiedziałem, że powinienem jej szukać w lesie, tylko problem polegał na tym, że musiałem jej szukać w lesie. Ogromnym lesie. Nie mając pojęcia, gdzie Ar się znajduje. W lesie, bardzo dużo mi to mówiło! Westchnąłem i zdałem się na los. Poszedłem w prawo. Pozostałości ze śniegu skrzypiały pod moimi stopami. Zacząłem truchtać i wołać "Arwena!". Oczywiście, nikt nie odpowiadał. Zacząłem przyglądać się śniegu. Świeże ślady stóp. Bingo! To jest to! Podążałem za śladami aż natrafiłem na zakrwawioną Ar, która... ...nie poruszała się. - A-Arwena... Arwena, Arwena, ARWENA!!! Obudź się, słyszysz? OBUDŹ SIĘ!!! Zrozpaczony podbiegłem do niej. Wziąłem ją w ramiona i odgarnąłem jedwabiste włosy z twarzy. Spróbowałem wyczuć tętno. Było. Bardzo wolne, ale było. Drżącymi dłoniami wyciągnąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem po karetkę. Mieli być za około 15 min. Cholera, za długo! Ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że nic nie zdziałam. Wpatrywałem się więc w jej idealną twarz. W te delikatne, niewinne rysy, w tą niesamowitą cerę, w te pełne, miękkie usta, o koralowym kolorze... Nigdy nie miałem okazji powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo jest piękna. Idealna. Moja. - Kocham cię, Ar... - powiedziałem cicho i przycisnąłem ją mocniej do siebie - Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nie możesz. Nie zostawiaj mnie... Przez chwilę kołysałem ją z zamkniętymi oczami. Lecz nagle odezwał się cichy, przytłumiony głos, tak bardzo przeze mnie kochany. - Kas... - Ar! - położyłem ją na swoje kolana. - Rozmawiajmy ciągle, dobrze? Mów do mnie, nie przerywaj mówić, zaraz przyjadą... - Uśmiechnij się. - Co? - Proszę. Mimo, że w ogóle nie miałem na to ochoty, to uśmiechnąłem się asymetrycznie. Wargi mi drżały. - Mmm... Jesteś cholernie pociągający, kiedy tak się szczerzysz... - wymamrotała i ponownie zamknęła oczy. - A-Arwena... Obudź się, słyszysz? ARWENA! Płacz. Rozpacz. Ból. Wrzask. Wycie syreny. Ratownicy. Odjeżdżająca karetka. Morderczy bieg. Szpital. Bezsilność. Jeden dźwięk. A tak wiele znaczący... Siedziałem na zimnej podłodze. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, pojawił się Alexy. Mówił, że Lysander dalej nie odzywa się do nikogo, Su ciągle przy nim siedzi, a Rozalia chciała przyjechać, ale Leo jej nie pozwolił, bo mogłoby to źle wpłynąć na ciążę. Nie słuchałem go. Myślałem tylko o operacji. O tym, czy przeżyje. O tym, czy kiedykolwiek będziemy się jeszcze nabijać z Delanay. O tym, czy kiedykolwiek obejrzymy jeszcze wspólnie horror. O tym, czy kiedykolwiek będziemy się jeszcze ze sobą droczyć. O tym, czy będę miał szansę powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo jest piękna. Postanowiłem, że jeśli się obudzi, to od razu jej to powiem. Nie obudzi się. Wiesz o tym. Obudzi, zobaczysz, że obudzi. Nie. Ona podcięła sobie żyły. A wiesz, przez kogo? Przeze mnie, przeze mnie, przeze mnie... Tak. Przez ciebie. Przez ciebie nigdy już nie będziecie się nabijać z Delanay, nie obejrzycie horroru, nie będziecie się ze sobą droczyć, nie powiesz jej, jak bardzo jest piękna. Nieprawda. Kłamiesz. Oszukujesz samego siebie. Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację. Tak, masz rację. Jestem skończonym debilem. Trafne spostrzeżenie, Kastiel. W końcu coś mądrego ci przychodzi do tego łebka. Nie mam humoru na to, żebyś znowu się ze mną droczył. Bo wolałbyś, żeby to była ona? To twoja wina. Ją też potraktowałeś jak zabawkę, jak wszystkie inne. Nie, ją naprawdę kocham... To czemu się nią zabawiłeś? Nie zabawiłem się nią! Zabawiłeś. Nie! Tak. Nie!!! Więcej. Pokaż, jaki jesteś wściekły. O co ci kurwa chodzi, co?! Sam się domyśl. Po raz kolejny przypominam ci, że jestem tobą! A idź się pierdol. Co mi po takim mnie... Już ciszam. Ale to twoja wina. Moja wina, moja wina, moja wina... Przejechałem ręką po włosach... i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak strasznie jest spocona, tak jak i druga. Wstałem i zacząłem chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, minuty w godziny, a godziny - w wieczność. Alexy przyglądał mi się niespokojnie. Nikt nie wychodził z sali. Nikt nie przychodził po to, aby powiedzieć co z nią jest, gdy nagle z sali wybiegła pielęgniarka. - Co z nią jest? - zapytałem szybko, jednak wyminęła mnie i biegła dalej. Zakląłem głośno. Zacząłem walić głową o ścianę. Jeśli ona nie przeżyje, to ja również, postanowiłem. Po wieczności czekania, bezsilności i niewiedzy, z sali wyszedł lekarz. Ja i Alexy od razu rzuciliśmy się na niego z pytaniami. - Żyje? - Wszystko z nią dobrze? - Były komplikacje? - Spokojnie, proszę się opanować - odparł niskim, chłodnym tonem - Pacjentka... '''''PRZERWA NA REKLAMY Śni ci się po nocach tańczący na rurze Kastiel, lub kąpiąca się w bikini Tereska? To choroba Agryppa SyF Zboccenius Cacalkonus Aureli, powszechnie znana jako syndrom zboczeństwa! Wypróbuj produkt firmy Kakałkowy Ćpun ''- Kakałko!!!'' ''Kakałko'' ''to lek, nie suplement diety, wpływający na złagodzenie objawów syndromu zboczeństwa. Przed użyciem skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą, ale i tak, każdy z nich powie ci: Naćpaj się Kakałka! '''''PO REKLAMIE - Co z nią?! No mów!!! - Pacjentka... Spojrzał na nas smutno. Ten wzrok mógł oznaczać jedno. - Nie... T-To nieprawda... - Przykro mi... Lekarz natychmiast został przyciśnięty do ściany. - Ona żyje, musicie się tylko postarać! Rozumiesz?! Ona ŻYJE!!! Miałem ochotę mu przywalić z całej siły. Czułem, jak ktoś mnie od niego odciąga. Usadowiono mnie na krześle. Płakałem. Wreszczałem. Rozpaczałem. - Gdzie ona jest? - spytałem nieswoim głosem. - W tamtej sali... Wstałem. Nogi miałem jak z waty. Powoli szłem w jej stronę, wiedząc, że ona żyje. Bo ona musi ''żyć. Dla mnie, nie, ''dla nas. ''Stanąłem przed drzwiami. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Złapałem klamkę. Przekręciłem. Otworzyłem. Leżała na stole operacyjnym. Blada jak ściana. Ze śladami krwi. Bez żadnej emocji na twarzy. Podeszłem do niej. Pogładziłem po ukochanych, czerwonych, jedwabistych włosach. Całowałem po ukochanych, delikatnych dłoniach. Musnąłem po ukochanych, koralowych ustach. Spojrzałem na zamknięte, ukochane, czarne oczy, z nadzieją na to, że się otworzą. Ale tak się nie działo. - Ar... Kocham cię. Nie odchodź... Proszę. Odezwij się. Porusz ręką. Cokolwiek... P-Płaska Desko, haha... N-Nie ochrzanisz mnie...?W-Wiesz, że Tereska nie jest już gosposią, wiesz? Haha, nieźle, prawda? A... A K-Kondom chodzi z Dakem... Oboje siebie warci, p-prawda? Haha...ha...ha.... Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie możesz... Dalej nie odpowiadała. Krzyk. Ból. Chłód. Światło. Trąbienie. A przed końcem jeden głos. ''Kocham cię, Kazik. Spotkamy się niebawem. Kocham cię, Płaska Desko. Zimno, wietrznie, a zarazem... ciepło? Otworzyłam oczy. Wszędzie wokół było biało i jasno, ale nie od światła słońca, lecz... gwiazd. Tak, to na pewno było światło gwiazd. Zimne, odległe i jednocześnie ciepłe, bliskie... To pamięć, pamięć o życiu i śmierci, miłości i nienawiści, szczęściu i tęsknocie... Złapałam się za głowę. Gdzie ja jestem?, spytałam sama siebie. Oczywiście, nikt mi nie odpowiedział. No, bo po co? Usiadłam po turecku. Z pewnym lękiem spojrzałam na wewnętrzną część rąk. Krew dalej lała się litrami, aż niemożliwe było to, że żyłam. Zaraz... czy ja w ogóle żyję?, myślałam. Chyba nie, skoro jest tutaj tak... dziwnie. W każdym razie, jest tu pięknie. Szkoda tylko, że jestem sama... - Nie jesteś sama - powiedział jakiś niski, melodyjny głos. Odwróciłam się. Nikogo nie było. - Kim jesteś? - powiedziałam pewnym siebie tonem. Nie wolno okazywać strachu. - Odwróć się, Arweno. Zrobiłam, jak kazał. Ujrzałam wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyznę, o blond włosach i pięknym uśmiechu, ubrany w białe, nieskazitelne wręcz ubrania. Poczułam się zażenowana tym, że byłam w moich zniszczonych, zakrwawionych ubraniach, potarganych włosach i... ...wolałam sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, co było z twarzą. - J-Jesteś... aniołem? - spytałam cicho, na co on wybuchnął idealnym śmiechem. - Nie. Anioły nie istnieją. Ale jestem kimś, kto może sprawić, że wrócisz do życia. - Czyli ja nie żyję? - Nie. Zadałaś sobie mnóstwo ran. W lesie odnalazł cię Kastiel - poczułam, jak moje serce szybciej bije - Wezwał karetkę. Operowano cię, lecz nie przeżyłaś. Nastała chwila ciszy. Powoli przypominałam sobie całe swoje życie. Bolało mnie to, co zrobił Kas, ale... Ja nie mogłabym bez niego żyć... A raczej nie żyć. - Mogę jakoś wrócić? Uśmiechnął się, objawiając szereg śnieżno-białych zębów. - Wiedziałem, że o to zapytasz. Jest pewien sposób, aby wrócić. - Jaki? - w moich oczach pojawił się blask nadziei. - Ekhem... Po pierwsze, to... Kiedy wrócisz na ziemię, nie będziesz nic pamiętała z tego, co się wydarzyło. Zrozumiałaś? - Tak... - A więc: Musisz przebaczyć Mikowi. - J-Jemu?! - Tak. Inaczej nie wrócisz. - Nie wiem, to się nie uda... - Spójrz. Zachęcił mnie gestem ręki, abym do niego podeszła. Powiedział coś, czego nie mogłam zrozumieć i zobaczyłam właśnie jego. Siedział w jakimś obskurnym pomieszczeniu. A myślałam, że już nie żyje... Chyba, że wtedy tylko mi się wydawało, że z nim rozmawiam. W każdym razie, musiał ukrywać się przed prawem... Przyjrzałam mu się uważniej. Płakał. Nie wiem czemu, ale płakał. I nagle przypomniało mi się wszystko, co mi zrobił. Poczułam nienawiść, ale też... żal. - Jak mam mu to wybaczyć? - rzekłam cicho - Jak mam mu wybaczyć te krzywdy, których dokonał on i mój ojciec, przez które stałam się tym, kim jestem? Wredną, cyniczną, nie mającą serca suką? - Za taką się uważasz? Ale teraz skup się. Gdyby nie te krzywdy, kim byś teraz była? - Nie wiem. Ale na pewno byłabym lepszym człowiekiem. - Aha. A gdzie byś była? - W... W domu, z rodzicami... - Kogo byś kochała? - Rodziców, może znalazłabym jakichś przyjaciół... I w końcu to do mnie dotarło. Nie miałabym teraz najwspanialszych przyjaciół, gdyby nie krzywdy przez niego wyrządzone. Nie wiem, jaka bym była. Może byłabym przesadnie słodka i nieśmiała, a może fałszywa i pewna siebie? Gdyby nie on... Nie poznałabym Kastiela... Choć może byłoby to dobre? W każdym razie, nie zastanawiałam się długo. Westchnęłam głęboko. - Wybaczam ci, Mike. Nienawidzę cię, ale wybaczam. - rzekłam z zamkniętymi oczami. - Udało ci się. Teraz wybacz Kastielowi. Otwórz oczy, Arweno. Zrobiłam, jak kazał. I zobaczyłam... jego... Kasa... Wyglądał, jakby miał głęboką depresję. I biegł, poprzez miasto, gdy nagle znalazł się na przejściu dla pieszych, tak blisko samochodu... Zbyt blisko. Czas się zatrzymał. Serce podeszło do gardła. - On zaraz zginie! - zaczęłam szlochać. Blondyn położył mi rękę na ramieniu, dzięki czemu natychmiastowo się uspokoiłam. - Kas, wybaczam ci, wybaczam, tylko... Tylko żyj... - szeptałam. I wtedy... Samochód się zatrzymał. Kastiel tylko się przewrócił. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Wizja, czy jak to tam się nazywa, rozwiała się, jak gdyby została zdmuchnięta przez wiatr. - Komu teraz mam wybaczać? - Swojemu ojcu. Zaczęłam się panicznie śmiać. Ten tylko patrzył na mnie swymi pięknymi, chabrowymi oczyma. - Haha, jemu? Hah, a to dobre.... - Inaczej się nie uda. - Ty w ogóle wiesz, co mi zrobił? - spoważniałam. - Wiem wszystko o twoim życiu. - Więc jeśli wytężysz mózgowinę, to może przyjdzie ci do głowy, że takich rzeczy się nie wybacza? - Inaczej się nie uda - powtórzył z naciskiem - Jesteś już tak blisko. Nie marnuj tej jedynej szansy. Spojrzałam na niego z namysłem, po czym wzięłam głęboki oddech. - No dobrze. Pokaż mi tego sukin... - Arweno. - przerwał mi ostro. Natychmiast umilkłam. Ukazał się... on. Człowiek, przez którego miałam zaniżoną samoocenę. Człowiek, przez którego wylałam miliony łez. Człowiek, przez którego byłam cała posiniaczona. Człowiek, przez którego bałam się mężczyzn. Okay, matka pracowała jako sami-wiecie-kto (nie, nie chodzi o Voldemorta!), ale przynajmniej się nade mną nie znęcała, więc nie miałam do niej aż tak głębokiego żalu. Andrew siedział wtedy na zniszczonym, drewnianym krześle, postawionym w pokoju, w którym się przed nim ukrywałam, czyli mojej poprzedniej sypialni. Patrzył na moje zakurzone pluszaki. Był trzeźwy. I płakał. - Chcesz usłyszeć, co mówi? - ...tak. -... teraz nawet nie wiem, czy jest szczęśliwa. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas... Moja mała Aruś... Drgnęłam. Przypomniałam sobie wtedy czasy, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy normalną, szczęśliwą rodziną. Mówił na mnie Aruś. Moje wargi zaczęły się trząść, a łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Zacisnęłam pięści. On... pamiętał. Nie był jeszcze aż tak zepsuty... - Nigdy mi nie wybaczy... Nigdy... To tak samo, jak z Mikiem. Prawie tak samo, chciałaś powie... pomyśleć? No, tak... Cholera, dziewczyno, wytęż tę swoją tępą łepetynę, nie, otwórz zgorzkniałe serce, bo... Ale się nagle poetyczna zrobiłaś. Lysander dawał ci jakieś kursy? Nie czas na żarty. Ogarnij się. To twoja jedyna szansa na powrót. Otwórz serce. Przestań być wredną jędzą. '' Ech, niech ci będzie. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech... - Wybaczam... ojcze. Nagle światło gwiazd całkowicie wygasło. Zapanowała ciemność. Poczułam, jakby coś ciągnęło mnie za pępek, a zaraz potem - uderzyło w głowę. Przed oczami stanęły mi mroczki. A dalej... Nie pamiętam. Czas się zatrzymał. Serce stanęło w gardle. Przed oczami przeleciało całe moje nędzne życie. ''To koniec. Zamknąłem oczy, przygotowany na śmierć... na spotkanie z Ar... - Kurwa, jak chcesz popełniać samobójstwo, to nie moim kosztem, rudzielcu! - wrzasnął definitywnie wkurwiony głos. Zdezorientowany otworzyłem oczy. Leżałem na pasach. Krzyczącym okazał się być osobnik płci męskiej, wychylający się przez okno samochodu. Powoli się podniosłem, mając w głowie miliony myśli. Nie zważając na jego kolejne, coraz plugawsze przekleństwa, poszedłem z powrotem w stronę szpitala. Poczułem wibrowanie telefonu. Odebrałem. - Tak? - powiedziałem pustym, zachrypniętym głosem. -'' Kastiel, przychodż tu, szybko! Ona żyje, rozumiesz?! Żyje! '' - Jak to żyje? Żartujesz sobie? Nie, nie żartowałbyś w takich sprawach... O cholera, ona żyje?! ''- Kurdę, przed chwilą ci powiedziałem! Tak, żyje! I wrzeszczy twoje imię, jakbyś miał zaraz zginąć!'' Rozłączyłem się. Pognałem w stronę szpitala. Biegłem przez ciemny tunel, zmierzając w stronę jedynego, coraz jaśniejszego promyku nadziei. Po chwili byłem już na miejscu. - Gdzie Arwena?! - krzyknąłem zasapany do recepcjonistki. - Arwena Undomiel, tak? - pokiwałem głową - Sala 126... Zanim dokończyła, już byłem na korytarzu. Cholera, gdzie jest ta sala?!, ''myślałem. Po chwili do moich uszu zaczęły docierać rozpaczliwe wołania. Udałem się w stronę hałasu. 126. Pchnąłem drzwi z całej siły, czując dziwne kołatanie serca. Wokół łóżka stał Alexy, dwóch lekarzy i pielęgniarka. Ci ostatni coś robili osobie, która tak krzyczała. - Kastieeeel! Nie! Nie wchodź na te pasy! Kas! Nieeeee! - rozpaczliwie, błagająco... Arwena... Złapałem za ramię Alexy'ego, aby się przesunął. Czułem na sobie jego wzrok. Odsunął się. Spojrzałem w jej piękne, czarne oczy, które w końcu były otwarte. Zapłakane, ale otwarte. Coś zasłoniło moje pole widzenia. Łzy? Tak, to łzy. - Jestem tu, Ar - powiedziałem cicho. Złapałem ją za rękę i gładziłem po włosach. - Jestem tu, i nie opuszczę cię... Dziewczyna uspokojała się. Lekko się uśmiechnęła. Zamknęła oczy. Po jej policzku poleciała pojedyncza łza. - ...aż do śmierci. - szepnęła. - Tak... aż do śmierci... - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też, Płaska Desko. - K-Kas... Nie chcę iść... - Co? Iść? Nie, nie, nie! Otwórz oczy! Ar! Kurwa no, zróbcie coś! Ona... - ... poszła spać. - dokończył spokojnym tonem jakiś męski głos. Podniosłem głowę. Mówił to lekarz. - Claire - zwrócił się drugi do pielęgniarki - podaj jej to, co trzeba. My natomiast musimy porozmawiać. - rzekł do mnie. - To ja pójdę zadzwonić do reszty - mruknął Alexy i wyszedł z sali. Poszedłem za lekarzami... gdzieś. Nie wiem gdzie. Chyba do gabinetu. Wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie dzieje. ''Żyje. Żyje. Żyje. Usiadłem na krześle, naprzeciwko biurka, za którym usiadł jeden z lekarzy. - A więc, musimy pomówić o tym... dość nietypowym przypadku... I nie opuszczę cię... ...aż do śmierci, Kas. Aż do śmierci... Otworzyłam jedno oko, zaraz potem drugie. A te słowa ciągle krążyły mi po głowie, choć nie miałam pojęcia, skąd się w niej wzięły. Nic nie pamiętałam. Kompletnie nic. Oprócz Jego. Myśl o Nim przywoływała u mnie smutek, a zarazem niesamowite szczęście. Zamrugałam kilka razy. Podniosłam lekko dłonie. Miałam poprzyczepiane wenflony, rurki z jakimiś płynami. Cholera, co się stało? Oczywiście, nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Nigdy nikt mi nie odpowiada na pytania zadane w myślach. Wkurza mnie to. Ta cała niepewność, niewiedza, bezsilność... Ciemne drzwi, tak bardzo wyróżniające się od przerażająco białych ścian, otworzyły się gwałtownie. Do pokoju wparował Lysander (czy on aby przypadkiem nie chciał wcześniej ruszać się z łóżka?), Su, Alexy i... Rozalia, ale... ale z dużym brzuchem... - AAAAAAR! Kochana, obudziłaś się! - białowłosa podbiegła do mnie i zaczęła tulić. Odwzajemniałam uścisk, mimo strasznego bólu. Czułam się szczęśliwie... Nie, na wpół szczęśliwie. Kiedy już z wszystkimi się przywitałam, usiedli wokół mojego łóżka. - Ile spałam? - 3 miesiące. To była śpiączka. Jęknęłam. - Ej, nie łam się! - wyszczerzył się Alexy - Ważne, że żyjesz! Czemu to zrobiłaś? - Ale... ale co zrobiłam? Spojrzeli na Alexy'ego wzrokiem w stylu "Musiałeś się wygadać?". - Co zrobiłam? - powtórzyłam z naciskiem. Lysander wziął głęboki oddech. - Podcięłaś sobie żyły. Umarłaś. I odżyłaś. Jakkolwiek to brzmi... Wszystko mi się przypomniało. Od początku, do końca. Nie pamiętam tylko, co się stało po mojej śmierci... Jak to komicznie brzmi... Dostałam drugą szansę. Od kogo? Nie wiem. Myślałam, że takie coś jest niemożliwe. A jednak. - Więc, dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - Ech... - ...? - Rozalio, a ty nie powinnaś teraz siedzieć w domu? Leo ci pozwolił? - "Leo mi pozwolił"... Cholera, oczywiście, że mi nie pozwolił, ale ja nie jestem dzieckiem! Mogę robić co chcę.... Ejejejejej, nie zmieniaj tematu! Dlaczego? Odwróciłam wzrok. Westchnęłam. Miałam mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony, czułam nienawiść i żal do Kastiela, a z drugiej strony... kochałam go. Jego uśmiech. Jego włosy. Jego oczy. Jego mięśnie. Jego zapach. Jego całego. - Możemy o tym porozmawiać później? - powiedziałam błagalnym tonem. Na szczęście, nie naciskali. Dowiedziałam się, że przez ten czas Lys miał operację, nie może śpiewać, ale czuje się już dobrze, Roza urodzi bliźniaczki, a od Alexy'ego udało nam się wydusić, że jest z Kentinem. A teraz, pytanie dnia: Jakiego koloru była twarz Alexy'ego? Po półgodzinie rozmowy wyłączyłam się, i zaczęłam intensywnie myśleć o Kastielu, o jego słowach... I nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci... - Ar? Z zadumy wyrwał mnie tak dobrze znany mi głos. Podniosłam wzrok. Czas zastopował. Jak się domyślałam, ujrzałam Kastiela. Patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Nie umiałam wyczytać emocji z jego twarzy. W każdym razie, próbowałam zachować całkowitą obojętność, lecz w środku byłam cholernie szczęśliwa, a zarazem chciało mi się wyć. Nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na nic, co było dookoła nas. Liczył się tylko wzrok. Pozorny chłód, brak emocji, neutralność. A w środku burza uczuć, nienawiści, miłości... I tęsknoty. Tę chwilę przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi, w których ukazał się lekarz, co moja nadprzyrodzona inteligencja wywnioskowała patrząc na jego biały fartuch. Odchrząknął i podszedł do mnie. W ręku trzymał jakieś papiery. Wyprosił wszystkich z sali. Moi przyjaciele (i Kastiel) wyszli, choć, jak zauważyłam, niechętnie. - Dobrze się już czujesz? - Tak, cudownie – skłamałam. - To świetnie. Natomiast musimy omówić pewną kwestię... Wiesz, jak się tu znalazłaś i dlaczego? - Tak. – na samą myśl coś drgnęło w środku mnie. - Próbowałaś się zabić. Posłuchaj, takie rzeczy się leczy psychiatrycznie, a jako, że jesteś nieletnia i nie masz opiekunów, mam obowiązek... - Który dzisiaj? - Słucham? - Który dzisiaj dzień, miesiąc? - Mamy dokładnie dwudziestego szóstego lutego... - Wczoraj ukończyłam 18 lat. Czy nadal nie mam wyboru co do pójścia do wariatkowa? - Szpitala psychiatrycznego – skrzywił się – Nie, pełnoletnie osoby mają prawo wyboru. Ale i tak zalecam, aby... - Dziękuję bardzo, to tyle w temacie. - Ale... - Rozmowę uważam za zakończoną – rzekłam z naciskiem. Ten tylko westchnął i na odchodnym poinformował mnie, że wypis dostanę jeszcze dzisiaj. No i fajnie. Tylko co dalej...? * - P-Posłuchaj... Ja... - Ty? Ty co? Przepraszasz? – prychnęłam – Idiota. - Tak. Przepraszam cię, Ar. Ja... uświadomiłem sobie, że... - Że jestem jedyna, jestem miłością twojego życia, że chcesz żyć tylko ze mną... Aż do śmierci, prawda? – uśmiechnęłam się paskudnie, choć chciałam płakać. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, ale tak... inaczej. - Tak. Kocham cię. I zawsze będę – ponownie prychnęłam. - Wiesz co? Pocałuj mnie w dupę. - Więc tego nie odwzajemniasz? Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam go takiego. Jego smutne oczy... Jego smutna twarz... To nie był już ten sam Kas, szkolny buntownik, pewny siebie, chamski i cyniczny. Był smutny. Cholernie smutny. I to pytanie. On naprawdę jest idiotą. - Oczywiście, że też cię kocham – powiedziałam cicho, prawie sama się nie usłyszałam. Jednak w jego ciemnych oczach widziałam promyk nadziei – Ale... J-Ja... Ja nie potrafię... - Przebaczyć? Pokiwałam powoli głową, odwracając głowę. I nagle zrobił coś, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewałam. Uklęknął na kolanach i ujął delikatnie moją dłoń. - Przepraszam – mówił zdecydowanym tonem - Kocham cię. I choćbyś mi nie wybaczyła to... – bez chwili wahania ułożył rękę na moim podbródku i lekko musnął mnie palcem w usta, co zmusiło mnie do patrzenia wprost na niego. - To i tak zawsze będę o ciebie walczył. Aż do śmierci. Lato... Uwielbiam tę porę roku. Lekkie promienie słońca przyjemnie łaskotały mnie po twarzy. Przeciągnęłam się na łóżku niczym kotka i powoli zwlekłam się z łóżka. Udałam się do łazienki i spojrzałam w lustro. - No, no, nieźle dzisiaj wyglądasz, moja droga – mruknęłam unosząc lekko brew, przyglądając się swojej muśniętej słońcem cerze, której jak gdyby wszelkie defekty były obce. Przeczesałam swoje włosy. Wciąż nie mogłam przyzwyczaić się do tego, że sięgały teraz talii i były czerwono-czarne, co tworzyło efekt ombre. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i wskoczyłam pod pół godzinny krótki, wrzący jak cholera zimny prysznic. Kiedy skończyłam, uczesałam się, umyłam zęby i zrobiłam lekki makijaż. Kiedy stałam naga przed lustrem, stwierdziłam, że strasznie się roztyłam. Żeby przejść z rozmiaru XS na S... A dobra, walić to, będę gruba, brzydka, ale szczęśliwa jak rozkapryszony bachor, który w końcu dostał swoją ukochaną zabawkę, która w końcu mu się znu... Nie! To zły przykład, zdecydowanie! Nie słuchaj mnie, na starość (18 lat i 5 miesięcy... Już szykuję się do grobu) nie myślę racjonalnie! Zresztą, nieważne... Założyłam czarną, obcisłą spódniczkę do połowy uda, biały t-shirt, czarną marynarkę i do tego czarne Conversy. Przyglądałam się sobie (a zwłaszcza odsłoniętym, długim nogom... Jezu, to ja mam takie zajebiste nogi?! I TAKI biust... Stop. Gdzie ja patrzę? Nie dość, że stara, to jeszcze zboczona!) z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze niecałe kilka miesięcy temu nawet na myśl by mi nie przyszło, żeby tak się ubrać. Gdybym tylko założyła jakieś wysokie szpilki, to wyglądałabym tak zarąbiście, że dupa by z zazdrości ściskała dziewczyny z Amorisa. Wyobraziłam już sobie minę Amber, na co uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej. Ale jakoś nie mogłam nawrócić się na szpilki... W trampkach czułam się zdecydowanie lepiej. Sprawdziłam godzinę – 8:45. Idealny czas. Wzięłam kluczyki od domu i motoru do czerwonej torebki, zakluczyłam drzwi i wsiadłam na moją ukochaną „Hankę”, czyli NAJLEPSZY pojazd wszechczasów – była to czerwona Honda CB400, z 1977. Klasyk. No i... prezent od Niego. Z jeszcze większym wyszczerzem założyłam kask i z warczeniem silnika (to chyba najpiękniejszy dźwięk – zaraz po dźwiękach gitary – jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszałam) pojechałam w stronę szkoły, z prędkością 200km/h, choć na znakach było ograniczenie do 100, ale ciii... Z piskiem wjechałam na parking szkolny i zaczęłam wpierdalać jak oszalała czekoladę równocześnie tańcząc na rurze i gwałcąc kucykorożca zatrzymałam się na moim ulubionym miejscu. Czułam na sobie mnóstwo spojrzeń. Kątem oka rozejrzałam się. Dziewczyny gapiły się na mnie tak nienawistnie, że aż nabrałam pewności siebie, a chłopcy szczerzyli się do mnie zalotnie, nie zwracając uwagi na swoje towarzyszki. Zdjęłam kask, równocześnie potrząsając włosami. Udałam się na dziedziniec, gdzie roiło się od czerni i bieli. Zaczęłam szukać wzrokiem Jego, albo chociażby moich przyjaciół, ale szybko sobie odpuściłam widząc, że w tym tłumie nie mam żadnych szans. Usiadłam na mojej ukochanej ławce, zapaliłam fajkę i zamknęłam oczy, wsłuchując się w ćwierk ptaków... i pitolenie innych uczniów. Gdyby nie to ostatnie, czułabym się jak pierwszego dnia w tej szkole. Na samą myśl zrobiło mi się jeszcze weselej. Brakowało jeszcze tylko... Słońce przestało padać na moją twarz. - Suń dupę, robisz mi cień – warknęłam, nie otwierając oczu... zaraz... czy wtedy nie powiedziałam tego samego? - Co za entuzjazm! Może żeby wyszło jeszcze romantyczniej rzucisz się na mnie z pięściami? – mówił rozbawiony, ukochany przeze mnie głos. Mój wyszczerz na twarzy przypominał już banana. - Byłoby super. Szkoda, że jest tutaj tyle ludzi, prawda? – dodałam szeptem. Po chwili poczułam już, jak chłopak przysiada się do mnie, obejmując w talii. Swoimi rudymi kłakami smerał mnie po policzku. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak żałuję, że nie jesteśmy sami – mówił mi cicho do ucha łaskocząc mnie przy tym przyjemnie. Poczułam coś dziwnego w brzuchu... Cholera, to motylki? Zachichotałam – Ale możemy pójść do piwnicy. Tam jest dużo kartonów, możemy się za nimi ukryć i zabrać się za poważniejsze rzeczy! I romantyczny czar prysł. Otworzyłam oczy i prychnęłam, udając będąc oburzona jego tekstami. Wspominałam już, że ten cholernie idiotyczny romantyczny, niesamowicie głupi inteligentny, rudy idiota chłopiec o czerwonych włosach, to mój obiekt wyżywania się podczas okresu chłopak? - Głupi jesteś – przewróciłam oczami. - Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę – uśmiechnął się zadziornie i przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie. Postanowiłam być sobą udawać idiotkę. - No to uwierz. I nie naruszaj mojej przestrzeni osobistej – zrobiłam minę a’la Tereska i odsunęłam go od siebie. - Jakoś wczoraj ci nie przeszkadzało, jak naruszałem twoją przestrzeń osobistą. Zarumieniłam się. O boże, JA się rumienię? Co ten chłopak ze mną robi? Miałam tylko nadzieję, że tego nie zauważy, więc podniosłam się z ławki i zaczęłam udawać się w stronę budynku tortur psychiczno-fizycznych szkoły. - Ale dokąd ty idziesz? - Do szkoły – odparłam beznamiętnie, nawet nie odwracając się do niego. - I myślisz, że tak łatwo mi uciekniesz? Nie minęła sekunda, gdy już byłam przerzucona przez jego silne ramię. - AAAH! PUSZCZAJ MNIE! – piszczałam i wierciłam się, choć i tak wiedziałam, że z jego siłą nie mam szans. Kastiel śmiał się jak opętany. - Hmmm... Niech no ja się zastanowię... – udawał zamyślonego – Nie. - Kurwa no, puść mnie! I zabieraj łapy z mojego tyłka, zboczuchu! - Najpierw idziemy do piwnicy, okej? – nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale mogę się założyć, że na mordzie miał swój klasyczny wyszczerz. - Nie! - Znowu mówisz coś innego, niż myślisz? - ZDECYDOWANIE NIE! PUSZCZAJ MNIE, RUDY GŁUPKU! - Czyli tłumacząc z kobiecego na normalny, wychodzi „Zdecydowanie tak! Nie puszczaj mnie, rudy mędrcu!”. No i fajnie! Po minucie protestowania, poddałam się. I przy tym śmiałam się razem z Kasem, zaciągającym mnie do piwnicy (skojarzeniaskojarzeniaskojarzenia). I mieliśmy głęboko w dupie pogardliwe spojrzenia innych uczniów. To uwielbiam w naszym związku najbardziej - szaleństwo. Choćby cały świat wytykał nas palcami, to i tak mamy ich w czterech literach i robimy to, na co mamy ochotę. Nie zdążyłam mrugnąć okiem, gdy byliśmy już w podziemiach. Chłopak w końcu mnie puścił. Dosłownie. Upadłam boleśnie na tyłek. Spojrzałam na niego z rządzą mordu, lecz ten jak zwykle szczerzył się do mnie "uroczo". - Zadowolony z siebie jesteś? - fuknęłam, rozmasowując bolące pośladki. - Przecież ci się nic nie stało, nie rozumiem, czemu tak narzekasz. - "Nic mi się nie stało"? Prawie zeszłam na zawał, a ty mówisz, że nic się nie stało? - mówiłam coraz bardziej wkurzona, już nie tylko tym, że tak bezczelnie mnie puścił, tylko przez to, że nawet nie kwapił się do przeprosin. - Przypominam ci, że sama ciągle piszczałaś, żebym cię puścił. - odparł coraz bardziej rozbawionym głosem. Co za... Muszę się zemścić. Przedstawienie czas zacząć. Zdjęłam z twarzy wszelkie emocje i odwróciłam głowę w przeciwną stronę od chłopaka, który się zaśmiał. - Będziesz teraz miała focha? - prychnął. Nie odzywałam się, tylko spojrzałam smutno na podłogę. Kątem oka widziałam, że jego mina robi się coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. - Hej, co jest? - spytał coraz mniej pewnym siebie głosem. Pociągnęłam nosem i podeszłam do drzwi, a on dalej stał i się gapił. No hello, ja tutaj przeżywam załamkę, a on nie wie, co robić? - D-Dlaczego t-taki jesteś? - załkałam. Po chwili poczułam, jak przytula mnie od tyłu, obejmując mnie w talii. Cholera, jeszcze zobaczy, że się uśmiecham! - Przepraszam - powiedział cicho. - Nie usłyszałam...? - szepnęłam słodziutkim głosem. Westchnął. - Przepraszam - trochę głośniej. No dawaj Kas, wierzę w ciebie! - Słucham? Możesz powtórzyć? - coraz trudniej było mi opanować rozbawienie jego zdezorientowaniem. - Do jasnej cholery, przecież wiesz, że to nie jest takie proste! Przepraszam, zadowolona? - mówił zdenerwowanym tonem. Wydobyłam się z jego uścisku i zaczęłam chichrać jak opętana. Teraz to w ogóle nie wiedział, o co chodzi. - Znowu dałeś się nabrać, haha! - spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem w stylu "Are you fucking kidding me?". - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - warknął. - Bo uwielbiam patrzeć na twoją zdezorientowaną minkę - posłałam mu całuska i znowu się zaśmiałam, widząc, jak się naburmusza. - Wredna baba - wymamrotał pod nosem. - Ja to wszystko słyszę! - Ale co słyszysz? - Pfff... Gówno. Po co mnie tu zaciągnąłeś? - Już mówiłem - mówił uwodzicielskim głosem i był coraz bliżej mnie. - Ale zaraz będzie rozdawanie świadectw... - jęknęłam. Uciszył mnie gestem ręki. - To może chwilę poczekać - mruknął, zmniejszając odległość między nami. Dzieliły nas milimetry. Zamknęłam oczy, czując na sobie jego oddech, który powodował u mnie przyjemne dreszcze. Położył mi ręce na biodrach. Mmm... przyjemnie. - AAAR! KASTIEEEL! JESTEŚCIE TU?! - wrzeszczała chyba Roza. Bo tylko ona może mieć tak piskliwy głos. Że ona nawet w siódmym miesiącu ma siłę drzeć się na fulla? Ja i Kas w tym samym czasie zaklnęliśmy. - Ooo... tutaj jesteście... - powiedziała mniej pewnie widząc nas w tej oto sytuacji - Ymmm... Bo... My was szukaliśmy, ale nie będziemy wam... - Roza! Znalazłaś ich?! - krzyknął Alexy, który stanął już obok niej. - O... Cześć... Kastiel odchrząknął głośno, a ja strzeliłam face palma. Poczułam, że moje policzki robią się czerwone. Po kilku sekundowej walce z grawitacją, wstałam i podeszłam do nich. - Was również miło widzieć - powiedziałam ze sztucznym uśmiechem, a w oku błysnęła mi rządza mordu - Właśnie się zbieraliśmy, prawda, drogi przyjacielu? - zwróciłam się do Kasa. Uniósł brew pytająco. Spojrzałam na niego groźnie, więc zrezygnowany pokiwał głową. W ciszy udaliśmy się na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie rozdawane miały być świadectwa. Wśród tłumu uczniów wypatrywałam Lysa i Su. Oczywiście, z zerowym skutkiem. Westchnęłam, po czym zrezygnowana spojrzałam na wygłaszającą coś dyrkę. Co mówiła? Blablabla, a pitututu, srutututu, lalala, i życzę cudownych wakacji. Przyszła pora na rozdawanie papierków z ocenami. 1A, 1B, 2A, i w końcu, 2B! Jeszcze tylko jeden rok i... Usłyszałam, jak wywoływane jest moje nazwisko. Weszłam na "scenę". Stanęłam obok Kasa, a dyrektorka podała mi świadectwo. Spojrzałam na nie. Średnia 4.95. Ha! I co, Delanay? Dalej jestem półgłówkiem? 1:0, dziwko! Do zobaczenia w następnym roku! Uśmiechnęłam się tryumfalnie. Nim mrugnęłam, zakończenie roku już się skończyło, a ja stałam na dziedzińcu. Pogrążyłam się w różnego rodzaju myślach... Ja myślę? Serio? Dobra, mniejsza; po chwili ktoś zakrył mi oczy rękami. - Kas... - mruknęłam i uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, choć coś mi nie pasowało; a mianowicie, dłonie Kastiela były inne. Jednakże myśląc, że coś sobie ubzdurałam, odwróciłam się z zamiarem pocałowania chłopaka, lecz coś mnie powstrzymało. - Nataniel?! - krzyknęłam, odsuwając się od blondyna, jakby mnie poparzył. Ten uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. - Czego chcesz? - warknęłam. - Ja... - Dobra, nie tłumacz się, tylko spier... Idź sobie. - Chciałem porozmawiać. - Co? - prychnęłam rozbawiona - Niby o czym moglibyśmy gadać? Tereska westchnął i... złapał mnie za rękę (?). - Wysłuchaj mnie chociaż. Proszę, to naprawdę ważne - powiedział z naciskiem, kiedy poczuł, że mu się wyrywam. Tym razem to ja westchnęłam i spojrzałam na niego wyczekująco - Zerwij z Kastielem. Zachłysnęłam się własną śliną. I powietrzem. I jego śmierdzącymi perfumami. - Co do jasnej cholery? Chyba się przesłyszałam, możesz powtórzyć? - Dobrze usłyszałaś. On ma na ciebie zły wpływ! Nie zasługuje na taką dziewczynę, jak ty! - Nataniel, dobrze się czujesz? Uderzyłeś się w głowę? - zapytałam z rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami. - Nic mi nie jest, ja od dawna tak uważam! On cię zepsuł, zrani cię! - Od kiedy się mną przejmujesz? I od kiedy mi rozkazujesz, co? Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Ba, my nawet się nie lubimy! - Ja... Ja cię lubię... - zająkał się. Szok. - Eee... Okay? Nieważne, w każdym razie puść mnie i mi nie rozkazuj, Teresko. Ale nie puszczał, tylko zaczerwieniony gapił się na mnie. Widząc, że nie ma zamiaru mnie posłuchać, próbowałam wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Zanim skapnęłam się, co się dzieje, jeszcze mocniej zacisnął rękę na moim nadgarstku, jak i na drugim. - Puść mnie - syknęłam - To boli... - Zerwij z nim! - Co ci, kurwa, do mojego związku?! Zacisnął dłonie jeszcze mocniej. Musiałam się ogarnąć. Jeden. Precyzyjny. Ruch. I po całym dziedzińcu rozdarł się jego wrzask. Większość oczu zostało zwróconych na blondaska, który zwijał się z bólu. Jak najszybciej i jak najciszej wymknęłam się stamtąd, i szybkim krokiem dotarłam pod bramę szkoły. Oparłam się o nią i wyciągnęłam papierosy i zapalniczkę. Powoli zaciągnęłam się i wypuściłam dym z płuc. Czynność powtórzyłam kilkakrotnie. Stopniowo się uspokajałam. Obejrzałam nadgarstki. Było na nich kilka siniaków. Zaklęłam pod nosem i zaczęłam je rozmasywać. - Słyszałaś, jak Tereska się darł? - usłyszałam nagle Kasa. - Trudno było nie usłyszeć. - mruknęłam. Zanim się skapnęłam, Kastiel już wziął moje dłonie i oglądał je uważnie i troskliwie. - Kto ci to zrobił? - spytał po chwili milczenia. Chmura na niebie, w kształcie sama nie wiem czego, zaczęła wydawać mi się niezwykle fascynująca. - To był... - Mhm. Podejrzewam, że Pan były gospodarzyk walnął się w tę pustą główkę. Nieważne! Idziemy? Nie chce mi się już tutaj siedzieć. - Bolą? - Nie. Znaczy, trochę. Cholera, mówiłam, że to nieważne! Idziemy i nie ma dyskusji - warknęłam, na co on burknął coś pod nosem. Nie zwracając na to uwagi, podeszłam do Hanki. - Czekaj chwilę. - spojrzałam na niego ciekawsko - O szesnastej. Zanim przetrawiłam to, co powiedział, już mnie pocałował i szybkim krokiem poszedł do swojego Ferrari. Przez moment gapiłam się za nim osłupiała. W końcu do mojego móżdżka to dotarło. Kastiel. Zaprosił. Mnie. Na. Randkę. Awww! Nie. Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz, zaraz, zaraz, zaraz. Pohamuj się, Arwena. Powiedział tylko, że o szesnastej... ZAPROSIŁ MNIE NA RANDKĘĘĘ! Yaaay! Jak słodko! Nie zważając na jakiekolwiek ograniczenia prędkości, jechałam... z ilomaś tam kilometrami na godzinę. A czy to ważne (TAK)? Wpadłam do pokoju jak burza i zaczęłam przeczesywać szafę, w poszukiwaniu idealnego stroju na r''randkęrandkęrandkę''. Czarne, skórzane rurki i biały t-shirt? Nie w moim stylu. Dżinsy "Boyfriendy" i szara bluzka odkrywająca brzuch? Nie podoba mi się. Różowa sukienka i czarny ża... Skąd to się u mnie wzięło?! Brrr... Ooo! Czerwona, obcisła sukienka do połowy ud...! Z plamą na przodzie. Seryjnie -,-? No nic. Czerwona, trochę (za) krótka, obcisła, skórzana spódniczka z wysokim stanem i biała bokserka? Jestem za! Spojrzałam na godzinę. 13:50... Postanowiłam wziąć się za sprzątanie. Ostatnio to robiłam ze trzy miesiące temu. Zaczęłam od salonu. Włączyłam płytę Nirvany i ścierałam kurze. I zaczęłam rozmyślać na temat naszej randkirandkirandki. Czy to nie randka? Nie no, to randka... A może nie? -'' Less is more, love is blind...'' - Och, zamknij się, Kurt, ty pieprzony pesymisto! - wywrzeszczałam rzucając szmatką o głośnik - Oczywiście, że miłość... jest... nie jest ślepa... Ough, Kas zaprosił mnie na randkę i nie dyskutuj! Cholera... gadam do zmarłego piosenkarza, który jest w radiu i jeszcze mówię do siebie... Co się ze mną dzieje? Przestań do siebie mówić! Okej, okej, nie denerwuj się, zaparzę ci meliskę... Ej! Czemu mówisz do sieb... Stop. To zaczyna być chore. Po rozmowie z samą sobą oraz Kurtem (który swoją drogą ciągle odpowiadał śpiewając... dziwak), dokończyłam sprzątanie salonu, potem wzięłam się za kuchnię, łazienkę i moją sypialnię. Zegarek; 15:40. Ubrałam naszykowany wcześniej zestaw i pognałam do łazienki. Rozczesałam włosy i pozwoliłam im swobodnie latać we wszystkie strony. Zmyłam wcześniejszy makijaż i nałożyłam świeży; trochę tuszu rozdzielającego rzęsy i malinowy błyszczyk. Włożyłam czerwone szpilki. Dla Kastiela mogę stać się masochistką. Zegarek; piętnasta pięćdziesiąt. Rzuciłam się na fotel w salonie i siedziałam, jak na szpilkach. Zaraz. Ja miałam na sobie szpilki... Ale no ten, tego... Tak się mówi, co nie? Usłyszałam warkot silnika na zewnątrz. Tylko jego samochód tak brzmiał. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, i już chciałam wybiec z domu, gdy stwierdziłam, że nie chcę wyjść na taką... taką. Niech on pierwszy przyjdzie, pomyślałam. Rozległo się pukanie. Żeby nie było, odczekałam kilka sekund i otworzyłam drzwi. Kas miał na sobie czarne dżinsy, czerwone Conversy, szary t-shirt i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Wyglądał cholernie s... Nieźle. Cholernie nieźle. Zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów. Odchrząknęłam. - Cześć - przywitałam się, czując się niezręcznie. Ej. Żebym ja się czuła obok niego niezręcznie? - Cześć. - nie przestawał się na mnie gapić. - Eee... Mam jakąś plamę na sukience, czy co? - Nie, po prostu chciałem powiedzieć ci coś miłego... - uśmiechnął się i zaczął głaskać mnie po policzku. Nagle w moim brzuchu coś zaczęło się wiercić. - ...ale nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Prychnęłam i odepchnęłam jego rękę. - Gratulacje, Kastiel. Dzisiaj wkurwiłeś mnie po raz trzeci tego dnia. To twój rekord - rzekłam poirytowana, na co on jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął. - Nie marudź, ważne, że się staram. Idziesz, czy będziemy tak tutaj stali? Oczywiście, poszłam do auta Kastiela, chciałam otworzyć drzwi, ale... Rudzielec to zrobił, uśmiechając się czarująco. Szok. Weszłam do samochodu. Zamknął za mną, po czym wsiadł ze swojej strony i ruszył w nieznanym mi kierunku. - Zapewne nie powiesz mi, gdzie jedziemy? - spytałam, choć znałam odpowiedź. - A jak myślisz? - Zawsze warto próbować - westchnęłam i oparłam się łokciem o szybę, udając obojętną na to, co się dzieje. W rzeczywistości czułam ogromną ekscytację. Ciekawe, co zaplanował? To Kastiel. Po nim można wszystkiego się spodziewać. Dłużej nad tym nie myślałam. Odpłynęłam do krainy Morfeusza. Dzień dobry, albo dobry wieczór, albo... Nie chce mi się. Mój komputer umarł. Odżył. I znowu umarł. I teraz mam nowy, dlatego przeczytałeś/aś ten rozdział. Teraz będą wychodziły normalnie, choć z przykrością muszę poinformować, że powoli zbliżamy się do końca :( Kocham (ale zbyt wiele sobie nie wyobrażaj. Najpierw zaproś mnie na kolację, to pogadamy), ~''Yavanna Kakałkowy Ćpun White. Czyli po prostu JA. - Wstawaj, ruda. - Dzisiaj sobota, rasisto. Spadaj i daj spać - mruknęłam. Usłyszałam prychnięcie. Jak ktokolwiek mógł śmieć budzić mnie w weekend, a potem się śmiać? - Wstawaj. Wiem, że nie śpisz. - Ale ja śpię. - Ale Deanerys posłała na nas smoki, Harry odkrył, że jesteś horkuksem, a Geralt dostał zlecenie od Snowa, żeby cię zaprowadzić na igrzyska do Mordoru. Jak to?! - gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam szczerzącą się mordkę Kastiela, która była (za) blisko mojej twarzy. - A o tak o - pocałował mnie krótko w usta, na co się naburmuszyłam - Dojechaliśmy. Zamrugałam parę razy i wyjrzałam zza okna samochodowego. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy z niedowierzania. Znajdywaliśmy się... gdzieś. Nie było to odludzie, ale nie było to też jakieś wielkie miasto, czy coś w tym stylu. Oprócz naszego auta było wiele innych. W oddali widziałam scenę, na niej instrumenty, parę metrów od niej ludzie, a naprzeciw niej - jeszcze więcej ludzi. Ujrzałam jakiś plakat. Zmrużyłam oczy, aby odczytać, co zostało na nim napisane. - Pierwszego lipca - zaczęłam czytać na głos - o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej, odbędzie się koncert Winged Skull. No i faj... - Mój system kakałkowy (zwany potocznie mózgiem), przestał na chwilę pracować - ... nie... Ale... Czy... Ty... Kastiel... My... Idziemy... Na... - Chyba... - zaczął mnie przedrzeźniać - Tak... Wiem... Nie... Możliwe... Że... Ech, lubię placki! - Nic nie mów! - przerwałam mu gwałtownie, dalej będąc w szoku - Muszę to przetrawić. Daj mi chwilę. - Nie, bo nam zwiną najlepsze miejsca. - Czyli... - Nie. - Ale... - Nie. - Ale ja chciałam...! - Nie. - Daj mi dojść do słowa!!! Uśmiechnął się najpiękniej, jak potrafił: - Nie. Tak się chcesz bawić?, pomyślałam. Okej. Wojna się zaczęła. - Okej. - Co? - Okej. - Pff, naprawdę myślisz, że... - Okej. - Ale... - Okej. - Ogarnij się!!! - Okej. - Idziemy? - Okej. - ... Arwena. - Okej. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, już dawno byłabym martwa. - Przestań. - Kastielu Ananiaszu Black! - skąd ja znam jego drugie imię, do cholery? - Wybacz mi me karygodne zachowanie, lecz uznałam je za stosowne, gdyż sam zachowałeś się jak dupek... w sensie, nieadekwatnie do sytuacji, więc... więc... no, ten, tego... no... eee... Avada Kedavra, skurwysyny! - Idiotka... - Też cię kocham. - Wow, wow, WOOOW! Na Saurona! Na żywo są jeszcze lepsi! Cholera, jakie to było zajebiste! - trajkotałam, uczepiona ramienia Kastiela. Gdyby nie to, już dawno zostałabym staranowana przez tłum fanów Winged Skull, biegnących niczym dzikie zwierzyny po autografy. Nagle czerwonowłosy złapał mnie za rękę i ciągnął... gdzieś. Ale na pewno nie tam, gdzie chciałam się znaleźć. - Kastiel, co ty robisz?! Gerard jest tam! - Jesteś pewna? - posłał mi swój cwany uśmieszek, kierując się w coraz mniej zaludnione, i coraz ciemniejsze miejsce. Przez mrok nie widziałam nawet, gdzie jesteśmy. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, czując coraz większy niepokój. - Gdzie idziemy? - powiedziałam, próbując opanować drżenie w głosie. - Mam zamiar cię tutaj zgwałcić, wiesz? - prychnął. Nie wytrzymałam i wyrwałam dłoń z jego uścisku. - M-Możesz choć raz przestać żartować i po prostu powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi?! Zaskoczony odwrócił się w moją stronę i zmarszczył brwi. Ręce zaczęły mi się lekko trząść, choć sama nie wiedziałam, dlaczego. Po chwili przytulił mnie delikatnie i pocałował w czoło. Westchnęłam, czując przyjemną woń papierosów wymieszaną z cytrusowymi perfumami. - Ruda - mruknął mi we włosy - kocham cię. On też tak mówił, pomyślałam. On też tak mówił, a parę sekund później zmienił moje życie... ''Na lepsze. Choć zadał ci tyle bólu psychicznego i fizycznego, to tylko wzmocnił mój charakter. Dzięki niemu zrozumiałaś, jak to jest być szczerze kochanym. Poznałaś Kastiela. Źródło miłości. A co, jeśli to nie jest miłość, a tylko typowe dla głupiutkich licealistek zakochanie? Tak prymitywne i nieszczere? Za dużo myślisz, Ar. Szkoda, że twój mózg nie pracuje na takich obrotach, gdy Delanay pyta cię o składnik shjhjhshdfgjh... czy jak mu tam... Widzę, ma droga podświadomościo, iż nasza wiedza z zakresu chemii jest gówniana w tym samym stopniu. - Też cię kocham, Kas. - Uspokoiłam się lekko, czując, jak czule głaszcze mnie po głowie. Cieszyłam się, że nie napierał na temat. Takie gówno warte słówka typu "wszystko będzie dobrze" są warte... gówna. Coś często ostatnio zdarza mi się używać owego słowa. - A teraz idziemy, ruda. - To już nie "płaska"? - Nie, ruda brzmi lepiej. - Rasista. - Powiedziała krewna Salazara Slytherina. - Powiedział krewny Lucyfera. Chciałam powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lecz słowa ugrzęzły mi w gardle, gdy Kastiel przejechał językiem po moich wargach, prosząc o dostęp. Ochoczo rozchyliłam wargi. Nie minęła sekunda, a niewinny i delikatny pocałunek, zamienił się w namiętną walkę o dominację... Halina! Zbyszek! Cud się stał! Yavka cokolwiek wstawiła! Otwierajcie szampana, musimy to opić!... Ale, oczywiście, Piccolo, żeby nie było. Starałam się, aby wyszło znośnie. Zawsze miałam zasadę, że bez względu na to, na jakim rozdział jest poziomie, to będę miała do niego szacunek i nie będę go obrażała. Dla tej części muszę zrobić wyjątek... Cholernie mi się nie podoba. No cóż. Bywa. A tak w w ogóle, to po raz pierwszy zamieściłam opis pocałunku :D Jak zwykle nie na temat... Przysięgam, iż już nigdy nie zrobię tak długiej przerwy. Rozdziały będą pojawiać się raz na dwa tygodnie, no chyba że będę miała wenę i czas. To tyle. Dobranoc. PS. Co myślicie, o napisaniu rozdziału +18? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Coś ode mnie:) A więc tak: całe opowiadanie jest napisane spontanicznie, nie piszę żadnego planu wydarzeń itp. Chciałabym, abyś napisał/a w komentarzu, czy spodobało ci się opowiadanie. Ale proszę, napisz, dlaczego ci się podoba/nie podoba (przy drugiej opcji' zwłaszcza''' napisz uzasadnienie'' ;P), bo to na pewno pozwoliłoby mi udoskonalić FF. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało, bo jest to moja pierwsza powieść na tej stronie :) Miłego dnia/nocy/wieczoru/południa/popołudnia/ranka/dnia w innej czasoprzestrzeni/czegokolwiek innego! ;) 9.02.16 Miałam zamiar napisać kolejny rozdział, dwudziesty ósmy. Problem polega na tym, że nie mam żadnego pomysłu. Znaczy się, pomysłów kilka mam, ale się w nich pogubiłam i każdy wydaje mi się do dupy. Straciłam wenę. Masakrejszyn. Nie wiem, co robić. Macie jakieś pomysły na to, co w następnej części? Bo ja już nie mam siły myśleć (tak, w końcu zaczęłam myśleć, a kiedy odkryłam, że to nawet fajne, to przeholowałam i moje pozostałości mózgu są całkowicie zużyte...). Nie mam zielonego... A w sumie, czemu by nie różowego pojęcia, kiedy wstawię następną część, bo nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, żeby jej nie wstawić. Nie mam zamiaru zostawiać tego w takim momencie, muszę to skończyć, chociażby głupio, ale skończyć. Pomożecie? ;-; thumb|left|194px *robi oczy jak Kot ze Shreka* Ankieta 'Podobało ci się "Love, Hate, Love" by Yavanna White? Tak Nie ' ' Który chłopak z SyFa jest najfajniejszy? ♥Kazik♥ Lysio Armin Alexy Kentin DajKota (Dakota) Tereska (Nataniel) Jade Dajan ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Przerwane Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Dramat obyczajowo-psychologiczny Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Alexy